What Were You Thinking
by amrod23
Summary: Tommy was gone for 4 months. He came back and Jude forgave him. When everything seemed to be going right, something had to go wrong. Now Jude has to deal with a backstabber and worse: A stalker. Will Tommy be able to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Tommy left Jude at the restaurant. Tommy has been gone for 4 months and Jude still hasn't heard from him. What happens when he finally comes back with an explanation? Is Jude willing to forgive him? And what if Tommy being back isn't Jude's biggest problem?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Instant Star. But I do own this story. Enjoy J

**Chapter 1 **

Jude Harrison looked out the window on her tour bus. She was writing in her journal. The journal he gave her. She closed her eyes and remembered the day he gave it to her. It was a gift before she went on tour. Now it's once empty pages were filled with songs of the heartbreak he had caused her. She opened her eyes again and stared at the white lines as they passed on the road. How strange they looked now . Those same white lines she saw the last time she was on tour and coming home. At the end of her last tour she couldn't wait to come home. She couldn't wait to see Tom Quincy. But now she was a few hours from home and what did she have to come home to? And to who?

Her mom was still MIA since she married and left with her new husband the divorce lawyer. Jude had not heard from her mom since she left on tour. Kat her former best friend was still trying to find the way to forgive Jude for dating Jaime. Jaime, he was busy with G Major stuff and of course his girlfriend Patsy. Jude spoke to him few times on the phone and got the occasional e-mail from him, but it wasn't the same as having him there with her. Speed, well Speed was great at cheering her up but she felt she couldn't talk about anything serious with him. Of course there was always her sister Sadie. Sadie seemed to really want to help her, but like everyone else she didn't really understand what Jude was going through. And Mason, what would Jude do without Mason? In such a short time he had become one of her best friends. Jude realized maybe she did have a lot people she could turn to, but the one person she really wanted beside her would not be there when she got home. Tom Quincy. How long has it been since he disappeared? _Almost four months. _As if she had not been counting the days.

Jude snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called. It was Speed. He had his guitar case in one hand and his duffle bag in the other.

Jude looked up at him " I'm sorry Speed. What did you say?"

Speed just laughed . " I said we're home dude. Lets go. " He gave her a smile and preceded to get off the bus.

Jude gathered some of her stuff and with a long sigh got off the bus. When she did she was welcomed by a pair of arms that pulled her closer.

"Jude!!! You're home."

Jude smiled as she broke away from the hug. " I'm glad to see you too Jaime."

Jude looked over at Jaime's companion

" Hey Patsy."

"I'm glad you're back blonde, now me and you can have some fun." Jude just laughed .

" As long as it doesn't involve the police this time." Jude remarked.

Patsy gave her serious look " It's no fun if the cops aren't involved."

Jaime smiled at Patsy " You are probably tired Jude . I'll get the rest of your stuff so we can go." Jaime said. After they loaded all of Jude's stuff into Jaime's car they drove over to Jude's house.

Jaime dropped off Jude and said he and Patsy had to get back to the studio to finish recording Pasty's album. Jude waved goodbye and walked into her house.

" Hello." Jude called out as she stepped into the house.

Just then she saw her dad come out from the kitchen " Jude!!! Welcome home kiddo " Jude's dad gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

Jude smiled up at him. They went outside to get the rest of Jude's things. As they walked inside Stuart looked at Jude. " I was just making dinner. You hungry?"

" No. I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Stuart smiled at her. " Are you sure? I made Ravioli."

Jude returned his smile. " Yeah I'm sure. I'm going upstairs. I'll see you in the morning." Jude said as she made her way up to her room. Stuart stood at the bottom of the staircase and watched Jude. She was so distant. He thought about going upstairs talk to her but decided he would give her some space. She was probably just tired from the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star**

**Chapter 2**

Jude felt the sun shinning on her eyes and she looked at the clock by her bed. " 7 o'clock" Jude muttered as she got up.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her dad must have already left for work and Sadie was probably still asleep. Jude poured herself some cereal and sat at the kitchen counter. Just then her phone beeped.

It was a text message from Darius. " _Don't forget you have to come to G Major at 10 . Don't be late" _Jude put down her phone and rolled her eyes.

Just as she put another spoonful of cereal in her mouth she heard a shriek coming from behind her. " Jude. I'm so happy you're home!!" Sadie hugged her sister. " I peeked in your room last night when I got home from work and saw you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you so I figured I would wait until the morning." Sadie continued. _How can someone this chipper so early in the morning. _Jude thought.

Jude hugged her sister. " I missed you too Sadie."

" It was boring here without you." Jude laughed at her sister's comment. _Since when am I ever fun to Sadie? _Jude thought with a smile.

" There was no one to fight with." Sadie laughed. Jude gave her a playful shove.

"Oh I have something to show you" Sadie said as she pulled something out of a drawer from the living room. Sadie made her way back to the kitchen and handed Jude some postcards.

" What is this?" Jude asked looking confused.

" They're from mom."

Jude put the postcards down on the counter and concentrated on eating her cereal.

Sadie looked down at the postcards then at Jude. After a long silence Sadie finally spoke. " Jude? Aren't you going to read them?"

Jude put her spoon down. " No."

" Jude?" Sadie sighed and frowned at her sister.

Jude looked up from her bowl.

" Sadie do not look at me like that. Mom doesn't care enough to pick up a phone in the four months she's been gone. Because she hasn't called here has she?" Sadie shook her head.

Jude continued " And she doesn't care enough to sit down and write us a whole letter!! No!! She sends us two sentences on a postcard! "

Sadie did not say anything. She slumped down in her chair next to Jude. Jude gave Sadie an apologetic look.

" Look Sadie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just have a lot of thing going through my mind." Jude got up to hug her sister.

Sadie gave Jude a knowing smile. There was a time Sadie would have snapped back at Jude, but she knew what Jude was going through. And not just with the stuff with their mom.

" I know mom leaving was hard on you too." Jude said after some time.

Sadie gave her a half smile and got up. " I have to get ready for work. You want a ride?"

" No. I don't have to be up there until 10. I will see you there later." Sadie made her way upstairs to get ready.

After Sadie left Jude took a long shower and got dressed. She did not want to go to G Major. Primarily because she didn't know how she would feel being there again.

Jude got in her car and drove to work. She decided go in a bit earlier. Jude walked into G Major. Everything looked the same as it always did. But Jude knew it wasn't . Jude greeted Sadie at her desk and made her way studio B. With a sigh she quietly entered the empty studio. _Empty _Jude thought to herself. It was as if she almost expected Tommy to be there waiting for her like he always did. Jude sat down at one of the empty chairs. Willing herself not to cry. _It has been almost four months and I still can not get over it _. _If I at least knew where he went and why . _Jude was so engrossed in her own thoughts she did not hear someone come into the studio until they spoke.

" Hey Jude. I am glad you're back. "

Jude looked up. "Hey Kwest."

Kwest took a seat next to Jude. He didn't know what say to her.

"It feels weird being here. Without Tommy."

" Yeah. It does."

Kwest looked over at Jude who looked deep in thought. Then suddenly she spoke again.

"You think I should get over it right? I mean it has been almost four months."

" I know how much Tommy means to you Jude. Maybe more than anyone else because I saw the way you both acted when you were near each other."

"Yeah. But I guess Tommy means more to me then I do to him."

Jude sighed.

" Tommy does care about you Jude."

" Is that why he has not returned any of my e-mails or phone calls?" Jude scoffed.

" Tommy is difficult to understand sometimes. I've known him for a long time. And the way he acts around you, I know he cares about you."

" No Tommy doesn't care about anyone. He acts like he cares and if anyone gets too close he runs off . Maybe I should do that too. That way I won't get hurt anymore."

" Jude. You are the only person Tommy said goodbye to."

"Lucky me." Jude said as she rolled her eyes.

Kwest was about to say something else when someone knocked on the studio door.

" Jude. Darius asked me to tell you to go by his office when you got here." "O.K. Thanks Sadie." Jude tried to smile. She got up to leave but stopped when she noticed Sadie still lingering under the door. Jude turned around to see who she was smiling at with a goofy expression on her face. Then it all made sense when she saw Kwest with the same goofy smile on his face. " Hey Kwest." " Hey Sadie." They both greeted before Sadie went back to her desk. Jude followed her sister with a smirk on her face.

What was that all about?" Sadie turned red. " What are you talking about?"

"Hey Kwest. Hey Sadie." Jude mocked. " It's nothing." "Are you guys going out or something?" " We went out once right after you left but he hasn't asked me out since." Sadie said sadly. " How come?" Sadie shrugged her shoulders.

" Darius is waiting for you."

" Oh right." Jude walked into Darius office. Darius motioned for her to sit down.

" My favorite Instant Star is back." he smiled. " Don't tell Mason I said that." he joked.

" I promise ." Jude laughed. "OK. Lets get down to business. The new Instant Star finals are Friday and I want you to be there."

"I'm I performing?" Jude asked sitting up.

"No, you're going to be there as a spectator. Enjoy the show. It'll be good for the public to see you there supporting the newest instant star."

" No problem." " Also you have a performance in three days and a press conference. Everyone wants to know how you feel about your album going platinum."

" WHAT!!!!" Jude screamed. Darius laughed at Jude's shocked expression. " Darius are you serious?" Darius smiled. " Jude I don't joke about something like that." Before he knew it Jude had run over to his side of the desk and hugged him. " I knew you could do it. Now go and work with Kwest who's your new producer and SME on the song you're going to perform at the press conference.

" I have to tell T…. Kwest. About the album!" She said quickly. When Jude left the office. She ran over to Sadie. " Sadie! My album went platinum." " Yeah I heard. But Darius made us promise not to tell you. He wanted to be the one to do it.

" I can't believe it Sadie. How could you stand it? You're like the gossip queen." " Hey." Sadie said. Jude felt so happy she thought she would burst at any moment. Finally something was going right.

"I'm so happy right now." Jude beamed.

" Yeah and Kwest is your producer." Jude smiled even bigger at her sisters comment. Sadie felt her face turn red. She knew what Jude was thinking. " There's nothing going on with me and Kwest."

"Sadie what is with you and your addiction to my producers." Jude laughed.

" You're going to pay for that one." Sadie warned. " Here." Sadie handed Jude a big bag. " What's this?" "Your fan mail. Have fun responding." Sadie grinned.

Jude went to the studio with her mail to talk to Kwest. " Wow that's a big bag." Kwest got up from his chair and helped Jude with the bag she was dragging. She started to open a letter when Kwest stopped her. " We are supposed to be working Jude."

" Aww. Come on Kwest just a few."

" Fine but if Darius walks in here. You're on your own."

A few letters turned to 20. Then Jude came across a yellow envelope. "Hmm I wonder what this is." Jude eyed the package with curiosity. She began opening it and took out it's contents.

"Oh my God."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best. I'm so happy you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I also don't own the song " Your Star" by Evanescence. So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to please review. **

**Chapter 3**

Jude continued to look down at the contents she had just taken out of the envelope. " Oh my God!" She repeated. " Jude what are you looking at?"

" Look at this." Jude said holding up a framed picture.

"Someone drew a picture of me." Jude smiled full of pride. She handed it to Kwest while she read the letter that came with it.

" Kwest. I have the best fans. Isn't that sweet?"

" Wow this is really good." Kwest looked over the drawing with interest. " I'm going to write them back to thank them. This must have taken a long time to do." Kwest watched as Jude started to get up. " Uh .Where do you think you are going?" " I'm going to get some paper from Sadie so I can write to my fan."

" No you are not. We have to start working on your new song." Jude made a sad puppy dog face. " Aww come on Kwest."

" That's not going to work again Jude." Jude sat back in her chair in resignation. One look at Kwest and she knew he meant business. She didn't want him to get in trouble with Darius. He was just staring out with the whole producer thing.

" I'm going to get SME so we can record the music for your song. Then we can record you singing." With that he was out the door.

It took two hours, countless takes and two fights with Speed about why he can't have a guitar solo in the middle of the song, which turned into another fight with Kyle about if Speed gets a guitar solo he gets a drum solo, to finally get done. What was with the ego trips and SME all of the sudden? It also wouldn't have taken so long if the guys hadn't taken almost an hour to construct the largest sandwich known to man and then attempt to eat it. Where was Kwest you ask? He was " helping" in the construction of said sandwich. " You want things done right you have to do it yourself." Kwest had told Jude when she got tired of waiting for the sandwich fest to be over.

_I could have read more fan mail and answered it all by the time these guys finished eating. _Jude thought. " Eating is like a sport dude. You have to take your time. And savor the moment. Otherwise there's no point." Speed pointed out. " Are we still taking about eating? It's just a sandwich." Jude said.

" Just a sandwich?!" The foursome yelled. Speed, Kyle Wally and even Kwest looked at her like she had said something too offensive to ever be mentioned again.

Jude rolled her eyes and went back into the studio. She decided to go back to her fan mail. All of a sudden she came across another package that looked similar to the one with the self portrait. _Yay! More pictures of me. Anymore and I'm going to get a big head. _ Jude thought. She managed to get it open and noticed the package had several pictures in it. She was about to take them out when she heard SME and Kwest coming back from lunch. She put the package down next to the sound board.

" You ready Jude?" " I have been ready Kwest." Jude said slightly annoyed. Jude went into the recording booth with SME and finished recording the music. SME took off saying they were hungry again. After a short break, Kwest set up to record the lyrics to her song. " OK. Super star. Ready when you are." Jude smiled at Kwest and motioned that she was ready. The music started and soon the sound of Jude's' voice was filling the recording booth.

_**"Your Star"**_

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.  
I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

_And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

_And I'm alone now,  
Me and all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts in pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

_So far away.  
It's growing colder without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me._

_All my fears turn to rage._

_And I'm alone now, me  
And all I stood for.  
We're wandering now.  
All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out._

"That was great Jude." Kwest knew who the song was about. There was no way it could be about anyone else. "Tommy has no idea what he's done." Kwest said quietly to himself. " Jude we can do it again but I think you nailed it."

"No I want to do it again. I can do it better than that."

"Whatever you say star." Kwest smiled. When they were done Jude sat in the chair next to Kwest. " That was one of your best songs."

" Thanks. I had a lot of inspiration." " What's this?" Kwest picked up the yellow envelope that was sitting on the far end of the soundboard.

" Oh. I forgot about that. It's more fan mail." She smiled. Jude picked up the package and spilled the contents on her lap. As quickly as her smile appeared on her face, it was gone.

Jude felt all her blood rush to her feet. It was a good thing she was sitting. She put up one hand to her face cover her mouth. " Oh my God!"

" What more fan art?" Kwest joked. But his grin disappeared when he saw Jude's pale face. She suddenly stood up. The contents on her lap dropping to the floor. " No. No. No. This can't be happening."

Kwest watched as Jude began pacing the floor. " Jude what's going on?" She didn't answer. She could feel the tears starting to surface. Her heart began to pound forcefully in her chest. For a second she thought she was going to faint. " My career is over." She whispered.

" Jude tell me what's wrong?" Kwest went over to Jude and grabbed her by both her arms. He began to shake her lightly. Then he shook her more forcefully when she didn't answer. She was staring down at the floor. Then he realized she was looking at the contents the envelope held earlier and she had dropped.

" What is this?" Kwest picked up the pictures on the floor. He quickly skimmed through each of them. They were pictures of Jude. She looked like she was drinking. And some pictures were of her passed out on a bed. The person taking the pictures was trying to undress her. Then he saw the note.

_$ 50,000 _

_Or these go to the press._

_xxx_

_A friend_

By now Jude was on the floor. Silent tears falling down her cheeks. Kwest went to the studio door and locked it. Jude didn't even look up. It was like she was numb. That was exactly how she felt. _How could this happen? The guy looked harmless._

"What guy?" She must have said it out loud without noticing it. She looked up at Kwest and took his hand which he had offered. He helped her to sit down. " Why did you lock the door?"

" I didn't want anyone to come in here and see the pictures." Jude nodded in understanding

"Kwest I'm going to tell you something but you can't freak out ok? Or act all big brotherly." He nodded weakly.

She proceeded to tell Kwest everything that had happened after Tommy left. How when she got to Barrie to see Mason she met a fan that seemed really nice. She wanted to drown her pain the only way she could. He offered to buy her some drinks and she gladly accepted. She asked the guy to stay with her in Mason's room. She felt so alone. Tommy had left her and she couldn't stand to be left alone again. She didn't remember much after that. But she did remember seeing flashes right before she passed out cold. She didn't think much of it. The next morning she woke up and it was just she and Mason in the room.

" I didn't tell Darius because I didn't think it was important."

" You didn't tell anyone any of this?" Kwest looked over at Jude. Concern written all over his face.

" No. I mean Mason knows that I was drinking with that guy. But I don't know if he knows he went up to the room with me."

" Jude. Didn't you learn anything from the first time you got drunk?"

" I know Kwest. I'm so stupid." Jude ran her hands through her hair and rested them over her eyes.

" You're not stupid Jude. You just need to learn how to handle things."

Jude took her hands off her face and stared at Kwest.

"I am stupid! Would someone intelligent get drunk with some random dude? Oh and then ask them to please stay with them in their room?" Jude sighed deeply before going on. "I'm stupid and a slut."

Kwest couldn't help but laugh at Jude's conclusion. " Again you're not stupid. And you're not a slut."

"Yes I am." Jude buried her face in her hands again.

Kwest furrowed his eyebrows at Jude. " Jude are you not telling me the whole story?" Jude looked up at Kwest. " Did you…. I mean did you and that guy….you know."

" No!! " Jude looked at Kwest horrified. "Are you sure?" Kwest waited patiently for Jude's answer.

"Yes! When I woke up I was fully dressed." Kwest nodded. " And besides I think I would notice if I… you know."

" Alright. I believe you. If you can't even say it, then you're innocent." Jude smiled at Kwest. After a long pause Kwest spoke again.

" You have to tell Darius."

"No!!! He'll fire me."

"Jude this guys is blackmailing you. This is bigger than any problem you have ever had."

" I don't know."

Kwest cupped Jude's chin with his hand. " Look. I'm here for you. I'll go with you if you want." Jude nodded and thanked Kwest.

He helped her pick up the pictures and the note. They put everything back in the envelope and walked out of the studio. Jude was holding Kwest's hand for support.

They walked up to Sadie's desk. " Sadie? Is D in his office?" Sadie looked up from some papers she was filing.

" Yeah but he's on a conference call." Sadie stared at Jude and Kwest's intertwined fingers.

" I need to talk to him. It's important."

Sadie looked over at both Jude and Kwest. She knew something was going on. She called Darius and told him Jude needed to speak with him.

" Make it quick." Jude nodded. She let go of Kwest's hand momentarily.

When they were outside of Darius' door, Kwest could sense she was getting nervous. He didn't want her to loose her nerve. He grabbed her hand again and leaned in to whisper in her ear. " You can do this." She sighed and smiled up at him.

Sadie who was curious about what was going on, watched as the two went to Darius office. She noticed how they walked hand in hand. Then suddenly let go. Next she saw Jude pause at the door. But what she saw after that caught her interest more. Kwest grabbed Jude's hand again and whispered in her ear.

Jude knocked on the door. And went in. " D. I have to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/ N: Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this out but school has me crazy busy. Thank you to all those who review. I'm glad you guys like it**. **Don't forget to review. I promise Jommy this chapter and more the next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. **

**Chapter 4**

Darius motioned for Jude and Kwest to sit down. Jude swallowed nervously and clutched the package in her hand tightly to her chest.

"You're done recording your latest hit?" Darius smiled.

" Yeah, but there's actually something I need to talk to you about." Darius waited for Jude to continue but noticed the glance that she exchanged with Kwest.

Darius let out a heavy sigh. " I'm not going to like this am I Jude?" Darius shook his head.

" D. First of all I want to say.."

"Out with it."

Jude looked down at her feet then at Kwest who just smiled at her and nodded his head.

" There's a part about the night of my second album release party that I left out when you asked me about it."

"Which is?"

She began to tell Darius the whole story. How she was completely broken and just wanted to escape. About the guy at the bar and all the drinks he bought for her.

" The next morning I woke up to knocking on Mason's door. It was Jaime and well you know the rest."

"Jude. Why are you telling me this now?"

Jude took a deep breath and handed the envelope to Darius. He eyed Jude before he opened it. As soon as he skimmed through the contents his eyes grew wide.

"When did you receive this?" The anger in his voice more than evident.

" Today. I opened it about an hour ago." Jude said meekly.

Darius pressed the intercom on his desk.

" Sadie. Hold all my calls. I'm here for NO ONE! GOT IT?" he said sternly.

"Yeah. I got it." Sadie responded on the other end.

" What else happened with this guy?"

Jude looked at D with a confused expression. Darius raised his eyebrows at her. She suddenly understood what he meant. The pictures implied a lot of things. A lot of bad things.

" I don't remember exactly."

" Well. What do you remember **exactly**? "

" I remember we went to Mason's room and then I passed out." She said quickly.

" Did you sleep with him?" Darius said bluntly.  
Jude was taken back by his directness.

Jude bit her lip in concentration. There were a lot of things she didn't remember and a lot of things she didn't want to remember about that night. She honestly couldn't remember everything that went on in that room.

" _**What if I did sleep with that guy and I don't remember? Oh come on Jude you would remember something like that." **_

She looked up at Darius who was still waiting for an answer.

" No. I didn't."

"You don't sound all that convinced."

Darius leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. Jude waited for Darius to let her have it. But instead he smiled at her.

" We can fix this Jude. Big D will make it go away." Jude let out a breath she didn't realize she had held.

Darius face turned sour again

" DON'T do that again. Understand?"

"Sure D. Good girl from now on." Jude held her hand over her heart.

" Good. Now get out of here. I have to get together with some people to see how we can fix this."

Kwest and Jude walked out of Darius office.

" You see Jude, everything will be o.k."

Jude smiled up at him and pulled him into a hug. She leaned in and kissed Kwest on the cheek. "_**What would I have done without Kwest" ** _Jude thought.

Kwest stroked her cheek and led her back to the studio.

Sadie meanwhile had seen the whole scene take place and she was not happy. **_"Is there something going on with Jude and Kwest?" _**Sadie thought to herself. She bit down on her pencil and tried to figure out a way to ask Jude what was going on. **_" And why did they both go in to talk to Darius?"_**

_**A few days passed and Jude felt like everything in her life was falling into place. Her album had gone platinum, the press conference went great, Darius said the blackmail dude had agreed to keep quiet about the pictures with the money D offered him. And the new Instant Star finals were tomorrow. Jude had met some of the finalists. The one that stood out the most was Karma. Jude figured she would probably win. She seemed cool and she said she was Jude's # 1 fan. Who wouldn't love that right? Everything was perfect. Well almost. The only thing missing was Tommy. Oh and Sadie had been acting really weird lately. She could have sworn she gave her an evil look when Jude went out to lunch with Kwest yesterday. She was trying to figure out why Kwest had not asked out Sadie again. Nothing wrong with that. **_

**Instant Star Finals ( Backstage)**

" Jude!"

Jude turned around to see who was calling her. It that girl Karma.

"Hey what's up."

"I just wanted to thank you all your help this week. I know that if I win. It'll be all thanks to you." Karma smiled and pulled Jude into hug.

Jude felt awkward hugging her. I mean they had just met but hey, she was fan.

" Wow. You are so sweet. So are you nervous?"

"Yeah. A little."

"Well you'll do great. I know it."

"Karma you're up." Karma ran toward the stage hand and glanced back a Jude one more time. Flashing Jude one of her famous smiles.

Jude looked toward the stage and remembered when she won Instant Star. She was a nervous wreck. She never thought she would make it out of the bathroom. Jude laughed quietly to herself at the thought. Unexpectedly she felt someone looking at her. She turned around to see who it was. Nothing could have prepared her for who stood just a few feet in front of her.

" Hey girl." The man smiled at her .

Jude smiled back and walked towards him. Suddenly remembering she was supposed to be angry at him. But how could she? She had dreamt about seeing him again so many times. Thought about all the things she would say to him. Where did he go? Why did he go? But at that moment she could do anything but look at him.

"Quincy" Tommy walked towards Jude and reached for her. Jude soon found herself in the arms of Tom Quincy. His limbs wrapped around her tightly. He couldn't believe he was seeing her again. Months and months of waiting to come back and not being able to. With out even noticing it, he inhaled the scent of her hair. How good she smelled and so typically Jude.

Jude noticed him doing this but didn't say anything. She was guilty of the same thing. How she missed the smell of leather and cologne.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a little voice. It wasn't until she listened that she heard what the voice was saying.

Jude pulled away from Tommy to see a little girl of about four tugging at the bottom of Tommy's jacket.

" Daddy. I'm thirsty." The little girl said rubbing her eyes.

Jude's eyes flew from the girl to Tommy.

" Daddy?!" Jude said in a loud whisper. Before she could contain herself, tears stared to form in her eyes.

" Jude. It's not what you think."

Jude just shook her head at him and tried to rush past him. But she wasn't quick enough. Tommy had a firm grip on her upper arm.

" Girl let me explain."

" Don't call me girl. I'm not your girl." She spat. Tommy sighed and loosed his grip on her. She needed to leave. She didn't want to let Tommy see how easily he broke her.

She ran past Tommy towards the dressing rooms.

Jude tried to get away from Tommy.

"_**Tommy has a kid"**_

Jaime, who had seen the whole scene unfold, made his way to where Jude had ran to.

He saw her sitting in a chair. Her head resting on the table in front of her.

" Hey." Jaime said, quietly entering the room.

Jude looked up to see who had entered. She wiped her nose with her hand as best she could. Her eyes bloodshot and swollen from her tears.

"You ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok. Jaime."

" No. Not really."

Jude let out a small whimper before putting her head down again. After a few minutes she looked up again.

" It's Tommy." She started.

Jaime rolled his eyes at her "Of course it is Jude."

"Excuse me?"

" When isn't one of your mental break downs not about Tommy?"

" He has a kid Jaime!! How could he not tell me!"

" Because he doesn't have to Jude!"

" You don't get it Jaime." Jude looked away from him.

"Get what? That your obsessed with a lame ex-boy bander?

" Obsessed? I'm not obsessed!"

" Oh really. Then what do call the reasoning behind these little mental breakdowns you have every time Quincy lets you down."

Jude didn't have an answer for that. Not one Jaime would be satisfied with anyway.

She looked at Jaime thought the mirror. " You don't know what it's like to love someone so much , that every little thing they do have affects you." She said sadly.

"Actually… I do." He said quietly.

Jude's head snapped up to look at him. He dug his hands in his pocket and looked at his feet. Jude continued to stare at him. Neither one knowing what to say next.

" Jaime I.."

" Don't say anything Jude."

She let out a soft sigh.

" You're so much better than this Jude. You're so much better than Quincy."

"What if I'm not?" She said wiping her cheeks.

Jaime walked up to her and pulled her up to him.

" Stop letting him do this to you. He's going to keep breaking your heart every chance he gets. But only if you allow it" Jaime drew Jude into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

" You're so strong when it comes to everything else. Except Tommy. Time to move on Jude. It's time for you to grow up."

They were interrupted by Portia who was standing at the door. She was beaming happily at both of them. Unaware of what had just happened.

" Jude. Come on they are about to crown the new Instant Star and Darius wants you to be there."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Portia walked away and Jude pulled herself together. Jaime was right. Tommy wouldn't control her anymore. It was time for a new Jude. A Jude that could live without Tommy's approval.

She hugged Jaime and made her way to the side of the stage. Darius grabbed her hand and led her on stage. She put on her best smile. She wasn't pretending all that much. She felt a new sense of power over come her. She glanced at the other side of the stage where she spotted Tommy. He smiled at her and she glanced away. But not before seeing the look of disappointment that overcame his beautiful face when she didn't smile back.

Soon the new Instant Star was crowned. Karma. She was a nice girl. It' was going to be cool having another girl around the studio.

This was the start of something new. New album, new friends, and a new Jude. Yes, despite Tommy's return, things were looking up.

_**Nothing can keep me down. **_Jude thought with a smile.

_**Teasers for chapter 5 :**_

" Judging from Karma's performance, it seems you have some pretty heavy competition."

" There's only room for one super star at G-Major. And that's me."

Tommy shook his head. Preparing himself for Jude's usual rant. But instead she continued to look towards the sky.

Jude let herself fall on the couch. " Please tell me this isn't happening."

Speed sat next to her .

" Oh it's happening. Didn't know you had it in you Harrison."

"_**It's official. Everyone is going to think I'm a slut." **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. **

**Chapter 5**

The next day at G- Major started out like any other day. Well except for the fact that today was Karma's first press conference. Jude watched from studio A as the reporters and photographers arrived and set up.

Everyone was asking Karma how she felt about winning the contest and all the typical questions they ask the new Instant Star.

Jude rolled her eyes at the reporters.

" Can't they think of new questions to ask? What do they want her to say? Oh gee I hate winning Instant Star. It's my worst nightmare come true."

Jude heard someone laughing behind her. It was Kwest.

" Hey Mr. Producer." She smiled.

" Listening in on how they interview the competition?"

" Competition? Karma? No way. At G-Major we are one big happy family." She laughed.

" I'm actually glad you're here. There's something I need to talk to you about. Something that happened this morning."

Jude was about to ask Kwest what was going on when suddenly she heard her name being called. Apparently she wasn't very good at hiding in the studio. The press saw her and jumped at the chance to interview Jude as well.

" Jude. What do you think of the new Instant Star?" Jude stepped out of the studio and into the lobby.

" I think she's great. I saw Karma perform and I know she's going to fit right in here at G-Major."

Jude was hoping that was enough for them to leave her alone now. But she was wrong.

Another reporter spoke up.

" Judging from Karma's performance, it seems you have some pretty heavy competition."

Jude smiled sweetly at the reporters. " There's enough room for both of us."

" Karma? What do you have to say about Jude? Another reporter asked.

Karma giggled a little before giving her answer.

" I have so much respect for Jude as an artist. I just hope one day I can be a pro like her. And I agree with her. There is more than enough room for both of us."

"Does that mean we can expect a Jude/ Karma duet very soon?"

Before either one of them could answer. Darius stepped in.

" You can expect a lot of great things from our newest Instant Star." At that Karma smiled but it faded when Darius continued. "And even greater things from our super star Jude Harrison."

After that the press conference was over. Jude was about to walk back into the studio when Karma stopped her. "I'll see you later Jude." Karma said as she pulled Jude into a hug. Then she leaned in closer to whisper something in Jude's ear.

" There's only room for one super star at G-Major. And that's me." Karma pulled away from a shocked Jude and grinned at her before walking away.

"What was that about?" Someone asked behind her.

" I don't know." She answered. But then she recognized the voice.

"Mason!!!!" Jude jumped into his arms, almost making them both fall on the ground.

" When did you get here?" She said getting off of him.

" I walked in just in time to see some of the press conference and you get assaulted disguised as a hug by the newest Instant Star." He laughed.

" You don't know the half of it."

"That bad huh?"

"That girl is a she devil in angels clothing. She is so fake."

" I could have told you that hun. I saw the press conference ' I just hope one day I can be a pro like her. '" he mocked.

Jude laughed out loud at his comment.

"I can spot them a mile away." He shook his head

"Yeah well apparently I can't." Jude sighed.

Jude wanted to breathe in some fresh air. She stepped outside of G-Major and into the back alley. She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. She closed her and leaned against the wall.

" _**So much for new friends." **_She thought.

" Hiding from the world?" Jude opened her eyes to see Tommy leaning against the wall. A smile playing on his face.

"Not really." She responded plainly before turning her attention back to the sky.

"Girl we need to talk."

Jude didn't bother to look at Tommy. " I don't know what about." She shrugged.

Tommy sighed and walked towards Jude. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but decided against it.

" So I guess D let you have you're old job back."

" Yeah. He said I could work on Karma's album."

" That's nice. Well I hope you and Karma are very happy together."

Tommy shook his head. Preparing himself for Jude's usual rant. But instead she continued to look towards the sky.

"Jude. I know you hate me right now but I need to talk to you about something. I talked to Darius this morning and.."

"I don't hate you Tommy. I can't." She interrupted. Tommy's features began to soften. He was about to reach for her when she spoke again.

"Hating you would require feelings. Which is something I don't have for you. Not anymore." She stepped away from the wall and back into G-Major, leaving a dumbfounded Tommy behind.

Tommy stepped back into G-Major and into studio A. There he found Kwest but no Jude.

" Have you seen Jude?" Tommy asked calmly.

" No man. Not since after the press conference."

"Did you tell her?" He asked Kwest

"Did you?"

"She didn't give me a chance."

" She yell at you?"

"No man. She didn't." Tommy said a bit hurt.

" That's a good thing right?"

"No. She's freaking me out a little. She's acting way too calm. I mean this Jude we're talking about. She always lets me have it."

"You've been gone for a while. Jude grew up. She had to."

"She's not the same Jude."

Just then Jude walked into the studio. She ignored Tommy's presence and made her way towards Kwest. She reached over and hugged him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Tommy stared open mouth at them both. Tommy didn't miss the way Jude leaned way too close to Kwest during the hug and how Kwest's hand lingered a little too long on the small of Jude's back.

Kwest looked at Tommy's expression and down at Jude's wide smile. It was obvious Jude's little PDA was for Tommy to see.

"You ready to record my new song producer man?" she smiled

"Actually Kwest isn't your producer anymore Jude. I am." Tommy spoke up.

Jude looked over at Kwest.

"What is he talking about Kwest?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Jude. Darius put Tommy on your album."

"What about Karma?"

"He's doing yours when he's done with Karma."

" So what does that make me. Sloppy seconds?"

Tommy felt a little better seeing some of the old Jude finally coming out. But then she breathed in slowly and walked out of the studio just as peacefully as she entered.

Jude walked up to Sadie's desk.

" Sadie I need to talk to Darius."

"What's going on?"

"He pulled Kwest off my album. I'm working with Tommy now."

"You hate Tommy that much?"

"I just can't do that to Kwest. He really needs this chance."

" Kwest means that much to you?" Sadie said quietly.

Jude looked at Sadie confused.

" Well yeah he's my friend."

Sadie was about to respond when Darius came out of his office.

"D. Why is Tommy producing me?"

"Jude I don't have time for this. Tommy is the best producer and you're my best artist. I need you two working together."

"But Kwest…"

" Kwest will be fine. I've got him working with Mason and a few other artists. Including your friend Patsy."

Jude watched Darius retreating back.

She didn't want to be that close to Tommy. She could keep her cool around him when they were only in the same room for a few minutes at a time. But she didn't know if she could handle him all day ,in a studio, all alone.

_**FEW WEEKS LATER**_

Jude walked into her rehearsal space a smile on her face and a brand new attitude.

She heard cat calls and whistling coming from inside. When she came in she saw SME huddled around a tabloid.

"What's going on?"

"Well it isn't Jude. Our hot lead singer." Speed said looking Jude over. Kyle and Wally let out several bouts of laughter.

" What are you talking about Speed?"

Speed handed Jude the tabloid he was reading. Jude gasped at the headline.

" **Bad girl Jude's naughty night out." **She saw pictures of her passed out on a bed, drinking and making out with some guy on the bed.

Jude let herself fall on the couch. " Please tell me this isn't happening."

Speed sat next to her .

" Oh it's happening. Didn't know you had it in you Harrison."

Speed put his arm around her and let out a low growl.

Jude turned her head to look at Speed, shooting him a death stare.

Speed got the hint and moved off the couch.

"_**It's official. Everyone is going to think I'm a slut."**_

_**Teasers for Chapter 6: **_

**Before she walked away Karma leaned in to whisper in Jude's ear. _" May the best slut win." _**

"_**Jude. You're almost 18! Time to dress more sexy." **_**Portia grinned.**

"_**You don't get to come back after 4 months and apologize to make yourself feel better Tommy!!" **_

**Tommy leaned in towards Jude. She didn't lean back away him. She didn't know why. **

"_**He's going to hurt you again." **_**A little voice inside her head said.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! So what do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know if you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Thank you to those who review. Let me know what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jude Harrison walked into G-Major , her head held up high. Every step she took full of the dignity everyone probably thought she didn't have. The people she passed all looked up either to stare at her or whisper as soon as she passed them. She marched right into Darius' office, not bothering to knock.

Darius looked up to see a very angry Jude Harrison stalk up to his desk.

"What is this?" Jude threw the tabloid she had been gripping tightly, on Darius' desk. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips. Her eyes showed the rage she felt.

When he didn't answer her, Jude continued.

"I thought 'Big D' was going to take care of this for me." She mocked.

Darius got up from his desk and stood in front of Jude. He stared her down, trying to intimidate her. But it soon became apparent that Jude would not back down. He was reminded of the first time Jude stood up to him. It was during the video shoot for " Waste My Time." Jude Harrison might look inoffensive but she was actually a force to be reckoned with.

"**_She should have kept the red hair."_**

Darius calmed down a bit. Jude had every right to be angry.

" Look Jude. This creep didn't just want money for these pictures." He sighed.

Jude's whole composure changed. She dropped her hands from her hips. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted **you**." He said simply. "I wired him the money he asked for." He paused a moment. Not sure how to tell Jude the rest. He went behind his desk and retrieved a package. " I got the money back today. Along with this note." Darius handed her the note.

"_**Nice try. But a date with Jude Harrison is worth more than 50 grand.  
I'll get what I want one way or the other." **_

Jude read the note slowly. Her heart began to race. She suddenly felt light headed. She slowly let her self fall to the nearest seat. " I don't get it. Then why did he ask for the money?"

"I'm guessing he just wanted to get our attention. I spoke to him. He said one date with you and he would consider himself paid."

"Why didn't you just let me go out with him? This could all have gone away." Jude stared at Darius. She tried to read his expression. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious Jude? You think I would allow my #1 artist go out with some psychopath."

"Psychopath? You think I should be worried?" She said getting up abruptly.

"Look. Now that you're famous there are going to be a lot people who are going to try to use you to get fame themselves. My guess all this guy wants is his 15 minutes in the spotlight. Let's wait to see what he does next." He smiled at her.

"Oh you mean like kidnap me or something?" Jude said sarcastically.

" I don't think that will happen Jude. He's just a fan that wants to get attention. Probably wants everyone to know he dated Jude Harrison." He watched her face change to one of pure terror. "If you're that worried. I can get you a body guard."

Jude relaxed a little. Maybe she was making this into a bigger deal than it really was. The last thing she wanted right now was to draw more attention to herself. "No. He hasn't really done anything to make me think he might do me harm. You're right, let's wait." With that Jude walked out of Darius office.

When she walked into the lobby. She heard her name being called. It was her sister. She walked over to the receptionist desk.

"Jude. I wasn't sure if I should show you this but I think you should be prepared." Jude gave her sister a weird expression. Sadie turned her computer monitor to face Jude. It was an interview with Karma. The date on the screen said it was done a few hours ago.

" Karma what do you think about these pictures of Jude that have surfaced?" The reporter shoved a mic in front of Karma.

Karma looked at the reporter. Trying her best to look concerned. "I feel horrible for Jude. It must be terrible for her drinking problem to be showcased for the world to see."

Jude's jaw dropped. **_"Drinking problem?!!"_**

She listened to Karma continue the interview.

" Has Jude had a drinking problem for a while?" The reporter pressed on.

" From what I've heard from those close to her, and from what I've witnessed, she just hasn't found a way to deal with her problems in healthy manner."

The reporter just nodded and smiled at Karma.

" You seem genuinely concerned for Jude."

"Of course I am. It's very difficult to see someone you have become really close to, deal with all the drinking and.." Karma looked around looking like she was not sure if she should continue.

"_**She's such a phony!!"**_ Jude thought as she looked at the computer disgusted.

"Have you ever been through anything like what Jude is going through?"

"Oh no. Jude and I share many things in common, including a love of music. But Jude and I are very different. I don't care very much for drinking and… **I'm** a virgin." Karma said sweetly.

Jude felt like she had just been hit by a ton of bricks.

The reporter suddenly smirked. "Are you implying Jude Harrison is **not** a virgin?"

Karma looked at her feet before looking up. " I don't really feel comfortable talking about Jude's personal life. Like I said , Jude has a difficult time dealing with her problems. Everyone around her has tried to conceal her drinking and promiscuity from the public. But I think getting her help is more important." She smiled sadly.

Jude couldn't watch anymore. She put her hands on her face.

"She doesn't really say much after that." Sadie said trying to help the situation.

" She said enough." Jude whispered. More to herself than Sadie. Jude walked to studio C and shut the door.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Jude had gotten a guitar and began to write a song. After seeing Karma's interview she felt inspired. How did things get so out of control? One day she was Jude Harrison: Instant Star with a squeaky clean image. And now she was Jude Harrison: Instant Slut.

"_**If Karma thinks I'm just going to sit back and watch how she destroys my image, she clearly doesn't know who's she's messing with."**_

Jude's thoughts were interrupted by SME coming into the studio to join her.

" Hey dude." Speed said as he came in. He took a seat close to Jude and stared at her. They all looked like they were trying to suppress their laughter. She noticed SME was gawking at her with huge grins on their faces.

"What?!" Jude said defensibly.

"Nothing dude! What's you're problem?" Speed shot her a glare.

She looked at all three boys. " Ok. This is the first time you guys are quiet for more than 3 minutes. Out with it."

They exchanged glances before looking at Jude.

" We …uh …saw the interview with Karma." Kyle finally let out.

Jude rolled her eyes at them.

" Is it true?" Wally smiled.

" What the drinking ? Or the other **thing**?" Jude raised her eyebrows.

" You really going to tell us?" Wally asked.

"You want to know if I'm a virgin or not?" Kyle and Wally nodded their heads energetically.

They noticed Speed seemed to not be interested at all in finding out if Jude was a virgin or not. They had asked him at the rehearsal space and he simply said. " I don't like to discuss my sex life."

When Jude didn't say anything Wally spoke. " It's ok Harrison. We know Speed nailed you." He blurted out.

Jude looked at Speed who looked ready to bolt. Jude smiled evilly. " Did he now?" She tried to hide the anger in her voice.

" **Oh Speed. You are going to pay." **

Jude walked up to Speed who was sitting smugly in his chair. He backed away a little. He shut his eyes, waiting for Jude to punch him in the face. But instead he opened his eyes to see Jude smiling down at him. To Wally and Kyle's amazement ( and Speed's) Jude sat on Speed's lap. She licked her lips and touched the side of Speeds face with her hand. Jude move around a little on Speed's lap, trying to get comfortable. She heard Speed's breath catch in his throat.

" What else did you tell them Speed? Did you tell them all the things we used to do at the rehearsal space when Kyle and Wally left. Or what we used to do on the tour bus when everyone was asleep?" Speed looked up at Jude who still had the same grin on her face.

"You didn't forget to mention what we did against that wall Wally is leaning up against did you?" Wally moved away from the wall quickly.

" Or…" Jude leaned into Speed's ear and whispered something. She bit her bottom lip and watched as Speed's eyes bugged out. He suddenly turned bright red.

Kyle was ready to high five a very shocked Speed when Jude spoke again.

" Or maybe you tell them I just made that all up." She said getting off Speed's lap.

Wally looked confused. " Wait. Ok so are you a virgin or not?"

" **That** is my personal business. And as much as I love you guys… I'm not telling you." She smirked.

Before she left, Jude turned around to see a still very shocked Speed. Jude laughed as she opened the studio door.

She walked out of studio C and saw Karma walking toward her.

" Karma!! Just the phony backstabber I wanted to see." Jude smiled.

Karma rolled her eyes at her and continued past Jude, making sure she shoved her as she passed. Jude grabbed her arm and made Karma face her. " Not so fast princess." Jude smiled. "What's your game?"

Karma shook her head. " I don't know what you're talking about Jude."

"I'm talking about you trying to make me out to look like some kind of alcoholic whore!"

Karma laughed. " I think you took care of that all by yourself." She tried to walk away again but Jude grabbed her arm.

" I'm not done." Jude sneered.

Karma looked down at Jude's hand. Jude let go and Karma smiled at her.

" Look Jude. I know you're kind. You pretend to be all sweet and innocent so everyone will love you. Well I'm not falling for it. And now…neither will your fans."

"Well I guess you would know all about faking innocence. 'I'm a virgin.'" Jude mocked.

" What? You surprised we're not all sluts like you?" Karma prodded.

"Oh please! If you're a virgin, I'm a mathlete."

" I'm going to make one thing clear Jude. Just incase you haven't figured it out yet. I'm here to win. At any cost."

"What are you talking about? We already both won Instant Star. This isn't a competition." Jude scoffed.

"It is now." Karma smirked. Before she walked away Karma leaned in to whisper in Jude's ear. " May the best slut win."

_**Later that day**_

Jude was getting tired of holding up her arms for Portia to measure her.

"Sweetie? How are you doing?" Portia asked concerned.

" Everybody thinks I'm a drunk and I have a problem keeping it in my pants. How do you think I am?"

Portia laughed at Jude's outburst. " Sorry." She said before she continued to measure Jude.

" No. I'm sorry Portia. I have a lot going on in head right now."

Portia nodded in understanding.

Portia went to the clothes rack and handed Jude a low cut shirt and denim miniskirt. Jude eyed the clothes before looking at Portia.

" What's this?" Jude inquired.

" I need you try that on. Darius said he wants me to experiment some new looks on you."

" It's a little… short." Jude held the skirt against herself.

"Jude. You're almost 18! Time to dress more sexy." Portia grinned.

"I guess if everyone already thinks I'm a slut, I should try dressing the part." Jude sighed.

Portia took the clothes from her.

" I said **sexy**. Not slutty. There's a difference."

" Oh I see. Like the difference between me and Karma."

Portia raised her eyebrows at Jude and smiled.

After she was done with her fitting, Jude made her way to the studio A . She saw Tommy sitting at the soundboard consumed with mixing. She took a deep breath and went in. Tommy looked up and smiled at Jude. But it soon faded when she didn't return it.

"Hey girl? How are doing?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She said annoyed.

" Jude. If we're going to be working together, we have to at least be civil to each other. Don't you think?"

" Whatever." She rolled her eyes. She backed away slightly when he got up and approached her. Jude felt that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. The one she only got when she was with Tommy.

" I'm sorry girl. For leaving the way I did."

He seemed so sincere. Jude felt her eyes sting . She knew tears were eminent. She turned away form him. She willed herself not to crumple in front of him. Not to show her weakness for him.

"I wouldn't have left if it wasn't truly necessary for me to do so."

Jude laughed at his statement and Tommy had to recognize that her mocking laugh cut him deeply.

She slowly turned around to look at him . Her eyes were red rimmed. His heart broke at the sight. He knew how much he hurt her. If she only knew how much it hurt him to leave her. "You don't get to come back after 4 months and apologize to make yourself feel better Tommy!!"

"Jude. There are things about me that you don't know." He reached for her but Jude backed away.

"You mean how you have a daughter?" Tommy looked deep into her eyes. There was something there that told her to listen to him. To stop being so stubborn. Something that told her to forget her sorrow and just listen.

Tommy slowly leaned in towards Jude. She didn't lean back away from him. She didn't know why.

"_**He's going to hurt you again." **_A little voice inside her head said.

Jude sighed and was about to make her way to the recording booth, when his voice stopped her.

"She's my niece." He said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. So full of Jommy it might explode!!! Hahaha. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You guys have to know you rock!!! Tell me what you think. Lot's more Jommy to come!! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_**She's my niece." **_

His words echoed in her head. Could it be true? Had she made a big deal about nothing?

" What?" She finally spoke. She said it so quietly it was difficult to tell whether she was asking Tommy or herself.

She looked at him so intently. Tommy didn't say anything for quite a while. If he told her about his niece, he would have to tell Jude everything else. Otherwise she won't understand why he had to leave. There was so much Jude didn't know about him. So much no one knew about him. Well except for a select few.

Tommy sighed deeply and looked at the ground. As if there, he could find the words to explain his departure four months ago. He was about to let her in on a private part of his life. Somehow he knew that if he ever discussed this with anyone, Jude would be the one he would confide in because he…. well his feelings for Jude were still a mystery to himself. Or maybe he just couldn't admit to them.

Jude looked him over as if she were trying to read his mind. He smiled a little thinking she knew him so well she probably could.

" Her name is Sam. Or Samantha actually." Jude sat down in a chair and so did Tommy. " She's my younger brother Robbie's daughter." He stared at Jude for a moment before continuing.

" He lost his wife cancer about a year ago. Ever since then he started drinking…a lot. My sister Angie…" He said her name as if it pained him. " She called me about 6 months ago to tell me that Robbie was getting worse. He wasn't being much of a father to Sam. My parents didn't really help out too much. My dad, well he's never really gotten along with any of his children, except Angie. And my mom does whatever my dad tells her to do. They just didn't want to deal with Robbie's crap anymore. Angie called me pleading for me to come home. But I didn't want to see my dad. The last time I saw him.. Well let's just say it wasn't a pleasant goodbye."

Jude spoke for the first time since he started. " When was the last time you saw your family?"

" Right after I left Boyz Attack. My dad was ecstatic. He thought now I would get a 'real' job. When I told him I was going to Toronto to produce, he was pretty angry." Tommy didn't want to go too much into detail about his father. He figured he could tell Jude that some other time.

"So what happened that made you change your mind about leaving?" Jude said sadly.

"The day of your concert, I was surprised to see my uncle there. At first I thought my dad had sent him. I figured he needed something, which was always the only reason my dad ever tried to contact me. But then my uncle told me my sister begged for him to come get me. Robert was getting worse and the state wanted to take Sam away from him."

Jude thought back to that day. She was singing on stage a huge smile on her face. Tommy was watching her so intently. Then she saw the strange man talking to him and that's when Tommy left.

" I didn't know when or if I would be able to come back to Toronto. That's why I told you I wouldn't be coming back." Jude looked at him sadly. He knew she was thinking of the way he had left her at the restaurant.

"My brother and sister needed me and I was one of the only people who was willing to help. I knew Angie. She was probably taking on all the burden. She's my little sister. Not much older than you Jude." He smiled at Jude for a moment. " She reminds me of you. Always trying to help people, even when they're beyond saving."

Jude turned away a little. What could she possibly say to that. He spoke of his sister with such warmth. If he said Jude reminded him of his sister, did that mean Tommy cared more about Jude than he led on?

" I hopped on a plane to the states. Montana, actually. What I found there was worse than I thought. Robbie was a shadow of himself. He was always drunk, pale and skinny. Angie told me my parents didn't even bother to try to help her. Angie was trying to piece everything together, as usual. She was taking care of Sam and Robbie. A few days turned to weeks and one day I got in a fight with Robbie. He got in his car, drunk and ran into a telephone pole. They took him to the hospital but he was already brain dead."

Jude saw Tommy starting to tear up. She couldn't imagine what Tommy has been going through.

" Robbie and his wife had left Sam in my custody in their will. I wasn't sure if I would be able to take care of her. I mean I'm a mess. But my parents were out of the question, they didn't even know Sam. I mean really know her. My dad never bothered to get to know his own kids. Why would he bother with Sam? After I spent a few days with her, Sam started to feel like my family. It had been so long since I had felt that way." He paused to collect his thoughts. "I talked to the lawyers and it took a while for the adoption papers to go through. I'm actually still waiting for everything to be finalized but I needed to get away."

"What about Angie?" Tommy looked at Jude for a minute. She was taken aback by the impact her question had on him. He swallowed hard and looked like he was at a loss for words. He got up abruptly and paced around the room. " Tommy? What's going on?" She asked concerned.

" I sort of left out something when I was telling you everything." He sighed.

She studied him closely. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he spoke again.

" That night Robbie and I got into the fight. Angie was there trying to calm us down. When he ran off she went after him. I tried to stop her, but thought she was the only one that could calm Robbie down. I waited for hours before I got any news from her. The hospital called and told me they had been in an accident. Robbie was dead and Angie was in a coma." He looked over at Jude who had a shocked look on her face. " The doctors say Angie could wake up at any second or she may never wake up."

" Tommy. I don't know what to say. What about your parents? Where were they? "

" My parents went to the hospital to see my sister. My dad blamed me for what happened. He told me I shouldn't have let her go after my brother. That I should have let Robbie kill himself."

"Wow. That's pretty harsh." Jude said rising her eyebrows.

"Yeah well that's my wonderful father for you." He said sarcastically. " That made me want to take Sam away even more. I didn't want my niece to grew up like my siblings and I did. I figured I couldn't possibly screw her up as much as my dad could." For the first time she saw him actually smile a little.

He saw her sad expression. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. " I know what you're thinking, girl. You probably think I'm a horrible person for leaving when my little sister is still in a coma. My baby sister is dying and I couldn't bare to see her like that anymore."

Jude smiled sadly at him. Without thinking she freed one of her hands from his grasp to caress his cheek. "I don't think you're a bad person, Tommy. You were under a lot of pressure and now, you have custody of a little girl." Tommy smiled at her. He loved the feel of her soft palm against his face. He looked at her and felt himself getting lost in the deep color of her eyes. How did she do it? Jude always made him forget everything if only for a second. His thoughts were interrupted by the realization that she had spoke.

"What?" He uttered. She laughed a little.

" I said. Why did she call you daddy?"

He grabbed both her hands again. " On the airplane ride back to Toronto, she told me how much I looked like her dad. Then she asked me if I was going to be her new daddy. When I told her 'yes' she asked me if she could stop calling me 'Uncle Tommy' and call me daddy." He smiled.

" Oh." Suddenly it hit her. She remembered all the things she had yelled at him and how cold she had acted toward him lately.

" So I guess I owe you an apology Quincy. " She said shyly.

He laughed . " Nothing having dinner with me wouldn't fix." He grinned.

"Are you trying to manipulate me into going out with you so you'll forgive me?" She said getting up and putting her hands on her hips. A playful smile painted on her face.

" I don't think I would have to. You should thank your lucky stars at the chance to go on a **date** with Tom Quincy."

He noticed her face turn serious when he said **date**.

" Are you admitting it would be a **date**?" She teased.

" Maybe." He said getting closer to her. Jude's playful expression quickly left her face. He was so close to her she could feel the warmth of his breathe on her face.

" I missed you so much, girl. You have no idea." Tommy snaked one of his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

" I missed you too Quincy." She said softly. She looked up at him and he smiled at how innocent she looked. Her big eyes telling him she still believed in him. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She planted her nose in his chest, breathing in his scent. If he noticed he didn't lead on. Partially because he was guilty of the same thing. He rubbed the tip of his nose along the top of her head before he kissed it lovingly.

She smiled up at him.

"So when do you want to go on our big date?" he smiled.

" I don't know? You planning on staying for it this time?" she said.

" Jude?" he said slightly annoyed.

" Sorry Tommy but I had to say it. Do you know how long I had been waiting to do it?"

Tommy raised one of his eyebrows at her and grinned wickedly.

Jude hit him in the chest. "I meant to tell you off. Perv!" She laughed.

He found himself getting lost in how musical her laughter sounded.

"I want you to meet my niece Sam first." He grinned.

"Yeah. That would be great Quincy." She hugged him tighter and smiled, happy to be in his arms.

They heard a throat being cleared and they hastily stepped away from each other. It was Karma.

" Am I interrupting?" Karma said slyly.

"_**Yes!!" **_Jude thought. " Don't you always." Jude said, getting a laugh from Tommy and Kwest, who had come up behind Karma just in time to hear Jude.

" We better get to work." Tommy said. Before Jude left. Tommy grabbed Jude by the arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

" We'll talk about our **date** later, girl." They both exchanged smiles as she walked out the door. Unaware of the stares they received from both Karma and Kwest.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, now please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you as always to my reviewers and the people who read this. Drama for Jude is coming up. Read and Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or "Unforgivable" By Kaci Brown**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jude got out of her car and walked slowly toward the doors of G-Major. She suddenly had the feeing someone was watching her. She turned around but only saw the cars and people passing by. She looked across the street to the little newsstand and could have sworn she saw some blond guy duck behind it. Jude shook her head and convinced herself she was being paranoid. When she walked into the building, she saw a large arrangement of red roses on Sadie's desk.

" What's this?" Jude said as she leaned toward the flowers to smell them.

" You have a secret admirer little sister." Sadie smiled. She took the card that came with the roses and handed it to Jude.

Jude grinned and opened the card slowly. Her smile faded once she read the card.

_**To my photogenic Rock star.**_

_**XXX **_

_**A friend.**_

They were from him. " They're from a fan." Jude tried to smile. " Oh. Let me see." Sadie said as she made a move to grab the card from Jude's grasp.

" No. It's just fan stuff. Nothing too thrilling." Jude said. Sadie must have bought it because she smiled at Jude as she made her way to studio A.

Sadie thought it was strange that Jude didn't let her see the card. What was she hiding?

Jude was passing the lobby when she saw Karma talking to Speed. They were being a little too 'friendly' in Jude's opinion. Karma was laughing at something Speed was saying. Then Karma touched the side of Speed's face. She saw Speed turn slightly red.

" _**What's that all about? We are suppose to hate her Vin!! " **_Jude thought as she made a face. Karma suddenly turned to look at Jude and smiled evilly at her as she touched Speed's chest lightly. Jude rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

She was sitting in studio A studying the card she got from that guy when she heard someone come in.

" Hey Kwest." She smiled. Kwest took a seat next to her and sighed.

" What's wrong Kwest?" Jude said sitting up.

"Nothing. Just waiting for Patsy to finish her 3 hour restroom break." He said taking a seat next to her.

Jude laughed at Kwest's annoyed face. She knew Patsy always gave Kwest a hard time.

"So. What was that Karma and I interrupted this morning?"

" It was nothing. It was Tommy explaining why he left." Jude sighed. She spun around in her chair but stopped when she saw Kwest.

Kwest was shaking his head. " What?" Jude said annoyed.

" Jude. Tommy is my best friend. But you. You are like my little sister. I don't want you to get hurt." He said reaching for her hands.

" I won't Kwest. I'm a big girl. I can watch out for myself. Besides Tommy and I are just friends." She smiled at him. She understood that Kwest just wanted to help. But she could handle Tommy.

" I saw the way you were hugging him. There was nothing 'friendly' about it Jude. On neither you or Tommy's part."

Jude pulled her hands away from Kwest.

" Tommy told me he left because of some family stuff. He apologized and now I'm moving on."

" Is that why you're going on a date with him?" Kwest grinned.

Jude raised her eyebrows at him. " I heard what he whispered to you." He looked her over and waited for her to answer. He didn't want Tommy to hurt her even if he knew Tommy did care about her. Maybe more than Tommy realized.

Jude let out a soft sigh. " Kwest. I know I can't let Tommy hurt me anymore. I realized that when I thought he had a daughter. He has so much control over me. It's pathetic."

" T does care about you Jude. He just doesn't know how to handle it."

" I know. It's just that. Tommy. He reels me in and the moment we get too close he pushes me away. And he does nothing but throw my age in my face. When he's the one that has to grow up. He kisses me and he either tells me to forget it or when he doesn't I try to talk about it and he changes the subject."

" I've known the guy forever. Tommy is a complicated guy."

" Yeah well he's not **my** complicated guy. Not anymore." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. After a moment of silence. Jude spoke again. " But hey, you shouldn't be giving out advice on matters of the heart. Not when you refuse to go out with my sister. Who I know for a fact you like." She grinned.

" Jude. Let's not talk about that. Sadie and I… It's complicated." Kwest said getting up. He turned his back to her.

"Well so are we and Tommy and look I came up with a solution." She got up to and walked toward her friend.

" Jude. Drop it." Jude put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn around.

"Just tell me what's going on. Come on Kwest I thought we were friends. I tell you all my stuff and you usually tell me yours."

" Alright." He sighed. "It's just that, I don't think Sadie is over Tommy. I don't want to be her rebound."

" You won't be. My sister really likes you Kwest. Sometimes I can't get her to shut up about you." Jude smiled.

" I don't know Jude." He said shaking his head.

" Just ask her out. And you'll see how happy she looks when you do."

Kwest smiled and nodded his head. Jude smiled back and hugged Kwest.

_**Later that day**_

Sadie was leaving the studio some to run some errands for Darius. She was just about to reach her car when she accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground. It was partially her fault. She was looking down trying to check if she had all of the papers Darius gave her.

" I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said as a pair of arms helped her up.

" No. I'm sorry. I was kind of in my own little world and wasn't paying attention."

She looked up to see a really cute blond guy. He smiled at her and extended his hand for her to shake.

" My name is Kevin Brown." Sadie smiled at took his hand. " I'm Sadie. Sadie Harrison." The guy smiled even bigger at the sound of her name. Her last name to be exact.

" I feel really bad. Let me make up to you. How about I take you to get some coffee? There's a shop just around the corner."

Sadie knew she had to hurry but something about this guys made her trust him. She agreed and she went to have coffee with him. " Ok but I can't be too long or my boss will have my head." she laughed.

The guy turned out to be really nice. It had been a long time since she had so much fun. Not since she went out with Kwest to be exact. He was a really sweet guy. He even went with her to run her errands. He helped her out a lot because she didn't know how to get to one of the places D had sent her and Kevin did.

He took her back to G-Major and told her how great his afternoon had been.

" Hey I know we just met. But…would you like to go out with me tonight? I know of this club that's opening and I'd like for you to come." He grinned at her.

Sadie thought about her answer. She was going to say no because well she had just met the guy. But suddenly she saw Kwest coming out of his car and toward her and Kevin. Before she could think it through. She said. " Yeah. I would love to go out with you." She gave Kevin her address and told him she would see him later.

She smiled when Kevin reached for her hand and kissed it. She saw Kwest pass her and make a face at Kevin as he walked into the building. Sadie smiled and walked into G-Major after him.

" Yeah. She really likes me. That must be why she's making dates with other guys." Kwest told Jude. Jude was in hospitality when she saw Kwest storming into G-Major followed by a very content looking Sadie.

" What do you want Kwest. She got sick of waiting. Now you have to win her back." Jude smiled.

" Forget it Jude." He pouted.

Jude was going to press on the issue when she saw Tommy signaling her over from studio A.

" Hey girl. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to be home. Sadie apparently has a date and Dad is working late. Why?" She said, trying to sound indifferent but still friendly.

"Well I thought we could hang out tonight." He smiled.

Jude smiled a little. Was he trying to schedule their date?

" Darius wants us to write and new song for your album." Jude's smile faded.

" Of course." She muttered under her breath. **_" Come on Jude. You are just friends. Friends don't date. Try to look like you don't care." _**

Tommy must have known what she was thinking.

" Our date will have to wait until this weekend." He said lifting her chin with his hand.

She looked at him in his eyes. **_" How am I supposed to be just friends with you Quincy?"_** Jude thought.

" Sure Tommy." She said as she walked away. " I'll see you tonight Quincy." She called over her shoulder. Tommy smiled at Jude's retreating back.

_**Later that night**_

Sadie was having so much fun with Kevin at the club. Maybe a little too much fun because she drank a more than she should have. " I'll be right back. I'm going to the little girls room." Sadie slurred. Kevin nodded and watched Sadie disappear into the crowd. Kevin smiled when he saw Sadie had forgot to take her purse. Kevin looked around and fished in Sadie's purse. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. He took her cell phone and scrolled down Sadie's phone book. " Jude. Looks like I have your number beautiful." He grinned.

Jude tried not to be nervous. It was just Tommy coming over. Yeah her friend Tommy. Her friend Tommy who she was in love with. " Yeah no biggie." She was looking at her self in the mirror when she heard the door bell ring. She ran downstairs and opened the door. There was Tommy grinning at her.

" Hey friend come in." She said. Tommy gave her a weird expression and stepped inside. He walked into her living room and sat down.

" So I know we probably won't get done tonight but I think we can get a new song at least partially done."

She nodded her head. "I actually have a bunch of songs I wrote on tour." She handed him her journal her so he could see some of her songs.

" You used the journal I gave you." He smiled sadly. He ran his fingers gently over the cover.

" Well. Yeah. I mean that's what you gave it to me for. Right?" She shrugged.

He had to admit he was slightly taken aback to how cool and collected she seemed about the journal. Especially because he was the only who seemed to be affected by the memories it brought. That kiss they shared in Darius office. He never told her what that kiss meant to him. It was as unexpected as the feelings it had provoked in him. She didn't know that it was because of that kiss, he decided to ask her out on that date.

" You want to hear one of the songs?" She asked as she took her guitar in her hands. He nodded his head and handed her the journal back to her. She shook her head.

" I don't need it. I have the lyrics to this song memorized."

She closed her eyes and began to play and sing her song.

**"Unbelievable"**

**I wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me**

**Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes**

Tommy smiled at her. He knew the song was about him.

**  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you**

Jude opened her eyes she wanted to look at Tommy as she sang the next part.

**You try to break me**

**Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you**

Tommy's smile quickly faded.

**It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you**

**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**

"Replace?" Tommy thought. Suddenly Tommy didn't want the song to be about him anymore.

**Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone**

**  
**Jude needed to him to know that she wasn't willing to wait for him to make up his mind anymore.

**I feel you in my shadow**

**My heart feels cold and hollow**

She tried not to look upset but the song was taking her back to how she felt when Tommy left.

**  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me**

She closed her eyes again. She thought about the night he kissed her on her 16th birthday and how he made her take it back

**You try to hold me**

**Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure**

Tommy thought about how much he had hurt Jude in the past.

**It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you**

She opened her eyes to look directly at him.

**  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you**

She smiled evilly as she sang that last line.

**  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone**

**You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on**

Tommy frowned a little as she continued to pour her feigns out to him.

**  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears**

**It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you**

He thought back to the night he left her screaming his name in the middle of the street. It broke his heart to leave her like that.

**You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone**

When she was done she looked at Tommy who looked lost in thought. " What do you think Quincy?" She smiled.

"It was really good Jude. A lot of emotion. I think Darius will like it." He said.

She looked him in the eye trying to read his thoughts. He defiantly looked troubled. She got to him. And she was glad. She remembered when she wrote that song she couldn't wait to sing it to Tommy. To watch his reaction to it.

"So I guess we're all done her then." She said getting up.

" You kicking me out Harrison?" He teased.

Jude smiled at him. " No. But now I guess we can just hang out or whatever."

She went to the kitchen to get something to drink and she felt Tommy come up behind her and grab her arms. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him press her back to him.

He whispered her name tickling the little hairs on the side of her neck. He slowly turned her around to face him. He looked deep into her eyes. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head to the side.

" Tommy. Don't." She said simply. She wasn't going to make it that easy on him.

" I'm sorry Jude. I shouldn't have done that." He said looking down.

" If this is about the song. Yes. It is about you Tommy."

His head shot up. He was mildly shocked by her boldness. She confessed the song was about him but she didn't look embarrassed about it. At least not like she did when she confessed "White Lines" was about him.

He suddenly took a good look at the woman before him. Yes. Not girl but woman. Not to say Tommy saw Jude as a girl anymore. He hadn't seen her as that for a while. But looking at her standing there with all her confidence he realized this was not the same Jude. The Jude that would melt in his arms didn't exist anymore. Even though he explained his departure, it still didn't change the fact that Jude wasn't the naïve 15 year old with a crush on her producer anymore.

" You don't have to feel sorry for me Quincy. We're both adults. And we're friends now right?" She smiled at him.

He just nodded his head. " But what about our 'date'" He said.

Jude looked up at him for a moment.. " I know what the 'date' means to you Tommy."

" You do?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. The date is a makeup one for the one we missed. I know you care about me Tommy. But I also know that right now, you just want me as a friend." Tommy was about to interrupt her when she spoke again. " That's what I want too. I want a friend. And you are one of my best friends." She kissed him on the cheek.

She looked so sincere. Had she really given up on him as anything more than a friend?

He looked down at her smiling face.

"Jude I do care about you. More than you know." He smiled. How could he tell her how he felt when he barely knew himself.

" _**I'm not going to make it easy on you Quincy." **_Jude thought. She hugged Tommy tightly. She felt him melt into her embrace and she knew Tommy did want her as more than a friend. But she wasn't going to have anything to do with him romantically until he confessed his feelings for her.

Soon after that Tommy left. As he drove toward his house he thought about what Jude had said to him. Maybe he needed to tell her his feelings. But not any time soon. Not until he knew what they were exactly. He smiled when he remembered he had something to give her on their date. Something that he was supposed to give her on their original date. That would show her at least partially how he felt.

It was 3 AM when Sadie finally got home. Kevin dropped her off and promised to call her later on in the week.

_**The next morning**_

Jude was drinking her orange juice and watched a hung over Sadie trying to drink her coffee. Jude handed her sister the aspirin and Sadie mouthed " Thank you." Just then the door bell rang and Sadie groaned and covered her ears. Jude laughed and went to get the door.

She opened the door but she didn't see anyone. She was about to close it, when she saw something on the door step. It was a small white envelope that said "Jude" on it. On top was a single red rose.

She opened the envelope and saw a picture inside. It was a picture of that night she got drunk while seeing Mason. The picture was of her in just her bra. She was afraid to read the note but she did anyway.

_I miss seeing you like this beautiful. Hopefully we'll get to see each other soon. _

_XXX_

_A Friend. _

Jude's hand flew to her astonished mouth. "OMG! He knows where I live!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. I have tons of ideas for where I'm taking this and hopefully you will like them. Oh and I accidentally called Kaci Brown's song " Unforgivable" instead of " Unbelievable" in the last chapter. Sorry. Keep reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fan fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The car ride to G- Major was pretty silent. Jude looked over at Sadie who had on her sunglasses. Her head resting back against her seat. Jude had offered to drive to G-Major, since Sadie was still hung over from the night before.

Jude was kind of glad Sadie wasn't in the mood for chit chat. She needed to think. Think about what she would do next.

Jude needed to tell someone about this stalker dude. Darius was out. He only made things worse. She could tell Kwest. He would help her. She glanced at Sadie for a moment. No. She couldn't tell her sister. She would freak out and tell their dad.

Sadie's groan made her snap back to reality. Jude noticed Sadie was now holding her stomach. Jude shook her head and tried to concentrate on the road.

When she got to G- major, she saw people were staring at her. But she ignored them and headed to studio A. She had bigger problems than people whispering behind her back. When she walked in she saw Tommy with his headphones on. He didn't notice her until he felt her tap his shoulder gently. He looked up surprised to see her standing there smiling at him. He took off the headphones and smiled at her.

" Hey girl. I thought we weren't going to record your song until this afternoon."

"Yeah. I know, but I decided to come in early." She smiled weakly.

Tommy could tell there was something wrong. " Jude. Is everything alright?"

She smiled at how concerned he looked. Maybe she should tell Tommy. Tommy would understand. He's probably had dozens of crazy stalkers.

Tommy got up from his chair and grabbed her hands. " Girl. You can tell me. What's going on?"

Jude debated in her head whether or not she should tell Tommy or not. She knew he cared about her. But he would probably flip out if she told him.

He studied her face, trying to guess what she was thinking. He figured she was probably upset about the tabloids that came out today. He squeezed her hands tighter. " Jude if this is about the tabloids. Don't worry about it. I'll all blow over." He smiled.

Jude gave him a confused look. Was he talking about the tabloid that ran her pictures? That was a few days ago. Why would he mention them now?

" What tabloids?"

"The ones that came out today." He returned her confused look. " You… haven't seen them?" He said almost in a whisper. By the look on her face he could tell she hadn't.

"Well if it's not the tabloids than what is it?" He asked concerned.

Jude looked up at Tommy, forgetting about the tabloids. She needed to tell someone. Someone she trusted. And despite all she had been through with Tommy, she still trusted him.

" Actually Tommy this is about…" But before she could finished. She heard someone at the studio door.

There stood Karma. A content look on her face. She glanced at Jude and Tommy's intertwined fingers. Her brows raising at her discovery.

" Sorry to interrupt, but you said we would start working on my album at nine o'clock. Right Tommy?" Karma smiled sweetly.

" Right." Tommy sighed. He touched Jude's forehead with his own. " Sorry girl. Find me later. And we'll talk."

"No. It's fine Tommy. Nothing's wrong. I was just going to say it's stress. I'm ok." She tried to give him her most convincing smile.

Jude let go of Tommy's hand and began to leave the studio. She glanced back she heard Karma's voice.

" Oh Jude. Darius said he wanted to see you in his office." She grinned.

" Thanks." Jude mumbled and continued on her way. Jude passed Sadie's desk and saw her sister slummed down in her chair. Ignoring the phone that was ringing. She knocked on Darius office and went in.

"Sit." Darius commanded. He pressed he intercom button and asked Sadie to tell his sister to come to his office.

He looked over at Jude. Instead of saying anything he slammed some tabloids in front of Jude. Jude gave him a weird look and glanced thought the tabloids. She was on the cover of all four. All of them implying Jude had a problem with promiscuity and alcohol. And of course the debate of who was more innocent. Jude or Karma?

He threw the tabloids back on Jude's desk. "Not me fault D. I'm not the one that went on national T.V. and announced I have a drinking problem and I sleep around."

The look on Darius' face confused her. He looked pleased. "I didn't say it was. Do you know how many magazines have called to beg me for an interview with Jude Harrison? Not to mention photo shoots and magazine covers." Darius grinned.

"Really? Well I guess I'll send Karma a 'thank you' note for my free publicity." Jude said sitting up straighter in her chair.

" Don't blame it all on Karma." Jude heard from behind her. It was Portia. " Since the pictures of your wild night at Mason's concert came out, it stole all the focus from Karma's Instant Star win." Portia grinned.

" So you're saying I started it?" Jude raised her eyebrows.

Portia laughed and sat next to Jude. " No. But D and I did tell her the public was going to forget her so we needed to draw attention to her."

"And outing me as a drunken whore was the answer." Jude spit out.

"It actually back fired on her. Now everyone is even more interested in you." Darius grinned.

"Lucky me." Jude said sarcastically.

"We have to take advantage off all the publicity. The media is going to try to compare you and Karma." Portia said looking at Jude.

" Karma the angel and Jude the vixen." Jude laughed. She looked over at Portia and Darius who both had wide grins on their faces.

"That's the idea. Jude. **You** are no longer the sweet and innocent 15 year old that one Instant Star. In a few weeks you are going to be 18 and the public needs to see an older, sexier Jude Harrison." Portia said.

" What do you guys have in mind?" Jude asked slightly nervous.

" A photo shoot. You and Karma." Darius said leaning back in his chair.

"We play up your new image. The public wants to know who you are now. The sweet innocent Jude or the hot new bad Jude." Portia grinned.

Jude got up abruptly. " I don't think so. I am not a drunk. And whether I'm a virgin or not is no one's business but my own!"

Portia went over to Jude and tried to calm her down. " We know that Jude. That is why we have picked a magazine who wants to interview you and put you and Karma on the cover." Portia said sitting Jude back down.

" Ok. So what's it going to be like? Karma in a little angel's outfit and me in a little devil's?" Jude said slightly intrigued.

"The photographer will take some pictures of you and Karma. Ones with you as a sexy vixen and Karma as an angel and some with you as the angel and Karma as the vixen. The point of it is to keep the media speculating. That looks can be deceiving." Portia ginned.

"And the magazine will interview you." Darius added.

" And Karma?" Jude asked.

" No Jude. Just you. Karma had her time to be in the spotlight. Now it's your turn. And I promise nothing too revealing. I'm picking out the clothes and it will be very tastefully done." Portia said.

Jude smiled to herself. It was actually a good concept.

" Cool. I like it. When are we doing it?" Jude asked.

Portia and Darous exchanged content glances and started to fill Jude in on the details. After that they said would bring Karma in to talk to her about the photo shoot.

The rest of the day Jude spent in the lobby of G-Major. She sat down and wrote in her journal. She was glad to have the photo shoot to think about. And not the fact that some psycho is stalking her. She glanced up to see Karma leave studio A and grin evilly at Jude.

" _**That's right. Keep smiling Karma. Because once you hear about the photo shoot. You won't be smiling anymore." **_Jude returned Karma's grin.

" Oh Karma. Darius wants to see you in his office." She smiled sweetly.

Karma rolled her eyes at Jude and went to D's office.

A few minutes later she heard Karma's screams. Jude laughed and walked up to Darius's door and pressed her ear to the door.

"Jude?!" She heard form behind her. It was Sadie. " Move over so I can listen too." Sadie smiled. They heard more of Karma's rant.

" What!! But I should be the only one on that cover! I just won Instant Star!" They heard more yelling. Then Karma calmed down. Jude and Sadie ran away from the door. Jude walked quickly to studio C and stood in the door way.

She saw Karma come out. She looked calmed and collected. "Thank you Darius." She said at the door way. She closed the door and noticed Jude looking at her.

Jude smiled and Karma glared at her and made her way to the restroom.

" What are you so happy about?"

Jude turned around and saw Patsy sitting in the studio.

" I think I made princess publicity cry." Jude responded with a smile.

" Alright. I've taught you well." Patsy grinned.

" What are you up to?"

" I'm waiting for Kwest to tell me I've wasted enough of my time and I can go free." Patsy said dryly. " I saw the tabloids today."

Jude sighed and sat next to her friend. " And what do you think?"

"I think if you're going to join the 'drunken slut club', you should be prepared for the initiation."

Jude raised her eyebrows at Patsy. " Which is?"

Patsy pulled out a bottle from her bag and handed it to Jude.

" No thanks." Jude said waving it away. " That stuff has gotten me in enough trouble."

Patsy put her feet on top of Jude's lap " Jude. Let's face it. The princess can say what ever she wants to the media. We both know you don't have a 'bad girl' bone in your body." Patsy said taking a swig of the bottle.

"I've been arrested, been drunk, had drunk pictures taken of me by some random dude at a bar and had the pictures published." Jude scoffed.

"Oooh. You're right Jude. You are a bad ass." Patsy mocked.

Jude made a face and shoved Patsy's feet off her lap. She grabbed the bottle from Patsy's grasp and took a long drink.

" I knew that would get you blondie!!" Patsy laughed.

Jude wanted to forget the pictures and all her troubles. She knew alcohol only added to her problems but at least she could forget it for a while. When she started to feel a little dizzy she stopped drinking. No matter how bad ass she thought she was, she couldn't hold her liquor like Patsy could. And the last thing she wanted was to be found drunk at work. She took one last sip and handed it to Patsy.

" To be continued." Jude laughed.

Just then Kwest came into the studio. He saw Patsy take a drink for her bottle and shook his head. " Patsy. You can go now."

Patsy gave him a mock salute and winked at Jude. " See you later blondie."

Jude laughed and looked at Kwest.

" Hey Kwest. What's up?"

Kwest gave Jude a weird look. " Jude. Have you been drinking?"

"Of course not Kwest. I'm good girl Jude. Oh wait. According to the media I'm bad girl Jude now." She laughed.

" You do know you are still at work right?" He said sitting in the chair Patsy was sitting in.

"I'm in trouble Kwest." She said getting serous all of a sudden. She looked right into Kwest's eyes.

" For getting tipsy at work? Yeah. You are." Kwest laughed.

" Promise Kwest. Promise you won't tell anyone." Jude said grabbing his hand.

" Ok. Jude. Let's stay in here until you sober up some. I promise I won't tell anyone."

" No! No! Not that. Something else." Jude said throwing her hands in the air.

" Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone anything. But keep your voice down." Kwest said putting his free hand on her shoulder.

" I think that guy is stalking me." She said simply.

" What guy?" Kwest said confused.

" The guy. The guy who took my picture while I was passed out drunk in that hotel room. He's been leaving me flowers and this morning I found a rose and note from him on my front porch!" She said quickly.

"Whoa. Jude. Calm down. We need to tell D." Kwest said getting up.

" No! I'm scared the guy might do something if I tell anyone. I'm only telling you."

"Jude. We need to tell someone. This creep could hurt you."

" You promised you wouldn't tell." Jude said quietly.

" Jude we are not in grade school. This is serious. I don't care what I promised! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't watch out for you?" Kwest said a little louder than he intended.

" You are just like everyone else. Please. I need your help. Just be my friend and help me figure out a solution."

" Solution? The solution is calling the police."

" He hasn't actually done anything."

Kwest looked at Jude for a second. " He's stalking you. Jude. And now he knows where you live."

Jude gave him a pleading look. Kwest sighed heavily. " I know I'm going to regret this. But fine Jude. I'm with you." Jude smiled up at her friend. " Did you drive here alone?"

Jude shook her head. " No. I drove in with Sadie."

" Good. You shouldn't be alone. I'm going to protect you Jude. " He said.

" Does that mean you're going to be my body guard." She smiled.

" Something like that. I do think you should tell someone else though."

Jude looked at Kwest confused. " Who? Sadie?"

Kwest shook his head. " Tommy." Jude looked away and started to pace around the room.

Kwest put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "T. Should know. He cares about you. Jude. And with both T and I protecting you. That psycho won't hurt you."

Jude nodded her head " I'll think about it." She pulled Kwest into a hug. Just then they heard a throat being cleared. They both turned around to look at the intruder.

"Tommy is looking for you Jude. He says he's ready to record." Sadie said dryly. Jude nodded and turned back to Kwest and smiled. He kissed her forehead and watched her leave.

Sadie glared at Kwest and Jude as she left. _**" I wonder if it was Kwest who sent Jude those flowers. It would explain why she wouldn't let me see the card to find out who they were from."**_

Kwest looked at Sadie and remembered he was mad at her because of the show she put on for him with that guy outside G- Major . If she was trying to make him jealous, it worked.

Sadie glared at Kwest for a second before she left in a huff. If Kwest was trying to make her jealous by using Jude, it worked.

" _**Unless he really wants Jude." **_Sadie thought sadly.

Jude walked into studio A. Tommy had his headphones on. This time he sensed her come in. " Total déjà vu from this morning." He laughed.

Jude walked closer to Tommy's chair.

Tommy took off his headphones and grabbed Jude's hand.

"You wanted to record " Unbelievable." ?" She asked looking down at their hands shyly.

"Yeah. We'll get to that. But I actually wanted to talk to you about something else." He smiled.

"What about?" Jude silently pleaded he didn't want to talk about why she looked upset this morning. She still hadn't decided if she would tell Tommy or not.

"About our date." He said rubbing his thumb against hers. The simple touch of his thumb made Jude feel goose bumps run down her spine.

"_**Oh I have it bad. How am I supposed to keep such a big secret from you Tommy?" **_Jude thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for so little Jommy. But it's building up to a lot of it. It's just that some stuff has to go down before they are together. And even then ( in true Jommy fashion) there will still be drama. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The photo shoot is coming up , more stalker stuff and a series of misunderstandings. Please review. I want to know what you guys like and what you want to see happen. **

_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/ N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers. This chapter has lots of Jommy!! With the serious lack of Jommy on the show lately I needed some myself. Hahaha. Enjoy and tell me if you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**  
**

Jude walked into studio A. Tommy had his headphones on. This time he sensed her come in. " Total déjà vu from this morning." He laughed.

Jude walked closer to Tommy's chair.

Tommy took off his headphones and grabbed Jude's hand.

"You wanted to record " Unbelievable." ?" She asked looking down at their hands shyly.

"Yeah. We'll get to that. But I actually wanted to talk to you about something else." He smiled.

"What about?" Jude silently pleaded he didn't want to talk about why she looked upset this morning. She still hadn't decided if she would tell Tommy or not.

"About our date." He said rubbing his thumb against hers. The simple touch of his thumb made Jude feel goose bumps run down her spine.

"_**Oh I have it bad. How am I supposed to keep such a big secret from you Tommy?" **_Jude thought.

Jude cleared her throat and pulled her hand away. She tried to smile at him and pretend he hadn't made her nervous. " Our… date?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah. How about this Friday?" He smiled.

" This Friday?" She said quietly.

" Yes. I thought we could go see my niece. Then have dinner."

"Dinner?" Jude repeated.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. Jude gave him a weird look. " Sorry. But is there a reason you're repeating everything I say?" Tommy chuckled.

He saw her blush a little. " Oh. Sorry. Yeah. Friday is good for me." She smiled. Her smile faded a bit when she saw him move his chair closer to her. Even worse when she felt his hand on her knee. She looked down at his hand them back to his eyes. She felt herself getting lost in their icy blue depths. Jude suddenly felt her throat get dry. She swallowed hard, trying to get some moisture to her throat.

Tommy felt Jude tense up when he touched her knee. He actually didn't mean to. Tommy watched as Jude looked into his eyes. He tried to look deep within hers. He wanted to read her thoughts. She was so damn distant. He cursed himself for being the main reason that Jude no longer trusted him. But he was determined to fix the wrongs he had done. Tommy moved his hand away. He could have sworn he saw disappointment cross her lovely features.

When Tommy moved his hand away, she felt herself missing the feeling of his warm hand on her knee.

" Great. I'll make reservations." He smiled. " I can't wait for you to meet my niece Sam."

" Yeah. That'll be great." Jude a bit uneasily.

Tommy gave her an odd expression. " We can wait Jude. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We can makeup our date some other time." Tommy said quickly.

" No. It's not that." She said touching his arm gently. Tommy grinned when he felt her small hand touching him. This was what he missed. The closeness they used to share. He found himself grinning at her.

She realized what she was doing and quickly moved her hand away. The moment was gone and Tommy was not the only one that felt at a small pang at his heart because of it.

"I'm just… nervous." She said biting her bottom lip.

"I promise I won't bite." He chuckled.

Jude gave him an annoyed look and hit his chest playfully. " Not about the date Mr. Ego. I mean meeting your niece." She smiled.

" She's four." He replied simply.

" I know that. It's just that. Kids scare me a little." Tommy gave her a weird look as she continued. " They remember everything you tell them and I just don't know how to talk to them. Hence the incident at that school I went to last year." Jude said looking at her shoes.

Tommy smiled as he remembered how Jude told that little ten year old to get used to people not liking her songs.

Tommy cupped Jude's chin with his hand. " Hey girl. You've come a long way since then. You're an adult now. Plus you went back and fixed it."

Jude looked mildly shocked when Tommy called her an adult. It was the first time he had acknowledge she wasn't a kid anymore. She grinned happily at him. _**" Ok. Quincy. Maybe Because of that, I won't make things as difficult as I was going to make them." **_Jude thought.

"Besides. She's already a huge Jude Harrison fan." He smiled.

" How's that?" She asked grinning.

" Well maybe it's because her uncle Tommy played her Jude Harrison's albums everyday. And she made him sing " Let Me Fall" every night before she went to bed."

Jude laughed out loud. " You're lying! Really? Every night? That's kind of cute **uncle Tommy**." She smiled sweetly.

"Well that's me **CUTE** uncle Tommy." He grinned.

Jude rolled her eyes at Tommy and got up. " We need to get to work Quincy."

After a while Jude and Tommy got to recording and Jude felt like it was old times. Well except for the fact that she couldn't stop thinking , she had some psycho stalking her.

Jude tried to push bad thoughts away. She was looking forward to this weekend. Even though the weekend also meant the photo shoot with Karma. Was it normal that the mere thought of her made Jude sick? And darn it! Wasn't she was trying to push bad thoughts away? _**" Stop thinking Jude" **_ She thought.

" Uh. You ok in there girl?" She heard Tommy say into her headphones.

" What? Yeah. Sorry." She said snapping back to realty.

"Are you sure? Because you just told yourself to stop thinking and I could have sworn you mumbled something about Karma making you sick." He smiled.

"Can we do another take?" She asked, ignoring his question.

Tommy laughed. " What ever my girl wants."

Jude looked at him through the glass that separated them. To say she was taken aback by his comment would be an understatement. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He smiled at her and she heard her music in her headphones. She began to sing her song again and couldn't help but smile at Tommy the whole time.

**A few days later**

The weekend couldn't have come fast enough for Jude. The whole week was full of studio time with Tommy ( which she didn't mind), fittings with Portia about the wardrobe for the photo shoot and paparazzi trying to ask her what it felt like to be Canada's newest bad girl.

Strangely she hadn't heard from that stalker dude. She was happy she didn't hear from him, but she was a bit scared about his silence. She received a few calls on her cell phone from an unidentified number, but when she answered they hung up.

Kwest offered to walk her everywhere she went outside G-Major and warned her not to be alone too much when she was out. She still hadn't told Tommy, but he was always around her too and somehow she felt protected by him. Even if he had no idea he was protecting her.

Sadie was putting on the final touched on her makeup. She was going out with that Kevin guy again. Jude and her dad had yet to meet the mystery man.

" So when do we get to meet prince charming?" Jude teased.

"It's too soon. But you will. I promise." Sadie smiled. "He actually wants to meet you. He says he's a huge fan of yours." Sadie said putting on her lipstick.

" Really? Well I have to meet him soon then." Jude smiled.

" So. Big date with Tom Quincy." Sadie grinned, changing the subject. She turned to look at Jude.

"It's not a date. It's two friends having dinner." Jude said rolling her eyes.

" Sure. Two friends who seriously want each other." Sadie laughed. Sadie was kind of happy Jude was going out with Tommy tonight . She didn't want to think something was going on with Jude and Kwest.

The girls went to the window when they heard a car horn. " Oooh. That's Kevin! I'll see you later." Sadie said as she opened the door.

" Wait. He's not to come to the door for you? I want to meet him." Jude said stepping outside.

"Don't you dare Jude Harrison. You're such a dork." Sadie said pushing Jude back into the house.

" Ok. You tell Kevin he's safe for now. But next time dad and I have to meet him." Jude laughed.

Sadie smiled and rolled her eyes at Jude. "What ever." Sadie said shutting the door behind her.

Sadie climbed into Kevin's car and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, my sister wouldn't leave me alone."

"Why's that?" Kevin said interested in Sadie's answer.

"She wants to know when she gets to meet you." Sadie replied.

"Well you can tell her it'll be soon. I'm sure she'll like me when she meets me." Kevin grinned. " She was wearing a dress. Is she going out?"

" Yeah. She's going out with Tom Quincy." Sadie replied plainly.

" Her producer? I didn't know she was dating him?" Kevin said trying to hide his anger.

"She's not. She claims it's 'friends' having dinner. " Sadie said and Kevin calmed down. " Those two keep dancing around the fact they want each other." Sadie smiled.

"Is that so?" Kevin said interested.

Sadie looked over at him. " You better not sell the information to the tabloids. Jude will have my head." Sadie teased.

Kevin smiled. _**" So my little rock star has a crush on little Tommy Q? We'll have to do something about that."**_ Kevin thought before he leaned in to kiss Sadie and they drove away.

Jude ran upstairs to her room to finish getting ready for her date with Tommy.

30 minutes later, she heard the door bell ring. Her dad was home now so he opened the door.

"Mr. Harrison." Tommy greeted. Jude's dad eyed Tommy before letting him come in.

" She'll be down in a minute." He said motioning to the couch in the living room.

Jude tried to finish getting ready quickly. Only God knows what her dad would tell Tommy if she wasn't there to stop him.

" So Jude told me you two are going to dinner. That should take long right?" Stuart said.

"Actually we're going to my house first."

Stuart Harrison raised his eyebrows at Tommy. Tommy realized what Stuart was thinking. " I want Jude to meet my niece, who lives with me now." He smiled.

" Right. Jude told me about her. It's a big responsibility."

"Yes it is but, I'm managing. I love her very much. " Tommy said., looking toward the stairs. He silently prayed Jude would hurry up and come down.

" Tom. I'm going to get straight to the point. Now that you are taking care of your niece, I bet you know what's like to want to protect her from anything and **anyone** that can hurt her."

Jude walked down the stairs in time to hear Tommy's voice.

"Mr. Harrison. I know where you're going with this. I care about Jude a lot. I would do anything to protect her." Tommy said sincerely.

" That's a little hard to believe coming from you." Stuart scoffed.

" I know a lot of people have hurt Jude before." Stuart stiffened when he heard that. He knew Tommy was including Stuart in the list of those people that have hurt Jude. "One of those people being me, but like I said. I'll do anything to defend and look after Jude. She's ….my best friend."

Jude smiled from the bottom of the stairs. Just then Tommy saw her. Jude came into the living room.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a silk, light chocolate color, strapless evening gown. It went down to just below her knees. The top was rouched, giving way to a graceful silhouette. At the waist was a slightly darker chocolate colored silk ribbon belt . She turned around to reveal the belt ended in a soft bow in back. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Her golden curls framing her face and some falling over her exposed shoulders. She had on dark eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss adorned her lips.

"What? Is it too fancy? I'll go change?" She said looking at Tommy's stunned face.

Tommy quickly got up and ran to her, stopping her as she turned around to head back upstairs.

" No. You're perfect." He blurted out.

Jude smiled.

" I mean you look good…. I mean you look appropriate for where we're going." Tommy stuttered.

Jude laughed. " Ok. Then. So maybe we should get going then."

Tommy offered his hand and she didn't hesitate in taking it, as they walked out the door. " Bye Dad." Jude called over her shoulder but didn't look back to look at her father.

Tommy opened the car door for her and she climbed in.

Soon they were at Tommy's house. She had never actually been here before. He opened her door for her and helped her out. As they walked up the walkway she couldn't help but stare at the enormous house before her. Tommy opened the door and Jude stepped inside. She looked around. The first thing she noticed was the auburn colored staircase.

He grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. They reached the second floor and Jude saw the house went up yet another floor. Tommy walked toward a room at the end of a long hallway. He was about to knock when an older woman came out of the room.

" Jude, this is Ms. Rachel. She's Sam's nanny." Jude smiled at the older woman. " Nice to meet you. Ms. Rachel."

" Ms. Rachel this is Jude." Ms. Rachel looked Jude over and smiled warmly. " Like wise. I've heard a lot about you. Please call me Rachel. Thomas and Sam are the only ones that insist on calling me Ms. Rachel. It makes me feel old." Jude smiled at the woman and decided she liked her already.

Rachel turned to Tommy. " I just helped her with her bath and she won't go to sleep until you sing her to sleep."

Tommy smiled and took Jude into the room. The room was full of pink. Pink walls, pink curtains, a pink bed and under the pink covers was a little girl, in pink pajamas. She smiled when she saw Tommy.

Tommy saw Jude looking around the room. " She's going through her pink phase." Tommy whispered in Jude's ear. Then walked over to the little girl and kissed her forehead. " Sam. I have a surprise for you." He motioned for Jude, who was still standing at the doorway, to come closer.

" Look who's here to see you. My friend Jude." Jude smiled and walked over.

Sam gasped and jumped on the bed. " Daddy! That's the girl on my picture!"

Jude assumed she meant on the CD cover, since Tommy told her he played Jude's albums for the little girl.

Jude saw Sam climb off the bed and run over to her. She wrapped her arm around Jude's legs. Jude kneeled down and hugged the little girl.

" Jude. I'll be right back. I'm going to tell Ms. Rachel where we're going to be." Tommy said going toward the door.

Jude nodded and turned her attention back to Sam.

Jude sat on the bed next to Sam. "So. How do you like Canada?" Jude asked Sam, not really knowing what else to ask her.

Sam looked up to the ceiling trying to think. " It's ok. I miss my old house."

Jude looked at Sam with a sad expression on her face. " But Daddy Tommy is here and he promised he was taking me to the zoo for my birthday." Sam smiled.

" When's your birthday?" Jude asked.

"Daddy said two weeks last time I asked him." She shrugged. Then her eyes got really big. " You can come to the zoo too!!" Sam beamed.

"Sure sweetie. That would be great." Jude smiled at how happy she seemed.

Jude watched Sam grab a toy treasure chest and bring it over to where Jude was sitting on the bed. Sam began to rummage through her toy treasure chest. Jude peeked over her shoulder and saw inside the box. There were pictures of a woman and man that looked like Tommy. _**" Must be Tommy's brother and sister in law." **_Jude thought.

Sam gave her one of the pictures. "That's my mommy and my first daddy." Sam pointed. She put the picture back in the box and Sam pulled out Jude's CD's out of the box and showed them to Jude. " Daddy Tommy gave them to me." Sam smiled.

"You like them?"

"Yup." The little girl nodded.

"Is this the picture you were talking about?" Jude asked pointing to her CD covers. Sam shook her head and took another picture out of her box, handing it to Jude. It was a picture of Tommy and Jude at the _Vinyl Palace_. Jude's first concert. Jude had her guitar in one hand while Tommy hugged her waist. It was taken before her concert. Before she kissed him and Tommy reminded her she was fifteen. She had forgotten all about that picture. She was surprised Tommy kept it and even more so that Sam had it. She handed it back to Sam who was smiling up at her.

She turned around when she heard Tommy enter the room. "We have to go princess, but would you like for Jude to sing you to sleep?"

Sam nodded and got under the covers. " What do you want me to sing?" Jude said tucking Sam under the covers.

" Ummm. 'Let Me Fall' !" Sam squealed.

Tommy laughed . He watched as Jude sang his niece to sleep. He had heard part of their conversation before he entered the room. Jude was really good with kids. Well with Sam anyway. Despite what Jude thought.

Sam drifted off to sleep. And Tommy and Jude walked out of the house with Tommy. When they approached the car, he looked over at Jude. He noticed Jude was really quiet. " You ok girl?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

" Yeah, It's just. Poor Sam. It must be terrible to be so young and lose both your parents." Jude sighed. " She hugged me so tight. I'm glad she's with you." She smiled grabbing his hand.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. " She's a great kid. I think she likes your music a lot because I used to play it for her when her dad got really bad. You know to distract her. When her dad died she begged me to put your CD in her CD player. The psychologist thinks it's a way for her to escape her sadness. That's probably why she hugged you. Your music makes her happy. She's usually kind of shy with strangers. I wanted her to meet you. I figured it would do her good. Plus she wanted to meet the Jude I told her so much about." He smiled.

" I'm glad you brought me." She smiled.

Tommy opened the door for Jude and she climbed in.

Once they were on their way to the restaurant, Tommy looked over at Jude who seemed amused by something. " Can I ask what you're so amused about girl."

Jude looked over at Tommy and smiled. " It's just that you're going all out tonight. Opening the door for me and all." She smiled again.

"Well #1: I'm a gentleman and #2 : it's our first date. I want you to be unforgettable.. for both of us." He said looking into her eyes.

"Tommy…." Jude started.

"I know girl. This is two friends having dinner. But we both know that's not all we are." He said quietly.

He saw how confused she looked. "We're here." He said as they pulled up to the restaurant. "And I have a surprise for you." He smiled.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." He tapped her nose with his finger.

She smiled at him.

He got out of the car and walked around the car to open her door. He offered her his hand and she took it. This was it. Tommy and Jude's first date. Finally.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the much awaited Jommy date. I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you guys thought. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. So sorry for the wait. But it's finally the Jommy date!!! Tell me what you guys think. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jude took Tommy's hand. She watched as they slipped through the back. He held up his fingers to his lips, signaling to her that they had to be quiet. He knocked on the back door of the restaurant and an older man with brown hair smiled at Tommy. " Mr. Quincy. We have that private table you requested. Please come in." The man said and moved aside for Jude and Tommy to go in.

They were led into what seemed like the back of the restaurant. Jude had never been here before. The place looked very nice. The large crystal chandelier in the center of the main room caught Jude's attention. Tommy pulled out Jude's chair and she smiled and sat down.

" Steven will be right with you to take your order." The man said and left.

Tommy smiled when he saw Jude looking around the restaurant.

" You look beautiful. Girl." Tommy said taking Jude's hand that was resting on the table. She blushed slightly. She liked the feeling of his hand on hers but she knew she should move it away. She had moved past being angry with Tommy. But that didn't mean she was going to make it that easy on him. Still, she didn't move her hand, knowing she would regret it later.

Tommy smiled when he saw she didn't move her hand. Just then the waiter came and Jude quickly removed her hand from under Tommy's. After they ordered their drinks and the waiter left, Tommy leaned toward Jude.

" You mind if I order for you? I just know what you would like from here." Tommy asked.

Jude looked up from her menu. "Well. I'm not a total feminist. Besides Quincy. You always know what I like." She smiled. Then she blushed when she thought of what she had just implied.

Tommy raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. _**" Wow. My girl has grown up." **_Tommy thought.

Jude saw the amusement in his eyes and rolled her eyes at him. She knew better than to think a sexual innuendo would go unnoticed by Tommy Quincy.

Tommy saw her embarrassment and decided to change the subject.

"So. Portia told me you have a photo shoot with Karma on Sunday. You excited?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Six hours of taking pictures in provocative clothes with Karma? Yes. I can hardly wait." She said sarcastically. She saw a look of interest cross his handsome features when she said 'provocative clothing' .

"Portia got this really hot new designer who wanted Karma and me to model her clothes for the photo shoot." Jude said a little more excited.

" What's the concept?" Tommy asked taking a sip of his water.

"'Sugar and Spice' It's the name of her spring line." Jude smiled.

"Oh really. Which are you going to be? Sugar or spice?" He grinned.

"I get to be both." She said with a slight grin. "Tanya, the designer, sent some samples over to G- Major with Portia. They are really good. Portia said I can keep the clothes I use for the photo shoot."

"Sounds very exciting. I over heard Karma talking to Spiederman and throwing a hissy fit over sharing the spotlight with you though." He laughed.

"That's Karma. I have to do an interview with the magazine and talk about Karma's comments about me being a promiscuous slut." Jude said annoyed.

Tommy laughed at Jude's comment. " Well we both know you're not, girl." He smiled. "Well you're not one of those things anyway." He teased.

"Which one would that be?" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Harrison, if you don't know that, then you have a problem." He grinned evilly.

Jude faked being offended. " I guess I would be the drunk, since apparently that's how I deal with all the problems I can't handle."

"You're young Jude. You make mistakes. Besides your antics are nothing compared to mine." He smiled.

"You're going to have to tell me about them sometime Quincy."

"I wouldn't want to give you any ideas." He smiled.

"Well. I guess I'm running out time to do the crazy things young people do. I'm turning 18 pretty soon." She saw Tommy smile at her when she mentioned her turning 18.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Sam's birthday is next week. I'm taking her to the zoo. You should come with us. I know she would like that." He smiled.

"Well you are a little late with your invitation Quincy. Since the birthday girl has asked me already." She smiled back.

"Does that mean you'll go?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then you can help me choose a gift for her too. I don't exactly know what to get a five year old girl. I have more luck with getting good gifts for older girls." He smirked at Jude.

"Is that so? Well you have yet to prove that to me. Now if you would have given me your viper for my sixteenth birthday like I thought… maybe your comment would be true." She grinned.

"I think I can prove I know how to choose good gifts to you right now, girl." Tommy said reaching for his jacket pocket.

Tommy saw Jude eyeing his actions suspiciously. "Since you've been such a good girl Harrison. I think you deserve your surprise." He grinned. He slide a black rectangular box toward Jude.

"What is it Quincy?"

"Open it and see."

Jude smiled and opened the box. Inside was a thin silver chained necklace with a solid silver star hanging from it.

"Tommy?" She said quietly. " It's beautiful." She said taking it out. " Help me put it on." she smiled.

Tommy walked over to her side of the table and helped her put on the necklace.

"It matches your star ring." He said once he got back to his seat.

"Yeah. I know. I can't believe you did this." She said quietly.

" I actually got it for you when we were going to have our first date. But I didn't have the chance to give it to you. I had it in Montana. I looked at it everyday. It reminded me of you." He said.

Jude could have sworn she saw Tommy blush. Jude looked over at him. She needed to know something. " Tommy why did you get me this?"

He smiled at her for a moment before answering her. " I know this sounds corny but… Jude, I think about you all the time. Maybe more than I should. You know how when you see something and you automatically think of one person that it would be perfect for?" She nodded her head. "Well, when I saw the necklace I only thought of you. Not just because it matches your star ring. But because… girl, since I met you I knew you would be a star. I just didn't know you would be **my** star."

Jude suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She had never heard Tommy talk to her like this. She smiled and leaned toward him across the table. He leaned in too and he felt her lips touch his gently. She pulled away slightly. " Thank you Tommy. I'm never going to take it off?" She smiled.

The rest of their date went smoothly. Because of Tommy's confession, Jude decided to let her guard down and hoped she wouldn't regret it later. She couldn't help but love Tommy. Even when he hurt her.

They arrived at Jude's house and Tommy helped Jude out of the car and walked her to the door.

" Thank you. Tommy. For everything." She said playing with the star on her necklace. He leaned into kiss her. He expected her to turn away. She had made it clear she just wanted to be friends. Despite the way she kissed him at the restaurant.

He felt her warm lips touch hers. The kiss was not lustful in any way. It sweet and innocent. If someone would have told Tommy 5 years ago, that he could be kissing a girl this way, he would have thought they were crazy. But Jude was different. And she made him want to be different, better than he was.

"So much for being just friends." She laughed.

"Girl. We are friends. But we can be so much more." He said grabbing both her hands with his.

" Tommy. I always knew you cared more about me than you led on. But why now? Is it because I'm finally 18?"

"Girl. I was scared. I was falling for a fifteen year old. An annoying fifteen year old." He smiled

" Hey." Jude gasped and hit him on the arm.

" I asked you out that night. Because I was tired of dancing around the fact that I cared more about you than in just a friend way. Then my brother died, my sister was in a coma. I realized life was short. I didn't want to play games with you anymore." He smiled.

" No more games Quincy." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Suddenly the door swung open and they heard a throat being cleared.

" Good evening love birds." Jude pulled away and saw Sadie grinning at her and Tommy.

" Sadie." Tommy greeted.

"You better come inside Jude. I don't know what dad will say if he finds you out here making out with your producer." Sadie grinned.

"Thank you Sade." Jude smiled and Sadie closed the door.

" Jude. It's ok if Sadie knows but, I think we should keep **us** to ourselves for a while." Tommy said.

Jude was a little disappointed but she understood. Both she and Tommy had very public lives and the last thing she wanted was to be on every tabloid announcing her and Tommy were an item.

"Ok." She said simply and pecked Tommy on the lips. She smiled as she saw Tommy get in his car then drive away.

Jude walked up to her room and found Sadie standing in the door way to her own room.

" So you and Tommy?" Sadie asked with a grin.

"Good night Sadie." Jude rolled her eyes and started to go into her room.

"Wait. I have to ask you something about Kevin." Sadie said suddenly.

"You're boyfriend? What about him?" Jude asked suddenly interested.

"I was wondering if I could bring him to your eighteenth birthday party."

"So we finally get to meet the mystery man? Yes. I need to meet this guy that you picked over Kwest."

"I did not pick him over Kwest. Kwest doesn't want me and I wasn't willing to waste any more time thinking about him." Sadie said annoyed.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Tell Kevin he is welcome to come to my party."

Sadie smiled and went to her room.

When Jude walked into her room, she heard her phone ring and thought it was Tommy. So she didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello." she answered happily.

" Hey gorgeous. How did my little rock star enjoy her date with her producer?" The voice said. " Did you get my flowers?"

Jude knew exactly who it was. " What do you want?" She asked trying not to sound scared.

"You know what I want Jude. I want **you**." He laughed and hung up. Jude closed her eyes. It was so typical that when something good happened to her, something happened to her too.

" _**How did he know I went out with Tommy?" **_Jude thought. She tried to push the thoughts away as she tried to sleep, but it was no use. This guy was getting to close and she was beginning to regret not telling Tommy about him. She decided she would tell Tommy the next time she saw him.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is the photo shoot. Hope it wasn't too mushy. But I just love Jommy!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter of this fic. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jude awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She reached to grab the star necklace Tommy gave her last night. It was still hanging around her neck. She got dressed and walked down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw her dad and sister eating breakfast.

"Hey. Hunny." Her dad greeted.

Jude smiled at her dad and then at Sadie. Jude was so consumed in her own happiness she failed to notice the enormous arrangement of red roses sitting on the kitchen counter. Her smile quickly faded.

"Who are those for?" She stuttered.

"Oh. They're for you." Sadie beamed and handed Jude the card it came with. She slowly opened the envelope and read the note.

_**To my star: **_

_**I'm glad we finally had our date. Hopefully it won't be the last. Good luck at the photo shoot. See you on Monday. **_

_**-Tommy**_

Jude's smile returned. " They're from Tommy."

"Well of course silly. Who else would they be from?" Sadie laughed.

Suddenly there was a honk outside. Sadie peeked outside through the window." It's Kevin. Gotta go!" Sadie squealed.

The next day Jude was sitting in the makeup chair at the photo shoot. Sadie went with her because with the stalker dude thing, Jude didn't want to go anywhere alone.

"Jude? Have you seen the clothes they are putting you in? They are hot!" Sadie said excited. She was holding up a pleaded skirt.

The photo shoot was not as bad as Jude thought it would be. Portia told them the designer was letting Jude and Karma keep the clothes they modeled.

Karma was dressed in black shorts that were cuffed at the bottom. Jude had to admit they were cute. She was wearing a red halter top and her hair was down hanging off her shoulders. Karma had on black shiny heels that made her calf's stand out.

Jude was wearing a dark green pleaded mini skirt that had three brown buttons going down the side. The skirt was a little shorter than Jude would have liked, but she liked it anyway. Jude's top was a simple white tank top that had a gold colored guitar on it. Jude loved the high heel boots that went up to just below her knees. It was Jude's favorite outfit.

The photographer took some shots of them together and some by themselves. Jude was afraid they would try to make her look too sexy, which was what Portia wanted.

Karma next outfit was white colored cargo Bermuda shorts with zipper and Velcro pockets on the sides. The bottom of the shorts had draw string ties. Her top was a army green tube top that showed off her navel. Jude was glad she didn't get that ensemble.

Jude wore dark grey white stripped pants. They had a low rise waist and were slightly flared at the bottom. Her shirt was a white button up shirt. The stylist left some buttons undone on the top, showing a little of Jude's cleavage. The clothes made Jude feel like an executive. The stylist gave Jude a pair of black rim framed glasses and the photographer told her how to pose. They tried some serious poses, with Jude's hair up in a messy bun and some with her hair down loose and hanging from her shoulders.

They brought Karma over to take pictures with Jude. Karma was dressed similar to Jude except she was wearing a back mini skirt with her white button up shirt.

They finally took a break and an interviewer from the magazine asked Jude if they could have the interview, while the photographer did took some shots of Karma by herself.

"Hello. Jude. My name is Nancy Wright. I'm going to be doing the interview." The tall brunette stuck out her hand for Jude to shake.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Wright." Jude smiled politely before taking the woman's hand.

"Please call me Nancy." She said and motioned for Jude to take a seat in a makeup chair.

Jude nodded and sat down.

" Jude. I want you to be comfortable. So if there is any question you don't want to answer you don't have to." Nancy assured. She turned on her voice recorder and started the interview.

"I think we should get right to the point. A few weeks ago, your fellow Instant Star mate, Karma made some …. interesting comments about your personal life. She even implied that you were not a virgin. What do you have to say about that?"

Jude shifted uncomfortably in her chair. " I never claimed to be a virgin or not. And I think that it is a very personal issue that has nothing to do with my music. I don't know why Karma decided to bring it up in the interview."

Nancy nodded "Sexual purity seems to be a very hot topic these days. Some of your fans were shocked to learn that their Instant Star was not as innocent as she seemed. What are you feelings about that?"

"Being a virgin doesn't make you innocent, anymore than not being one makes you a slut."

"Are you saying that labeling yourself a virgin only makes you _look _sweet and innocent?"

"I'm saying that **one **personal decision doesn't dictate who you are. I don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not so people will accept me. I'm proud of who I am. I've always acted like myself." Jude looked over to where Karma was being photographed. " I don't need to announce whether I'm a virgin or not to get attention."

The reporter glanced to where Jude was looking and gave her a knowing smile.

"Some very provocative pictures of you came out recently. You appeared to be drunk and passed out. Karma's comments seemed to imply it is a usual habit of yours. What do you have to say to that?"

"I'm human and young. I make mistakes like everyone else. And, **no** , drinking is not a habit I am used to."

"You have a lot of young fans that look up to you. Are you sometimes careful of what you say or do?"

"Like I said before. I act like myself. I didn't ask to be a role model, but I guess I am one. I want my fans, of all ages, to know that yes, I make mistakes, but I learn from them. If I didn't make mistakes, I wouldn't know anything."

The interview continued and by the end, Jude was more relaxed. When the interview was over and Nancy left , a young woman that looked to be in her twenties came up to her.

"Hi. I saw you're interview. You sure your eighteen?" she smiled.

"_Almost_ eighteen. But some still think I'm just a kid." Jude laughed.

"Well. I wouldn't. I've seen a lot of artists get interviewed. Some don't know how to handle the press. But you certainly do." The stranger smiled again. " I'm Tanya. Tanya Carolina."

"Oh. You're the designer." Jude said quietly, realization hitting her.

Tanya smiled again. " Yeah. I've been watching you and Karma model my stuff. And after that interview. I think I made my decision."

"Decision?" Jude asked confused.

"Yes. I need a face for my spring line. I was watching you and Karma. She has a lot of charm but she seemed to be missing something. I have to admit she can pull off the naughty but nice qualities well, but she seems to try too hard to be nice."

At this Jude laughed a little than stopped. " Oh. I'm sorry."

Tanya laughed too. " No, don't be. You on the other hand, Jude. Pull them off quite nicely. You are both sugar and spice. I want you to be the model for my new line."

" Wow. Thanks, but I'm not a model." Jude shrugged.

"Well, you could have fooled me." Tanya smiled.

Just then Portia approached them. " Jude. They're done with Karma. Go change into you dress."

"Portia. Jude is my girl." Tanya pointed at Jude and smiled.

Portia looked at Jude and smiled. " I told you. I knew you would love her!"

"You knew about this?" Jude raised her eyebrows.

"I knew she wanted you or Karma to be her spokes model." Portia beamed.

Before Jude could say anything else, Portia took Jude away to get changed.

Jude was wearing a halter top light blue sun dress. She felt really girly in it. But she liked it.

Portia said they would meet with Tanya next week to work out a contract for Jude to be the model. _**" Sadie is going to freak out. Well in a good way. Me. A model."**_ Jude thought happily.

When the shoot was done Karma approached her. " I heard you're going to be the spokes model for _**Sugar and Spice. **_Congratulations." Karma smiled. Although she looked far from happy.

"Thanks." Jude remarked simply. She started to walk away but Karma reached out and grabbed her.

" You know **I **deserved it more. Right?" Karma said letting go of Jude's arm.

"How do you figure?" Jude said crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're only getting all the attention because I outed you as the drunken whore you really are." Karma hissed. " It's all a matter of time before everyone forgets about you Jude."

"Karma? I think **you** should be the one worrying about things like that. Not me." Jude said smugly.

Karma laughed. " You think you're all big and bad don't you? Because you're Jude Harrison. The first Instant Star."

Jude didn't say anything. She didn't feel up to fighting with Karma.

Suddenly Karma looked away from Jude and grinned. "Well, well ,well. If it isn't **our **producer Tom Quincy. I guess he couldn't go through the whole weekend without you."

"You don't know why he's here so shut up." Jude said angrily.

Tommy spotted Jude and smiled. " Jude!" He waved.

Karma looked Jude up and down. " You **must **be a really good screw, because you have nothing else going for you physically."

Jude rolled her eyes at Karma and walked away.

Karma watched Jude walk away toward Tommy. "I'll find a way to get you out of the way Jude. Just you wait." Karma said quietly to herself.

"Tommy. What are you doing here?" Jude smiled.

Tommy reached for her star necklace and ran it through his fingers before letting it go. "I need you help. You done here?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah. But I can't think of a single thing **I **can help Tommy Quincy with." She grinned.

"I can think of a few things." Tommy said suggestively. He stared to lean toward Jude but remembered they were in public. " I need you to help me find a present for Sam. Her birthday is on Thursday."

"Oh right. Yeah. Just let me got tell my sister. She can drive my Mustang back to the house. I'll be right back." Jude walked over to her sister.

"Hey Tommy." He heard from behind him. It was Karma.

"Karma." Tommy said a bit annoyed.

"I didn't know producers worked on Sundays." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off . "We work everyday." He responded simply.

Karma looked over at Jude. " Yeah. I guess you do. Especially when there are such special circumstances."

Tommy saw her looking at Jude. Karma need Tommy on her side. So he could pay more attention to her album than Jude's.

"Tommy? Ready to go?" Asked Jude. She glared at Karma who just smirked.

Tommy nodded and led Jude outside.

Tommy and Jude drove to a near by café and ordered lunch.

"So any ideas on what to buy a five year old?" Tommy asked.

"Hmm. I have to think about it. Five is such a complicated age." She smiled.

"Well. What did you want when you were five?"

Jude laughed. "I have what I wanted when I was five."

" A hot producer/ boyfriend?" Tommy smirked.

"To be a rock star. Oh and a pony."

"Well. I can't get her a pony. I would have to build a corral in my backyard." Tommy said sipping his water.

"What about a kitten or a puppy." Jude suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Sometimes I feel bad leaving Sam alone when I'm at the studio. But a puppy will destroy my house." Tommy frowned.

Jude laughed at the mental image of Tommy's house left in shambles, if left at the paws of a rebellious puppy.

Tommy stared at Jude for a minute, Enjoying the sound of her laughter.

Jude saw him staring. " What? Do I have tomato on my face?" Jude said touching her cheeks.

"No. I'm just admiring how beautiful my girlfriend is." Tommy smiled.

" Flattery will only get you so far Quincy. But you are well on your way to getting on my good graces." Jude smiled.

"I sure hope so." He said looking around. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Now. Let's go get that puppy." Jude said getting up.

"I didn't know we had decided on that. Besides I'm not getting it until her actual birthday." Tommy asked confused.

Jude put her hands on her hips.

"What?! Where am I supposed to hide a puppy?" Tommy asked frustrated.

"Fine then. But now that you know what you're getting Sam. What are you getting me?"

"You are just going to have to wait and see." He said touching her nose with his index finger.

Only two more weeks until her birthday. And what Jude really wanted was for the whole world to know her and Tommy were together. But she knew Tommy wanted to keep it to themselves a while longer. Jude smiled at him and they continued walking to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I couldn't help but add some Jommy. Sam's birthday trip to the zoo is the next chapter. And her present. Also Jude's 18th birthday is happening pretty soon. You are going to love Tommy's present to Jude!! And a surprise guest. But you all probably know who it will be. Read and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews. I absolutely love them. Hope you like this chapter. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Jude!!! Look at the bears!" Sam shouted pulling Jude over to the bear exhibit. Jude had not been to the zoo since grade 5. So she was kind of excited to be there.

Jude looked behind them at the man with dark sunglasses and baseball cap and smiled. He smiled back at her and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Daddy? You see the bears?" Sam said jumping up enthusiastically.

"Yes. Baby I see them." Tommy laughed.

"I want a bear for my birthday!" Sam announced.

"Samantha. Where would we keep the bear?" Tommy asked amused.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. " He can stay in my room" She smiled.

"Sam? I think the bear is too big to fit in your room." Jude said leaning down to talk to her.

Sam was lost in thought again. " Ok. He can stay in daddy's room. And we'll feed him honey. Like Winnie the Pooh."

Jude and Tommy laughed out loud. Sam looked at them like they were crazy.

"Sam. You already have your present from Jude and me waiting for you at the house." Tommy said reaching down to stroke the little girls soft brown curls.

But Samantha was no longer paying attention to them and ran ahead to look at the lions. Jude started to walk over to Sam but Tommy pulled her back by her hoodie and kissed her on the lips.

Jude pulled away from him with a smile. "What was that for Quincy?"

"A thank you. For coming today. It means a lot to Sam and me." He said touching the side of her face with his finger.

Jude took off her sunglasses and kissed him on the lips softly. "You're welcome." She said pulling away. She put her sunglasses back on and walked over to Sam.

Jude and Tommy were both in disguise. Tommy was going to try to have the zoo close for them so they could walk around without being mobbed by fans or wear disguises like they did now. But Tommy had told Jude, he wanted Sam to have a 'normal' trip to the zoo. To have a 'normal' childhood for as long as she could before everyone found out she was his daughter.

After seeing the lions, tigers, elephants and gorillas, Tommy told Jude he would be right back. He had to call Kwest to make sure he had dropped off Sam's present at his house. He kissed Jude's cheek and left them in front of the giraffes.

Jude smiled when she saw Sam consumed in observing the giraffes. "I want to be a giraffe." Sam said suddenly.

Jude smiled and looked down at her. "A giraffe?"

Sam nodded. "What about you Jude?"

"I guess I would like to be a cheetah. So I can run really fast." Jude shrugged. Sam smiled up at her." Why do you want to be a giraffe?"

"I want to be tall." She responded simply.

"Giraffes are really tall. Why would you want to be that tall?" Jude asked amused.

"I want to be able to talk to mommy and daddy." She smiled.

Jude gave her a confused look.

"Daddy Tommy said my mommy and daddy are in heaven. Heaven is up there right?" Sam said pointing to the blue sky above them.

Jude just nodded.

"If I was a giraffe I can be closer to heaven and I can talk to them. They can't hear me right now. I'm too short." She said sadly.

Jude didn't notice she was crying until she felt the tears coming down her cheeks. She wiped the tears on her long sleeves, hoping Sam hadn't seen.

Jude smiled and leaned down. She held Sam's tiny face in her hands. "You don't have to be tall to talk to your mommy and daddy. Sweetie. They can hear you right now. Because they are right here." Jude said pointing to Sam's chest. " They are in your heart."

"Really?!" Sam said. Her little face lighting up. Jude nodded. Sam wrapped her arms around Jude's neck. "I still want to be tall." Sam said into Jude's hair.

"Why is that?" Jude said pulling back.

"Because when I get a boyfriend ,I want to be able to be tall enough to kiss him like you kiss my daddy." Sam said with a wide grin.

Jude's face turned bright red. " I don't think your daddy will want to hear that." Jude laughed.

"Hear what?" Tommy asked behind them.

"Nothing. Girl talk." Jude answered and winked at Sam who gave her a little wink too.

Tommy handed Sam and ice-cream cone to Sam and one to Jude. " Thank you daddy." Sam cried.

" Yeah. Thanks _**daddy**_." Jude said licking her cone and smiling at Tommy. Tommy raised his eyebrows at Jude and gave her a crooked smile.

"You better be careful what you say to me girl. We're in a public place." He whispered in her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Quincy." She said innocently.

After a while of walking around Tommy decided it was time to go home. "Ready to go home princess? Your present is waiting for you." Tommy smiled.

Sam jumped up and down. Clapping her hands.

As they made their way to the zoo exit, a worker with a camera stopped them. "You want your picture taken?"

Jude looked at Tommy and smiled. Just as they were going to have their picture taken, Tommy stopped the young girl.

"Wait. Jude. You want to risk it?" He asked taking his sunglasses off.

Jude smiled and took off her sunglasses and the hood of her sweatshirt. Tommy didn't want Sam to have a picture of them in disguise.

The girl taking their picture was shocked to discover who they were. Tommy put his index finger up to his lips, signaling for the young girl to keep quiet about who they were. The girl nodded furiously and took the trio's picture. And asked for their autograph.

As a thank you, Tommy and Jude gave the girl the autographs she had asked for. The girl gave Tommy the Polaroid and he handed it to Sam.

When they got home, Sam was the first one through the door.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen." Tommy told Sam.

Tommy and Jude silently watched as Sam disappeared into the kitchen. Silence was followed by a small squeal of delight and a small bark.

Tommy grabbed one of Jude's hands and led her into the kitchen. Sam was kneeled down next to a small golden retriever puppy. "Thank you daddy! Thank you Jude!" Sam squealed as the small puppy licked her face.

"Who wants birthday cake?" Rachel said bringing out a pink birthday cake. Jude laughed when she remembered Tommy saying Sam was going trough her 'pink' phase.

Tommy lighted the five birthday candles and told Sam to make a wish. She looked at Tommy and Jude and closed her eyes before blowing out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Jude smiled.

"I can't tell you. Then it won't come true." Sam said giving Jude a smile.

"Of course. Sorry about that." Jude smiled back.

Jude couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun in one day.

"Samantha. You can play with your puppy later. Come finish eating your birthday cake!" Tommy said to Sam as she ran past the kitchen, followed by her puppy.

"Leave her alone Quincy." Jude said grabbing his arm. They were now alone in the kitchen. Rachel was getting Sam's bath ready and Sam was running around the house with the puppy. They were both sitting in the kitchen quietly.

"I hope she know the dog has to stay outside." Tommy whispered to Jude.

"I don't know about that Quincy. I think I overheard her telling the puppy how much he'll like sleeping in her room." Jude laughed.

Tommy laughed too. He pulled her chair closer to him and drew her into a kiss. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She smiled when she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. The ones only Tommy could produce in her. He slowly ran his hands up and down her back. They pulled away when they heard a loud crash and a small bark and scream coming from the living room.

Tommy got a fierce look on his face as he got up to investigate. There was Sam and her dog standing near a broken vase.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Sam cried. She ran over to Jude and hugged her tightly. Tommy muttered something under his breath and Jude gave him a pleading look.

"It's ok sweetie but the puppy needs to stay outside from now on." He tried to say as calmly as he could.

His heart almost broke when he saw the look on Sam's face. " Hunny. He's an animal. He has to stay outside."

"But I promised him he could stay with me!" She wailed.

Tommy gave Jude a look that told her he needed help. Jude looked at Sam and spoke to her softly. " Sam. The puppy likes it outside. He likes to run around." Sam just nodded sadly at Jude.

Tommy kneeled down next to Sam. "I'll tell you what princess. He can stay in your room. Just until he gets used to being here. But he has to be outside during the day. Ok?"

Sam wiped her tears and nodded happily at Tommy.

" Samantha. It's time for your bath!" Came Rachel's voice from upstairs.

Sam ran to the kitchen and grabbed the picture of Tommy, Jude and her from the zoo. " I'm putting my picture in my treasure chest!" Sam said as she ran upstairs followed by the puppy.

Jude helped Tommy clean up then announced she had to leave. They had a busy day at the studio the next day.

She gave Tommy a small peck on the lips and waved goodbye as she drove off.

The next day, Jude was sitting in the studio trying to write in her journal, when her phone rang. Jude looked down at the screen. It was a private number. She knew who it was. But she answered anyway.

"Hello." She said, her voice shaking a little.

"How's my little rock star? You have fun at the zoo?" He laughed.

Jude couldn't believe it. How did this guys know about everything she did? "Look. I'm getting tired of all this. The flowers and phone calls. I don't know what sick game you're playing buddy. But you need to stop. Just tell me what you want." She demanded.

"I already told you. I want **you**."

"Yes. You have told me that! But you don't even show your face. You send me anonymous flowers and pictures…."

"Don't worry Jude. We'll be seeing each other face to face very soon."

"What?" Jude chocked out.

"I can't wait to see you." He chuckled then hung up.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she jumped up and screamed. Her phone falling to the floor.

"Whoa. Girl. It's me. What's wrong?" Tommy asked concerned.

She turned around and hugged Tommy tightly. "I can't do this anymore. I have to tell you." She whispered in his ear.

He looked her over with concern. His eyes taking in the bewildered look in her eyes. " Girl. Relax. Tell me what's going on."

Jude began to tell Tommy everything about the guy. The flowers , the pictures and the phone calls.

"Does anyone else know about this Jude? Besides Kwest." Tommy asked pacing the studio floor now. She had told him Kwest was with her when she opened the package.

"No." She said quietly.

"We have to tell the police." Tommy announced.

"No! He hasn't done anything yet!" Jude said getting up from her chair.

"So what Jude? We wait until he hurts you?!" He said a bit more harshly than he had intended.

"Let's just wait and see what happens. He wants attention. If we call the police he'll get what he wants."

Jude could see Tommy was not convinced. " Fine! But we'll do what Kwest suggested to you. **You** don't go anywhere by yourself. **Understood**?"

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Tommy's middle. She felt safe there. For the time being anyway.

"Jude?" Tommy said quietly.

Jude looked up to look at Tommy.

"You said you passed out and he took pictures of you. Did anything else happen?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I told you nothing happened." She said pulling away from him and stepped away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that if you were drunk, you might not remember." He said walking up to her.

Jude sighed and looked at the ground. " Tommy. I told you nothing happened. I would remember if something happened with him. Besides Mason would have told me if something didn't look right. He said I was passed out, fully clothed, when he went to the hotel room and found me."

"I'm sorry girl. I didn't want to upset you." He said sincerely.

Jude smiled at him and kissed his cheek. " I know Quincy. I'm sorry. It's just that I wish I could remember exactly what happened that night."

Tommy smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. " I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, Jude" He said into her hair.

Both Jude and Tommy hoped he could keep that promise.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews. I love hearing what you think of each chapter. This chapter is about Jude's birthday. Knowing her past history, it's safe to say, it won't be a 'normal' birthday for Jude. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was finally Jude's birthday and she knew something was bound to go wrong.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Sadie hard at work preparing breakfast. "Jude. Happy Birthday!" Sadie said turning around and hugging Jude.

Then her dad came down. " Happy Birthday sweetie!" Her dad hugged her tightly. "I can't believe my little girl is 18."

Jude could see he wanted to cry. "Dad. Please don't cry." Jude said hugging him.

"I have your present for you." He smiled and handed her a box. She opened it and saw a silver charm bracelet. It had guitars and musical notes hanging off of it.

"Dad. This is awesome! Thanks." She said hugging him again.

"You're welcome hunny. I have to go to work. But I'll see you at your party tonight." He said kissing Jude and Sadie on the cheek and leaving.

Jude was excited about that night. Darius was throwing a big party at a hotel. She had already gotten some birthday presents early. The party was Darius' present and the dress she was wearing tonight was Portia's gift. SME said her birthday present was a big surprise they had planned for her at the party. She was a little sacred of what that could be.

Sadie motioned for Jude to sit down. Then she set a plate of "question mark" shaped pancakes in front of Jude.

Jude looked down at them and smiled politely.

Sadie crossed her arms across her chest. "What?! Yeah I know they don't exactly look like mom's "J" shaped pancakes, but pretty close right?"

Jude laughed and got up. " You're the best Sade. Thank you for trying. Mom isjust really good at making them look like "J's " She said hugging Sadie.

"Speaking of mom. This post card arrived from Rome yesterday." Sadie said taking a post card out a drawer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jude questioned.

"I didn't wan to upset you." Sadie said biting her bottom lip.

Jude gave her a puzzled look. " Oh. She's not coming for my birthday is she?" Jude sighed.

Sadie gave her a sad smile and handed Jude the post card.

Jude read it slowly. By the end of it, she was madder than she had ever been.

_Hello girls. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write sooner, but Don and I have been really busy decorating the new house. I'll try to call soon. I have to go. Don sends his love. _

_Love,_

_Mom _

_P.S. Happy Birthday Jude. I'm sorry I won't be able to be there but Don can't get away. _

Sadie saw the look on Jude's face. " Jude?" Sadie approached her sister slowly.

"P.S. Happy birthday. P.S.? P.S?! I can't believe her! Of all the selfish…" Jude mumbled a couple of other things under her breath that Sadie couldn't make out and she had a feeling she didn't want to.

"Jude. Calm down."

"Calm down? She doesn't call, she sends post cards to us and she sends me a 'Happy Birthday' as a P.S.! Like an after thought! It didn't even make it into the actual context of her post card." By now Jude was pacing the floor. Jude held up the post card to read it again. " Rome is great girls. Don is great. I'm great. Oh by the way, today is the day I gave birth to you Jude. So have a good one!" Jude mocked.

Sadie didn't mean to laugh, but Jude's rant was hilarious. She watched as Jude paced the floor and threw her hands into the air.

"Are you laughing at me Sadie?" Jude said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Jude. But you should be used to your birthday always turning out to be a complete disaster." Sadie replied honestly.

Jude lowered her arms. " Yeah. I just never expected mom to forget about us completely."

"You're lucky she even remembered your birthday. She didn't remember mine until a week later."

Jude felt bad about getting so angry. She did remember that. Their mom had completely forgotten about Sadie's birthday. Sadie was so upset for weeks.

"Come on. Let's forget about mom. We have to get to G-Major. And tonight is my party, which is going to be awesome!" Jude grinned widely.

**At G-major**

Jude hoped that her mom was going to be the only mishap her birthday would bring. But she was wrong. It was only the beginning. She walked into studio C and saw Spied kissing Karma. "Eww!" The couple turned to look at Jude in shock. She didn't mean to be that loud.

"Jude. We were just…" Spied started but was cut off by Jude.

"Making out?" Jude supplied. "I didn't know you and Karma were dating." she said slowly.

"Yeah is it great?!" Karma said as she wrapped her arms around Spied's neck. She gave Jude an evil grin.

Jude tried to give the couple her best smile. Jude knew that evil grin. This would not end well. For Spied anyway. But maybe she should give Karma the benefit of the doubt. Spied was a pretty cool guy. Karma has to have seen that.

"We haven't really told anyone yet." Spied said looking at Karma the entire time.

"We were thinking of announcing it tonight." Karma smiled.

Jude cocked her eyebrow at Karma. "At **my** birthday party. How very special." She said sarcastically.

Karma gave Jude yet another evil smile, while Spied seemed to not even acknowledge Jude was still in the room.

"I was just coming in here to make sure you were still coming tonight. Spied." Jude said looking at him.

"Yeah. Dude. Karma and I will be there. And we have that big surprise for you." Spied smiled. Jude just sighed and started to walk out the studio. Karma was already invited to the party. But it kind of bothered her that she was going with Spied. Jude decided to talk to Spied about this later. Right now she had to go record the vocals to one of her songs and have Portia explain the details of her party.

After Jude left Karma looked at Spied. " Speedy. What's Jude's surprise? I want to help." Karma said kissing Spied's neck. He had promised Wally and Kyle to keep it a secret. Well Darius knew about it. But he thought it wouldn't hurt for Karma to know too.

**At the hotel**

The day had gone by pretty fast. The stylist had just finished getting Jude ready and left. The only ones left with Jude in her were Sadie and Portia.

"You look so pretty Jude." Portia said looking her over.

Jude had to admit she loved her dress. The dress was satin and red. Portia must really like red on her. It had a plunging V-neck, gold trim under the bust, shoulders and slightly above the waist. The back had gold straps that crisscrossed across her back, a floor length skirt with a high slit on the side that went up mid thigh. Jude wasn't too thrilled about that. Her hair was down and wavy and she wore gold colored high heel shoes.

"You really do little sister." Sadie beamed.

"Jude. I'm going downstairs to see how everything is going. I'll see you two down there soon." Portia said as she left.

"Jude I can't wait for you to meet Kevin. He is the sweetest guy. You are going to love him" Sadie said.

Jude heard a knock on her door. She thought it was Portia who had forgotten something. " I'll get it birthday girl." Sadie said getting up.

Sadie opened the door and saw Tommy. Sadie smiled at Tommy and glanced back to look at Jude. " I'll see you two downstairs." She said winking at Jude.

Jude rolled her eyes at Sadie and got up. Although no one knew about Jude and Tommy, everyone at G-Major had their suspicions.

"Wow. Girl. You look amazing." Tommy said looking Jude over slowly.

"Thanks Quincy. You don't look too bad yourself." She said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Are you ready for your present?"

Jude knew what she really wanted. She wanted Tommy to tell her he wanted everyone to know about them. But she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Jude nodded and Tommy took out a black box and gave it to her. She shook the box and held it to her ear. "Hmm. It feels expensive Tommy." Jude smiled and opened the box. They were platinum "X" shaped diamond earrings.

"Thank you." She kissed him again. Tommy looked into her eyes for a moment. She went over to the mirror and put them on.

"Jude? You don't like them?" Tommy asked. He walked over to her and stared at her back.

Jude finished putting on her earrings and looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Tommy? I love them." She smiled.

"But. You don't have the same look you had when I gave you the star necklace." He said. "I can take them back. Get you something more expensive."

Jude looked at him mildly shocked. " You think I don't like them because they aren't more expensive?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just that. I thought since you loved the necklace so much, you would love the diamond earrings even more."

"Because they're more expensive?" she said raising her brows.

"Well. Yeah." Tommy shrugged, still not quite getting where Jude was going with this conversation.

Jude walked up to stand in front of Tommy. " Tommy. I love the earrings. Because they're from you." She said touching his cheek softly. " I love you. Tommy."

Tommy smiled at her. "Jude. You know I lo…"

Jude put her fingertips against his lips. "You don't have to say it because I did. I already know you care about me." She smiled.

There was another knock on the door. It was Kwest. He stuck his head in. " We're ready for you birthday girl." Kwest smiled. And then left again.

Tommy was still a little confused about his conversation with Jude.

"You ready to go secret boyfriend." She smiled.

Tommy smiled back at her and took her arm.

She hesitated a moment. Tommy looked lost in thought. "Tommy. It's ok. I love the earrings. Now. Smile and that's an order from the birthday girl." She laughed.

Tommy smiled back at her but Jude could tell he was still confused. She shook her head and they headed for the elevator.

As soon as Darius announced her, Tommy and Jude went into the ballroom arm in arm. Jude smiled widely at all her guests and at the few media people D had insisted she invite. They took pictures of her and Tommy and asked them pose for the cameras.

Stuart Harrison walked up to his daughter and kissed her cheek. " May I have this dance?" He asked, taking Jude away from Tommy. Tommy smiled down at her and watched his girlfriend walk away with her father.

Tommy made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. His thoughts going back to the conversation he had in Jude's hotel room moments ago.

"You doing ok Tom?" Kwest asked standing next to Tommy. Tommy was downing the last of his drink and staring at Jude on the dance floor.

Tommy had told Kwest about he and Jude. So he knew that if he could discuss what was on his mind with anyone, it would be with his best friend. "Kwest man. I used to think I got women. But with Jude. I never know what to expect."

"What did you do?" Kwest laughed.

"I get Jude a star necklace for our first date. She loved it. Just like I knew she would. I mean she's my star. Then today I get her diamond earrings and …."

"She reacted better to the necklace." Kwest finished Tommy's sentence.

"Yeah. And I don't get why. Aren't all girls supposed to love expensive gifts?"

"Tom. Why do you love Jude?" Kwest asked him directly.

"That's easy man. I look at Jude and I know she's the **one**. She's different than any girl I've ever met."

"There's your answer man." Kwest smiled.

"You are making absolutely no sense." Tommy scoffed.

"You say you love Jude because she's different than other girls. But you buy her a gift that will please every girl."

Suddenly Tommy realized what Kwest and Jude were trying to tell him. He was so busy trying to please Jude he wasn't thinking straight. He needed to think of something and he need to do it fast.

Jude finished dancing with her dad and was about to make her way toward Tommy when, she suddenly spotted him. She had to be hallucinating. The party was invite only. He couldn't possibly get in. Jude gathered all her courage and marched up to him. He couldn't hurt her in front of everyone.

As soon as she was in front of him he smiled. " Happy birthday my little rock star."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She demanded. She tried to make it look like she was having a normal conversation with him.

" I was invited sweet heart."

Jude looked at him confused.

"Kevin you're here. And you met Jude." Sadie said hugging him tightly. Kevin kissed her cheek and kept one arm around Sadie's waist.

"Jude. I want you to meet Kevin." She beamed, placing one hand on his chest.

"Kevin? Your boyfriend Kevin?" Jude couldn't hide the shock and fear in her voice. Not that Sadie noticed.

Sadie looked at her boyfriend and nodded.

" It's nice to finally meet you Jude. It was everything I expected." He grinned.

"_**And my series of disastrous birthdays continues." **_Jude thought.

* * *

**A/N: What will Tommy do to prove to Jude he loves her? Hint: The earrings are not going to be Tommy's only gift for Jude. And what will Jude do now that she knows who Sadie's boyfriend really is? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Tommy gives Jude a surprise birthday present. I hope you like it. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. And I do not own " Best Friend" By S Club 7. I had to change the S Club 7 song a little. Just pretend it's a little more rock than it really is. Hahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you too." Jude said quietly.

Sadie saw her dad approach them.

"Sadie, this must be your new boyfriend" Stuart said taking in the young man's appearance.

"Dad. This is Kevin. Kevin this is my dad." Sadie said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Harrison." The young man smiled and shook Stuart's hand.

It was obvious to Jude that Kevin had made a good impression on her father. Something she didn't like one bit.

"So. What line of work are you in?" Stuart asked.

"Dad!" Sadie exclaimed.

"It's alright Sadie." Kevin said touching Sadie's arm gently. " I'm a free lance photographer."

Jude rolled her eyes at him. " Have we seen any of your work?" Jude asked.

Kevin grinned evilly at Jude. " I think you might have."

"Ok. Enough questions. Come on Kevin, lets dance." Sadie said taking her boyfriend away.

"He seems to be a very nice young man." Stuart told Jude.

Jude just nodded and smiled. She walked over to the bar.

"Is that Sadie's boyfriend?" Kwest said coming to stand beside her.

Jude watched Kwest look in the direction of Sadie and Kevin, dancing. Sadie laughing at something Kevin whispered in her ear.

"Yes. It is." Jude said simply. She didn't want to talk about him. She looked at Kwest who looked beyond jealous.

"So. You want to dance birthday girl." Kwest said offering his arm. " We'll make your boyfriend jealous." He whispered in her ear.

Jude smile and saw Tommy across the room talking to Darius. She took Kwest's arm and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"I don't like him. He gives me a bad feeling." Kwest said referring to Sadie's boyfriend.

Jude needed to tell someone who Kevin really was. She stopped dancing and looked into Kwest's eyes.

"Kwest?" She started. She didn't know how to begin to tell him Sadie's boyfriend was the dude that took those pictures. The one that has been calling her all these months.

Suddenly Kevin looked over at Jude and glared at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Jude. What is it?" Kwest said looking at her concerned.

"Sadie doesn't know what she's missing." She smiled. "You should show her how much you like her." She encouraged.

"She has a boyfriend." Kwest scoffed.

"But you said it yourself. He gives you a bad feeling."

Kwest furrowed his eyebrows at her. " Jude? Do you know something about him?"

She saw Kevin coming up to them. " No. I was just saying. You like Sadie." She said looking up at him. "Fight for her." She told him in his ear.

Kwest sensed there was something wrong with Jude. But before he could ask her, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

" Can I dance with the birthday girl?" Kevin asked as politely as he could.

Kwest looked down at Jude and she nodded. Kwest left the pair and walked over to Tommy who was now at the bar.

Kevin looked down at Jude and smiled at her. " Together again Miss Harrison. You don't know how long I have waited for this moment." He whispered in her ear.

Jude cringed when she felt his arms pull at her waist, pushing her against him slightly. Not enough for anyone to notice, but enough for Jude to feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" She said though gritted teeth.

"I told you rock star. Your sister invited me." He grinned.

Jude felt her heart beat forcefully in her chest. "Did you know Sadie was my sister?" She whispered.

He laughed at her statement. " Of course I did sweet heart. How else was I going to get to be close to you?"

Jude shut her eyes. Why did bad things always happen on her birthday?

" I remember you being a little more appreciative of my company the last time we were together." He said looking into her eyes. " I even remember you inviting me to your room." He said in her ear.

Jude pulled away from his grasp slightly. " That was before I knew you were scum."

He laughed quietly in her ear. "I would be careful about what I say Jude. You don't know what I'm capable of." He smiled, even though his voice was threatening.

"You don't scare me." Jude said sternly. The truth was she was terrified but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Your sister is very sweet." Kevin said looking in Sadie's direction. Jude looked over at her sister who was talking to Portia. Sadie looked at them and smiled at Kevin. " It would be a shame if she got hurt."

Jude's eyes shot up to Kevin's.

"Oh. Don't worry Jude. Your sister is safe. Well, for now. But it all depends."

"On what?" Jude said scared of the answer.

"On if you are a good girl and you do everything I say. First you keep your pretty little mouth shut about who really I am." He smiled. Kevin took in Jude's terrified look. "You're so beautiful Jude. And smart. So I know you're not going to give me any trouble."

Jude suddenly felt a little dizzy. This could not be happening.

Kwest had reluctantly walked away from Jude and left her to dance with Sadie's new boyfriend.

"Hey. Man. I saw you dancing with my girl. Should I be worried?" Tommy laughed.

" I don't think it's **me** you should worry about." Kwest said, motioning for the bar tender.

Tommy looked at Kwest confused. Kwest nodded in Jude's direction.

"Who's that dancing with Jude?" Tommy asked.

"It's Sadie's new boyfriend." Kwest said hatefully. "I don't know man. There's something about him that I don't like."

"Are you sure your not just jealous because he's Sadie's boyfriend?" Tommy asked. But then Tommy observed Jude and Sadie's boyfriends more closely. "He's dancing a little close to Jude. Don't you think?" Tommy said watching as the man clutched his girlfriends' waist.

"Yeah I do. We need to take care of her." Kwest said, taking a sip of his drink.

Tommy looked at Kwest for a moment.

"I'm just saying man. We need to watch out for Jude even more now. Especially with that stalker guy still calling her." Kwest sighed.

"Yeah. Jude said the last time he called was last week. She's a little freaked out. I wanted this party to be a distraction for her." He watched Jude. She looked uncomfortable. Sadie's boyfriend seemed to be telling her something. What ever it was, Jude didn't seem to like it. Without another word he made his way to Jude.

"Jude. You promised me a dance." Tommy said sweetly to Jude.

A look of relief overtook Jude's features.

Jude nodded and untangled herself from Kevin's grasp.

"Tommy. This is Sadie's boyfriend Kevin. Kevin this is Tommy… my producer." She said motioning to Tommy.

"Mr. Quincy. I've heard a lot about you." Kevin smirked. He held out his hand and shook Tommy's hand. Kwest was right. There was something about this guy that wasn't right.

"Good things I hope." Tommy responded.

Kevin chuckled. "Of course. If you'll excuse me. I'm going to go find my girlfriend." He smiled at Jude and took her hand to kiss it. Kevin smiled when he saw Jude make a face at him.

Tommy watched Kevin leave. "You ok. Girl?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I'm great. You're here." She smiled. She rested the side of her face on Tommy's chest. She felt so safe in his arms.

Tommy felt there was something wrong with Jude. " Jude. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." She said looking up at him. " I'm fine."

The music stopped and Darius walked up to the microphone. Jude and Tommy stopped to look at Darius.

Tommy looked down at Jude to see if she knew what was going on. She shrugged and smiled at him.

"I hope everyone is having a good time tonight. Let's hear a round of applause for our birthday girl, Jude Harrison." Darius said motioning to Jude.

Jude smiled as the spotlight beamed down at her. She watched the photographers take her picture and asked her to pose.

"Jude's band the Spiederman Mind Explosion has a surprise for Jude. So let's hear it for SME!" Darius shouted into the mic.

"Ah. SME's big birthday surprise for me." Jude laughed.

Tommy grinned at her, happy to see her so content.

Backstage SME was getting ready. Kyle looked over to Karma. " She can go after us. But Spied. Jude not going to like this."

"It's just one song dudes" Spied smiled.

Kyle and Wally exchanged looks. "Ok Dude. But she's not singing **our** song." Wally answered.

"Don't worry about it dudes. I told you. She's got her own song." Spied walked up to Karma and smiled, whispering something in her ear.

"Jude is definitely not going to like this." Kyle whispered to Wally.

Wally just shook his head.

The lights dimmed and SME appeared on stage. " Happy Birthday Dude. Wally, Kyle and I wrote you a song. Hope you like it. This is _" Best Friend" _Spied said into the mic.

Jude smiled as her band began to play their song.

_**I remember when we were young  
Playing pool after school, keeping it cool  
People say we were the troublesome two  
I can never forget the times you've covered my back  
You helped me out and cut me slack  
There was nothing' you'd never do  
It's all about me and you**_

_**You're my sister, I'm your brother  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what**_

_**Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you**_

_**You remember the days when we would  
Kick back, lay back  
Don't worry about a thing my friend  
Cos you can count on me, thick and thin**_

_**Cos I'll be there right till the end, till the end**_

_**You're my sister, I'm your brother  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what**_

_**Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you**_

The song ended and Jude smiled at her boys. That was one of the sweetest things they had ever done. The ball room exploded in cheers and claps.

Jude looked at Tommy standing beside her. " That was really nice." She gushed.

He smiled down at her and nodded his head. He stood there thinking how much that simple act had made Jude so happy. She really wasn't like other girls.

Suddenly Karma walked onto the center of the stage. She was wearing a very revealing, short black dress. " Hey everybody. I just wanted to wish Jude a happy birthday." Karma giggled into the microphone.

Jude and Tommy exchanged weird looks. _**" She's up to something." **_Jude thought.

"Jude has been such an inspiration to me. Musically." Karma clarified.

Jude rolled her eyes at her.

"That is why. I've decided to honor her the only way I know how, with my new single."

Jude looked at Tommy who had a shocked expression on his face. " Tommy. What is she talking about?"

Karma turned to Spied. "Hit it Spiedy."

A pop version of "Waste My Time" started to play. Jude stared at Tommy. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'll explain later, girl. For now just smile for the cameras." He whispered in her ear.

It was obvious Karma's little tribute was to steal attention from Jude. She listened as Karma sang her own version of "Waste My Time." Jude wasn't that mad. She had other, bigger things on her mind. Karma and her spotlight hogging was not a priority.

Karma finished and thanked the crowd. When she got off the stage, a group of photographers began to swarm around her, taking pictures and asking her questions. She grabbed Spied and made him pose with her.

Jude shook her head and laughed. She had to hand it to her. Karma knew what do to get attention.

Darius came back to the microphone and asked for Jude to come on stage.

Jude grabbed the microphone and smiled out into the crowd. "Spied, Wally and Kyle, thank you for the awesome song. It meant so much to me. You rock. " Jude said looking at SME.

"And Karma. Always a peach. Thank you for your tribute." Jude grinned.

Karma looked toward the stage and winked at Jude, before turning back to the cameras.

A big cake with eighteen candles on it was brought on stage. Jude looked out into the crowd and glanced at Tommy. Their eyes catching for a moment. She smiled at him before closing her eyes to make a wish.

Tommy looked around. In this room were all the people Jude loved the most. Suddenly his conversation with Kwest and then Jude came back to him.

**Flashback**

_**Kwest and Tommy:**_

"_Aren't all girls supposed to love expensive gifts?" Tommy asked Kwest. _

"_Tom. Why do you love Jude?" Kwest asked him directly._

"_That's easy man. I look at Jude and I know she's the **one**. She's different than any girl I've ever met."_

"_There's your answer man." Kwest smiled._

"_You are making absolutely no sense." Tommy scoffed._

"_You say you love Jude because she's different than other girls. But you buy her a gift that will please every girl."_

_**Jude and Tommy: **_

" _Tommy. I love the earrings. Because they're from you." Jude said touching his cheek softly. " I love you. Tommy."_

_Tommy smiled at her. "Jude. You know I lo…"_

_Jude put her fingertips against his lips. "You don't have to say it because I did. I already know you care about me." She smiled_

**End Flashback**

Tommy knew what would make Jude happy.

Jude made her wish and opened her eyes to blow out the candles. She turned to her side and saw Tommy making his way to the center of the stage to join her. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

" Tommy. What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to give you your present." He said leaning closer to her.

Jude gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? You already…"

" Happy birthday, girl." He cut her off. Tommy grabbed her waist with one hand while the other went to the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss.

Jude was shocked at first but she soon melted into Tommy's arms. The gasps coming from everyone in the room were drowned out by both Tommy and Jude. It was if no one else was there. Tommy pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"What happened to keeping us a secret?" She whispered.

" I couldn't hide it anymore." He smiled. Then he looked into Jude's eyes. " I love you Jude."

"Yeah. I got that." She smiled and pulled him into yet another kiss.

Karma watched stunned as everyone's attention was taken off of her. Spied, Wally and Kyle looked at each other and smiled. Stuart Harrison looked a little upset, but it came as no shock. Sadie looked at Kevin. " I'm glad those two finally decided to go public." She grinned at her boyfriend. Kevin just nodded. But he was for sure not as glad as Sadie was.

Darius walked over to a very happy Kwest. " You don't seem surprised by this. You mind explaining to me why my number one artist and my top producer are kissing on stage?"

Kwest just laughed.

Jude and Tommy finally pulled apart and walked off the stage holding hands. They were bombarded with questions and camera flashes going on all around them. But they didn't care. _**" Maybe this birthday won't be a complete disaster." **_Jude thought.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I had the hardest time trying to decide what song SME could sing for Jude. I was trying to find a song that was more SME's style and I know it exists but I just couldn't find one I liked enough. Review please. I love hearing your feedback. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much to****everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those that always review, you guys rock. Your reviews always inspire me to write more. And to those who read and like this story, a big thank to you as well. Here's the next chapter . I hope you like it. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Wow. I guess you and Tommy are pretty serious." Sadie smiled.

"I love him so much Sadie." Jude gushed.

"I know. I'm glad to see you this happy little sister. It's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that." Sadie beamed. "With all the drama in your past birthdays. You deserved a drama free one this year."

Jude smiled at her sister. If Sadie only knew how not drama free this birthday was. And all because of her new boyfriend.

Just then Mason approached them. "Hey. That was quite a show you and Tommy just put on." He smiled.

Jude blushed. "It wasn't planned."

"Did you see Karma's face when all the media ignored her to film your kiss with Tommy? I thought her head was going to explode." Sadie laughed.

"I think I heard something about Spiederman consoling a weeping Karma in the women's restroom." Mason smiled.

"Well Karma got what she deserved. She was trying to out stage Jude at her birthday party." Sadie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Both of you stop. I kind of feel sorry for her. I actually didn't care. She can have all the spotlight if she wants." Jude shrugged.

"I better go find Kevin. I haven't seen him since your kiss with Tommy." Sadie said walking away.

Jude tensed up at the sound of Kevin's name.

"Jude. I actually came over to ask you something about Sadie's boyfriend." Mason said turning to look at Jude.

"What about him?" Jude asked casually.

"He looks like the cute guy you met at my concert that night." Mason saw the look of panic cross Jude's face. " Oh my God! It is him isn't it?" Mason whispered loudly.

Jude gave him a sad look.

"Why is he dating Sadie? He published those drunk pictures of you. He's a total creep."

"Mas. Just forget about him alright?" Jude pleaded.

"Jude? What's going on?" Mason asked concerned.

She grabbed Mason's hand and dragged him to a nearby table to sit down." Mason. You have to forget you know who he is. Please."

Mason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " You just convinced me not to. Something is going on."

She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Ok. Fine. You better not tell anyone." Jude said a bit scared.

Mason nodded and waited for her to continue.

"He's been stalking me and I didn't know he was dating Sadie until he came here tonight. He said that if I told Sadie or anyone else who he was, he would hurt my sister."

Mason just sat there and tried to process everything she had just said. " You have to tell someone. Tell Tommy."

"I can handle Kevin without anyone's help." Jude said decidedly.

"No. Jude you can't. If you don't tell Tommy, I will." Mason warned.

Jude had tears in her eyes. "I know I should have told Tommy as soon as I found out who Kevin was. But I'm scared."

Mason thought for a moment. "Are you staying here at the hotel tonight?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jude asked.

"Sadie is staying here too right? With her **boyfriend**?" Mason said looking at her intently.

Jude hadn't thought about that. What if Kevin tried to do something to her tonight?

"Don't worry Mason. I won't be alone. I know what I'll do." She assured him.

"I don't like this Jude. You don't know what Kevin can do to you if you don't tell someone about him."

"I'm more afraid of what he'll do to me or someone I love if I do."

At the end of the party, Tommy walked Jude to her room. She opened the door and turned to look at Tommy. He smiled down at her and captured her lips with his own. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Tommy? Stay here with me tonight." Jude whispered.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at her invitation.

Jude knew what he was thinking. " I mean stay here with me, but just sleep." She clarified. " I just feel safer when you're with me and I want you to stay here."

Tommy stroked the side of her face gently. " Is there something going on Jude? Did that stalker guy call you or something?"

"No. I just want you to stay here. Please." Jude said grabbing his hand.

Tommy gave her a small peck on the lips. " You don't have to ask, girl. You know I would do anything for you." He smiled.

They stepped into the room and Jude turned on the lights in the room. " Oh. I forgot about Samantha. If you can't stay here it's alright."

"It's ok. Ms. Rachel knew the party was going to end late so I told her I would be home tomorrow morning. I just spoke to her on the phone. Sam has been asleep for hours."

Jude smiled at him.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some things from my room." Tommy said.

Jude went into the bathroom and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She must have taken a while to get ready for bed, because when she came back out of the bathroom, Tommy was already there, wearing his pajama bottoms but not a shirt.

She was a little nervous. Even though she knew nothing would be happening with Tommy, she was still going to be in her room alone with him. And seeing him shirtless was not helping calm her nerves.

Tommy smiled reading her thoughts. " Don't worry I was just about to put a t-shirt on."

"I wasn't worried. You can sleep naked for all I care. No big deal. I'm an adult now I can handle it." Jude said quickly.

Tommy pulled on a shirt and walked up to her, resting his forehead against hers. " Girl. Nothing is going to happen unless you want it to. I've told you before. I'll wait until you're ready. Ok?" He smiled.

She nodded her head and he kissed her lips softly. " Now. Let's get some sleep. Even though we won't be doing anything. I still have to sneak out of here in the morning." He chuckled.

Jude laughed and laid down under the covers. Tommy turned off the lights and climbed into bed with her. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her against him. Jude smiled at how good she felt to be with him like this. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Jude opened her eyes and Tommy wasn't there anymore. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Afraid of who she was she looked through the peep hole. It was her sister.

"Sadie. What are you doing here?"

Sadie smiled and let herself in. " So how was your night?" Sadie squealed.

"It was alright." Jude shrugged.

Sadie looked disappointed. " Just alright?"

Jude nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Sadie's smiled returned. " Kevin and I saw Tommy go into you room last night."

"You did?" Jude asked. Maybe that's why Kevin didn't bother her last night.

"Yes. So now you can tell me! How was it?!"

"Nothing happened." Jude laughed.

"You had Tom Quincy in your room and you didn't do anything?" Sadie asked, clearly not convinced.

"He spent the night here but we just slept."

"Oh. And here I couldn't sleep a wink last night, waiting for this moment." Sadie said totally disappointed.

"You couldn't sleep a wink, thinking about how exciting it would be to ask me how sex with Tommy was? Wow. You need a life." Jude teased.

Sadie gave her a playful shove. " Shut up. I just know it would be your first time and I wanted to know how it went."

"Well. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but nothing happened here last night that would interest anyone."

The next day Jude was arriving at G-Major when she spotted Kevin in the parking lot.

Jude didn't move. She was alone in the parking lot. She grabbed her keys and positioned them like a weapon in her hand. Ready incase she needed to use them.

"My sweet Jude. How lucky that I arrive here at the same time as you." Kevin said walking closer to her.

"Stay away from me." Jude warned.

"Tsk tsk. Jude. Is that anyway to treat your number one fan?" He said grabbing Jude and dragging her toward an alley. She was about to use her keys when he grabbed them from her. " Such a naughty girl." He whispered in her ear." But that's how I like it."

Jude cringed at his closeness. " What do you want? Why won't you leave me alone? Do you want money? I can give you any amount you need."

"No. What I want is worth more than money. It's something that I've wanted since the night I met you." He said kissing her neck. " It's what I would have gotten if your friend hadn't interrupted us."

"Mason?" She breathed out.

"Yes. That's right. Mason Fox. We were just getting comfortable when I heard him trying to open the door." He said against the soft skin of her neck. "I guess you can say he's the reason I didn't make you mine sooner" He laughed arrogantly. " I didn't think the squeaky clean Jude Harrison gave it up quite so easily. All you have to do is say I love you or buy her a drink and she invites you to her room. I bet you and your boyfriend had a really nice time after your party. But I know you will have an even better time with me." He said grabbing her by the neck. He slid his hand down her throat to her shoulders.

Jude tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp. Suddenly she heard her name being called. Kevin let go of her and tried to act casual.

"Dude. What are you doing out here? We're waiting for you to record." Spied said coming up to them.

"You say anything. And I'll make sure your sister pays dearly for it. " He whispered. "Sorry. I kept her out here. I'm Sadie's boyfriend. I wanted to buy Sadie something and I wanted Jude's opinion." Kevin grinned.

"Yeah. Sure dude. Come on Jude." Spied said grabbing Jude's hand. He saw how close Kevin was talking to Jude. It looked very suspicious.

"Jude. Are you ok?" Spied whispered.

"Yeah. Great. Let's go inside." Jude smiled.

Spied looked back and glared at Kevin who was walking a few feet behind them.

They went inside and Kevin stopped Jude. "Jude. You forgot your keys." He said handing them to her. Jude snatched them from him and walked away. Kevin noticed Sadie wasn't at her desk and decided to wait for her.

Spied went ahead of her and Jude walked behind him. But she was stopped in the lobby by Karma. " Hey. Who's that guy at the receptionist desk?"

"Sadie's boyfriend. He was at my party last night." Jude said simply.

"I must have missed him." Karma said remembering she spent a great deal of her time sobbing in the bathroom. Thanks to Jude and Tommy's spotlight hogging of course. Something Karma was determined to get Jude back for.

"What does he do?" Asked Karma intrigued. He was kind of cute.

"He's a photographer." Jude said. Already bored with this conversation. She needed to get to the studio.

"A photographer?" Karma grinned. "Why didn't you mention that sooner?" She said starting to walk over to Kevin.

"Jude grabbed her arm. " Karma. I wouldn't go over there."

"What you afraid I'll steal him from your sister? Or do you want him all to yourself?" She grinned.

"He's not as nice as he looks." Jude warned. Karma wasn't her favorite person but she also didn't want to see her get hurt. " Besides what would Spied say if he saw you flirting with another guy?"

Karma smirked at her " Mind your own business Harrison. And keep your nose out of mine." Karma said walking toward Kevin.

Before going into the studio to record, Jude saw Kevin and Karma chatting away. Jude tried to warn her. Hopefully Kevin won't pay attention to Karma.

Now that Kevin had been formally introduced to Sadie's friends and family, his presence was seen more often. Jude tried to avoid him whenever she could, refusing to go anywhere alone. Tommy offered to bring her to the studio and take her back home. Something he had offered to her since he found out she had a stalker. It got worse when Sadie started to take Kevin with her to all of Jude's performances. He was always standing back stage staring at her. Jude was always afraid to go to the dressing rooms by herself, so she always dragged Sadie with her, using the excuse about needing Sadie's fashion advice. But she knew she could only go on so long before Kevin did something drastic to be alone with her.

**A Few Weeks Later **

Jude was sitting in the lobby of G-Major strumming her guitar. Today was one of the days that Kevin did not stop by the studio to see Sadie. Something Jude was grateful for. Just then she heard a lot of commotion coming from studio C. She knew Patsy was in there recording with Kwest and Jaime. She put her guitar down and walked over there to see if she could help.

Jude slowly opened the door and saw Pasty throwing things across the room.

"Whoa. Pats. What's going on?" Jude said trying to grab Patsy's hands to stop her from throwing things.

" You're all the same." Patsy screamed. " I'm sick of this place trying to change me. Fake. That's what you all are. Fake industry puppets." She said knocking over a mic.

"Patsy calm down." Jude said quietly.

"No. Look at you Jude. They have you dressed up like a pop star Barbie." She said looking over at Jude.

"Hey." Jude said a bit offended.

"I can't be here anymore!" Patsy said and stormed off.

Jude started to go after her, but Jaime grabbed her arm. " Let her go Jude. Tomorrow she won't even remember what she did." Jaime said clearly frustrated by his girlfriends outrages actions.

Jude loosened Jaime's grip. "No! Jaime. Patsy is really upset. We can't let her go off like that. I'm going after her." She said before leaving.

Jaime followed Jude through the lobby. " Jude. Trust me. Leave her alone. You can't help her. I know, I've tried. She's probably just going to _The Chain _to drink some more." Jaime said trailing behind Jude.

"Jude. He's right. Leave her alone. She's drunk. " Kwest screamed after her.

Jude turned around and glared at Jaime and Kwest and ran out the door. Once she did she saw Patsy's car still in the G-Major parking lot. She jumped in front of the car as it started to back out of the parking space.

Patsy stuck her head out the window. "Get out of the way blondie. Unless G-Major wants a pancake pop star tomorrow." Patsy warned.

"Patsy. Get out of the car. We need to talk about this!" Jude said resting her hands on the back of the car.

"I'm tired of talking blondie. I need a drink. If you want to talk, you better get in or you can stay where you are and I'll run you over."

Jude sighed and climbed into the passenger seat of Patsy's car. Just as they pulled out of the parking lot. Jaime and Kwest came out of the studio running. Patsy laughed and stuck her middle finger at them as she drove away.

"Patsy. What happened?" Jude asked after a while.

"They can't make me record music I don't like." Patsy said.

"Jaime wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do Patsy. It's just that he's under a lot of pressure from Darius to make you a hit."

Patsy let out a bitter laugh. " Listen to you. G-Majors number one defender."

"It's not like that Patsy. Jaime really cares about you. But you make it really difficult for him or any of us to understand you."

"No one cares about me Jude. They just want to use me to make a hit record. Money. That's all we are to them."

"Jaime cares about you. I know him. He loves you Patsy." Jude said looking at Patsy.

Suddenly Jude felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She looked at the screen. " It's Jaime." She said softly.

"Give my regards to my ex-boyfriend." Patsy laughed.

"You broke up with Jaime? Over a song?"

Patsy bent down a little to fish out something from under her seat. "Love doesn't last forever." She said handing Jude a whisky bottle she found under the seat.

"You need to talk to Jaime. I'm calling him back." Jude said once the phone stopped vibrating.

"No you are going to be a good little passenger and open his bottle for me. We have celebrating to do." She said handing Jude the whisky bottle.

"Celebrating?" Jude asked eyeing the bottle.

"Yes. We are breaking free from G-Major and all the puppets that work there." Patsy said pressing harder on the accelerator.

Patsy saw the red light up ahead and pushed on the breaks, making the car come to a sudden halt and Jude fly a bit forward, despite her wearing a seat belt. The stop also made Jude's phone fly out of her hand and hit the floor of the car.

"I'm sick of talking about G-major." Patsy said suddenly. The light turned green and Patsy and Jude sped into the dark road ahead.

"_**This is going to be a long night."**_ Jude thought.

Tommy came out of his meeting with Darius and noticed Sadie wasn't at her desk. He walked over to the lobby and was surprised to see Jude was no longer there. He heard voices coming from studio C and decided to see if Jude was there.

"I don't know why everyone is making a big deal about this. Patsy is an idiot for running off like that. They are probably fine." Karma remarked.

"Karma for once can you please just shut up!" Sadie said getting in Karma's face.

Kwest held her back. " Sadie. Calm down. I know you're nervous. We all are." He said looking at everyone in the room.

Tommy caught some of the conversation and saw the mess studio C was in. Kwest, Sadie, Spied and Karma were all standing around looking worried. Well except Karma who looked annoyed.

"What happened here?" Tommy asked coming into the room.

"Hurricane Patsy. She had one of her little fits over a song." Kwest said, looking up at Tommy. He didn't know how to tell him Jude had ran off with her.

Just then Jaime came into the studio. "She's still not picking up." Jaime said shutting his phone.

"Maybe they just went to the rehearsal space?" Sadie said.

"No. I just got a call from Kyle and Wally. They checked the rehearsal space and _The Chain_." Spied answered her.

"Did you call your house?" Asked Jaime.

"Yeah. Dad hasn't seen them either." Sadie said looking at Jaime with a worried look.

"Why do you guys keep saying **they**? Did Patsy not go by herself?" Tommy asked.

The group all gave each other side glances.

" What?" Tommy asked, starting to grow concerned.

"Jude. She ran off with Patsy in her car." Sadie said softly.

"Who was driving?" Tommy said in a whisper.

"Patsy." Jaime finally answered.

Tommy grabbed Jaime by the collar of his shirt. " You let Jude drive off with Patsy while she was wasted?! What is wrong with you? Why didn't you stop her?!" Tommy shouted.

"We tried man. All of us. But you know how stubborn Jude is." Kwest said trying to pry Tommy's hands off Jaime's collar.

Jaime didn't say anything. If anything happened to Jude he had only himself to blame.

Suddenly Sadie heard the G-Major phone ring. She forgot to bring her headset with her to the studio so she ran to her desk. Everyone followed. Maybe it was news about Jude and Patsy.

"Hello. G-major." Sadie answered nervously. " Yes. She works here." She said, her face turning pale. " Hospital?" Sadie whispered. "What about Jude Harrison. Are you sure? Yes. Thank you." Sadie said hanging up.

Sadie looked at the group in front of her. " That was the hospital. There was an accident. An ambulance took Patsy there."

"Is she ok?" Jaime asked.

"They couldn't tell me over the phone but they did tell me she was in emergency surgery." Sadie said shaking.

"What about Jude?!" Tommy asked frantically.

"They said they don't have Jude there, but the emergency room is waiting on another ambulance that was bringing in another girl from that accident. Patsy's and another car were involved. They don't know if the girl in the other ambulance was Jude." Sadie cried.

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't lose Jude the same way he lost his brother. Or have Jude in a coma like his sister. Tommy was reliving that awful night in his head.

"We need to go to the hospital now!" Tommy said heading out the door. He needed to know his girl was ok.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Are Jude and Patsy ok? You will find out next chapter. And I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Review please. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/ N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You rock. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Tommy paced around the small waiting room . Jude had to be alright. The ER said the other girl the ambulance brought in wasn't Jude. Which meant Jude was missing. They tired to call her cell phone but it went straight to her voice mail.

"Tommy. I'm sure she's fine." Kwest said touching his shoulder.

"Kwest man. What if she's in trouble? We still don't know who her stalker is. What is he has her?" Tommy whispered. He didn't want Sadie to hear. She looked nervous enough.

Kwest didn't say anything. He was actually thinking the same thing. Tommy sat down and put his head in his hands.

Suddenly he heard Sadie gasp. "Jude!" He looked up and saw Sadie run toward the ER entrance.

Sadie hugged Jude tightly and started to cry.

" Sadie. I'm ok." Jude assured her.

She looked behind Jude and noticed Kyle and Wally were with her.

"We found her at the rehearsal space." Wally said before anyone asked.

"The rehearsal space?" Sadie asked pulling away from Jude.

"Yeah. Patsy and I had a huge fight and she kicked me out of the car." Jude said softly.

Just then she felt another pair of arms embrace her. It was Tommy. Was he crying? "Oh my God Jude! I thought you had been in the accident." He said kissing the top of her head. Then he pulled away from her and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her into a kiss. There was an urgency in his kiss that she had never felt before. She felt guilty for making him worry like that. Making everyone worry like that.

Tommy grabbed her hand firmly and led her to the waiting room where everyone else was. Jude was surprised to see Karma there, but then she saw Spied.

"Dude!" Spied said pulling Jude into a hug. It was a little awkward because Tommy was still holding her hand, so she only hugged Spied with one arm.

"How's Patsy?" She asked Jaime, once Spied let go of her.

"We don't know. She's still in surgery. It's been hours." He said, the worry in his voice evident.

"What happened?" Kwest asked after a little while.

"Well you know Patsy was really upset when she left G-Major. We were driving around and she wanted me to open a whisky bottle for her while she was driving. I refused to, so we went to _The Chain_. She drank a lot. Then she said she wanted to go to the rehearsal space. She wouldn't let me drive, but I figured it would be ok because the space was only a few blocks away. I told her she needed to talk to Jaime and she snapped and started to yell at me. You know all the stuff she was screaming at G-Major. She went totally mental. Then when she was done yelling, she kicked me out of the car. So I had to walk the rest of the way to the rehearsal space."

"But Wally and Kyle checked _The Chain _and the rehearsal space." Spied said.

"They must have missed us." Jude shrugged.

"I forgot my jacket at the space so we went back. When we got there we found Jude asleep on the couch." Kyle said.

"Ok. But why weren't you answering your phone?" Sadie asked.

"At first it was because it was Jaime and I didn't want Patsy to crash trying to get the phone away from me, so I didn't answer. Then thanks to Patsy's wonderful driving I dropped the phone in the car and with the situation with Pats, I forgot it in her car." Jude explained.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Tommy said kissing the top of her head.

Jude smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. " I'm sorry I made all of you worry." Jude apologized.

"I wasn't worried." Karma said under her breath. Spied grabbed her roughly by the arm and took her away from the group.

"Ow. Spiedy. Let go. You're hurting me." Karma protested.

"Can you at least **try** to act like a human being. These are my friends. Jude could have been killed tonight and Patsy is still in surgery." Spied spat.

"I didn't even want to come here. **You** are the one that dragged me here." Karma pointed out.

"Because I needed your support. Is that too much to ask of my girlfriend?!" Spied whispered loudly.

Karma sighed. " I'm sorry. Ok? I'll behave. It's just that hospitals creep me out." She grimaced.

"Thank you." He said a bit more calmly. He dragged Karma back toward his friends.

Jude had already called her dad and Darius to tell them she was ok. Apparently everyone had thought she was in the accident with Patsy. If she would have known the trouble her silence had caused, she would have taken a cab home or to G-Major.

Everyone was waiting patiently for news on Patsy. Tommy was sitting next to Jude. Still holding her hand. He wouldn't let her go. She had to convince him she would be ok going to the bathroom alone. But he wouldn't let her until Sadie volunteered to go with her. Tommy was starting to scare her al little.

"Is any one here for Patsy Sewer?" The doctor asked.

"We all are." Jaime answered.

"She had a brain hemorrhage that we were able to stop. It took us a little longer than we had anticipated. But all indicates she will be ok." The doctor finally smiled.

"When can we see her?" Jaime asked impatiently.

"We're waiting for her to wake up from the anesthesia it shouldn't bee too long. You can see her then." The doctor smiled again. " It's a good thing she was wearing her seat belt. Otherwise she might not have made it."

"What?!" Everyone except Jude shouted.

"Are you sure it's Patsy you have in there?" Spied asked.

"That's what her ID picture would indicate." The doctor answered.

"Patsy doesn't wear her seat belt. Ever. I almost started a war with her about it." Jaime said.

"Well something changed her mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see some more patients." The doctor responded and left.

"Patsy was wearing her seat belt?" Jaime said to himself.

"Yeah. I made her." Came Jude's small voice.

The whole group, including Karma stared at her in shock.

"Oh my God you guys. It's not that shocking." Jude laughed a little.

"Have you met Patsy?" Kyle asked.

"Jude. How did you get her to wear her seatbelt?" Jaime asked.

_**Flashback**_

"_Can you please slow down. You're going to get us killed." Jude pleaded. _

"_Patsy Sewer slows down for no one." Patsy answered. _

"_Pats. If your not going to slow down, can you at least put on your seatbelt?" _

"_I don't wear seatbelts. Well, only when I'm asleep in my car." She laughed._

"_Please Pats." _

"_Blondie. I'll put on my seat belt when you flash your jugs at the car next to us." Patsy dared her. _

_Jude eyed the car parked next to them at the red light. It was a car full of teenage boys. Then she looked at Patsy who had a mischievous grin on her face. " I'm going to be in the tabloids tomorrow." Jude said to herself._

_**End Flashback**_

"So I did it. And Patsy put on her seat belt." Jude finished her story.

Jamie, Kyle, Wally, Kwest, Spied, Karma, Sadie and Tommy all stared at her with their mouths wide open.

"I wish I could have seen that." Spied said under his breath. Tommy glared at him and Karma punched him in the ribs.

"Ow. Sorry. I didn't know I had said it that loud." Spied said rubbing his side.

"The important thing is Patsy is ok." Jude smiled.

It had been two weeks since the accident and things pretty much went back to normal. Except Patsy hasn't driven drunk. Or at all. But that was for several reasons. For one, her license was taken away from her and two even if she had a license she totaled her car. Darius had to pay her fine or let her go to jail. So now she had to pay Darius back by working on her album. It was not an easy task. Since Patsy had been arrested for drunk driving before, she had to go through a twelve step program and community service. Patsy sober was really weird. At least in Jude's opinion. She still kind of acted like Patsy but she wasn't as fun. Not that Jude wanted her to be drinking. But no one expected Patsy's dry spell to go on for too long.

Kevin was driving in his car toward G-Major to see Sadie. He hoped Jude would there too. It had been almost a week since he had been alone with Jude. It seemed Tommy never let her out of his sight. But he was bound to leave her alone some time. Suddenly Kevin's phone rang. He saw who it was and answered.

"This better be important." He answered.

"Hello Kevy!" Answered a sweet sounding voice. Too sweet.

"I've asked you repeatedly **not** to call me that!" He yelled into the phone

"Fine. Kevin." The caller said dropping the fake sweet voice. " I have some information you might be interested in."

"Unless it's about Jude. I don't care."

"Why else is it that you and I ever speak? It's **about **Jude." She whispered into the phone.

Kevin waited for her to speak. After a moment of silence, he got frustrated. "So, are you waiting for me to beg you to tell me? Or should I go to G-major and ask Sadie?"

He heard the girl scoff. " I just overheard your girlfriend tell Quincy that Jude is all alone at home. And she will be for the rest of the afternoon. So I suggest you put your plan into motion."

"First of all, **I** will decide when I put my plan into motion. You just follow my orders princess."

"Listen buddy. Without **me** you would have nothing!" She whispered loudly.

"And without Jude, **you** will have everything." Kevin reminded her. " So I think we are both getting a pretty good deal out of this. Shut up and do exactly as I say!"

**At the Harrison Home**

"Yes. Tommy. I know I said I would be coming in with Sadie, but Darius said you would be working with Karma until 5. So I'll see you then." Jude said into her phone.

"Jude. I don't like the idea of you being there by yourself. You can just come in and hang out here at G-Major for a while." Tommy pleaded.

Jude hated to make people worry. Ever since the accident Tommy had become even more protective of her. Tommy heard Jude sigh at the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably annoying you with all my over protectiveness. But I have a feeling you're hiding something from me." He told her flat out.

Jude stiffened a little. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. You tell me that guy hasn't called you anymore, yet everyday that passes I see you become more tense and edgy."

"Maybe I'm nervous because he hasn't been calling me. His silence scares me." Jude answered.

"Swear to me he hasn't been calling you."

"Quincy that's kind of kindergartenish of you." She tried to laugh. But her laughter died in her throat when she heard his silence. She didn't like to lie to Tommy. But Kevin said he would hurt Sadie and Tommy if she said anything about him to anyone. Jude was scared about what he was plotting. Why didn't Kevin just do what he wanted with her? His stares and indirect words were making her think he was planning something big.

Jude closed her eyes. " I swear he hasn't been calling me." She wasn't lying. Kevin hadn't been calling her. But he had been seeing her almost everyday. " Look. Let me take a shower and get dressed and I'll see you in about an hour. Deal?" She said caving in to Tommy's earlier request. Jude was actually starting to get a scared about being alone in the house too.

Jude had just finished getting dressed when she heard the front door being opened. She figured it was Sadie so she went downstairs. Jude looked around but she didn't see anyone. " Sadie? Dad?" She called out. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth before she could scream. Jude immediately knew who it was. The intruder held a knife close to her throat.

"You make any kind of effort to get away and I'll make sure it's the last thing you do." He said in her ear. " I don't want to hurt you Jude. But if I have to. I will." He said kissing her cheek. He turned her around to face him. Her frightened face did make him ease his grip on her arm but did little to erase the look of madness in his eyes.

"_**This is it. This psycho is going to kill me." **_Jude thought.

"Don't worry Jude. I'm not going to kill you. You mean far too much too me." He said against her cheek.

Kevin's warm breath against her cheek, made her cringe. She fought the tears that were colleting at the rim of her lids. She didn't want to show him how scared she really was.

"How did you get in here without a key?" Jude demanded.

"Who says I don't have a key?" Kevin grinned.

Jude looked at him with her mouth agape. " Sadie gave you a key to our house?!"

"She didn't have to. Your sister really should be more careful about where she puts her keys. Someone can get them and make copies of them." He laughed.

Just then his cell phone began to ring. After a few rings Jude spoke. " Maybe you should answer that." Jude said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I think I'll let the machine get it." He grinned, leaning into to kiss her neck.

"It might be important." She insisted.

Kevin looked down at her. " More important than you? No Jude. Nothing is more important to me than you." He squeezed her arm more firmly and pressed the knife against her side.

"If you're not going to kill me, then why do you still have the knife?" Jude asked as Kevin led her to the front door.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, but I also said I would hurt you if it was necessary." He grinned.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You and I are going on a little trip." He laughed in her ear.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

" I don't want to ruin the surprise." Kevin answered her. "When we get outside, I want you to be a good girl and make it seem like you are happy to be leaving with me." He said leaning in to stroke her neck with the tip of his nose. Kevin breathed in deeply, enjoying how good she smelled.

Suddenly the front door flew open. It was Sadie. She promised Tommy that she would drive Jude to the studio. She thought it was strange that the front door was already open.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Sadie asked , looking at the close proximity of her boyfriend and sister. Kevin took a few steps away from Jude.

Jude watched him slyly put the knife away in his back pocket.

Jude didn't say anything. She didn't want to make Kevin angry. If she did he could hurt Sadie. She waited for Kevin to do or say something, knowing Sadie was no match for Kevin. He could just grab her and shove Sadie out of the way before taking Jude with him. If Sadie tried to put up a fight he could kill Sadie.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Sadie, but I thought I could handle it myself." Kevin finally answered.

"Find out what?" Sadie said placing her hands on her hips.

"You're sister is obsessed with me and I came here to tell her to leave me alone."

Jude made a disgusted face at him. _**" Oh my God! Not only is this guy crazy but he sucks at lying. That was seriously lame. If Sadie falls for that she's as stupid as he is." **_Jude thought. She looked at Kevin who had a smug look about him. _**" He really thinks Sade is going to believe him with that poor excuse he gave her**_. _**Has he never kidnapped anyone before? Now I'm even more scared." **_

Sadie looked at Jude then at Kevin. " You seriously want me to believe Jude is obsessed with you?" Sadie furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't believe me!" He growled at Sadie.

"**You** are the one that was holding on to my sister and nuzzling her neck. And she didn't look too pleased about it!" Sadie said furiously.

Kevin didn't know why he even bothered to make up an excuse. He was determined to take Jude with him. And no one, not even Sadie was going to get in the way.

Jude panicked when she saw Kevin reach into his back pocket where his knife was. He was going to hurt Sadie. Kevin grabbed Jude's arm roughly and looked down at her, his hand still in his back pocket, wrapped around the handle of the knife. Just incase Sadie decided to try and stop him.

Jude looked up at him. Her eyes pleading for him not to hurt Sadie. She knew it probably wouldn't work. Kevin had never shown her any pity.

He couldn't look away from her eyes. It was those beautiful blue eyes he found himself obsessing about every night.

She was surprised when his features began to soften. He scoffed and whispered in her ear. " This isn't over! We'll see each other again." He let go of her and ran out the door.

As soon as he got in his car he banged his hands against the steering wheel. _**" Weak!" **_He shouted in his head. He had the perfect opportunity to take Jude away and he let it slip away. If he hadn't looked into her eyes. Jude was his only weakness. He started his car and sped away. Kevin flipped open his phone and saw the missed call. It was her. She was probably calling him to warn him Sadie was on her way home. "

Stupid! Stupid ! Stupid!" He said shouted. He had been too caught up with Jude to think straight. He needed to control himself around her, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get what he wanted. _**"Next time it'll be different." **_He thought. Kevin dialed her number and waited for her to answer. " Change of plans." He said angrily into the phone.

Jude heard the familiar sound of tires squealing as Kevin's car sped away. She sank into the living room couch. He was gone. For now. Jude felt tears cascading down her warm cheeks. She didn't know if her tears were from relief that he left without hurting them or if they were a result of all the fear she had been suppressing coming forth.

Sadie walked over to Jude who was trying to slow down her breathing.

"Jude! Calm down. Breath slowly." Sadie said sitting next to her sister. "That's it." Sadie said stoking Jude's head, once she noticed Jude's breathing becoming more even.

"Now. What was all that about? Did Kevin hurt you?"

Jude looked ahead and just shook her head. Then her eyes flew to Sadie. " I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"About Kevin? Why? It's not your fault he was coming on to you." Sadie said trying to calm her down.

"No. No. No!" Jude said getting up quickly. " Sade. There's something you need to know."

Jude went on to tell Sadie everything about Kevin. The pictures, the flowers, the threatening phone calls and letters.

"He was the guy you met at Mason's concert?!" Sadie shouted. " Jude! How could you not tell me?!"

"I already told you! He said he would kill you and Tommy if I said anything."

"Who else knows about this? I'll bet you haven't told Tommy."

Jude shook her head. " Kwest and Tommy know I have a stalker but only Mason knows it's Kevin."

"Kwest and Tommy knew you had a stalker?! You told them and not me!" Sadie said looking at her sister. "And Mason! Why didn't he say anything?!"

"Because I asked him not to."

Sadie threw her hands in the air. She grabbed Jude's hand and the car keys.

"Where are going?" Jude demanded.

"G-major! You're telling Tommy about Kevin. Then we're calling the police."

Jude opened her mouth to protest, but Sadie stopped her. " No Jude! No buts! This has been going on long enough. You are insane for not telling us the truth! He could have killed you!" She said pulling Jude out the front door and toward the car.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I did not kill Patsy. I didn't like that when it happened on the show. So Patsy will not be dead in this fan fic. Someone finally didn't listen to Jude's pleads about not telling anyone about her stalker. Yay! Review please and tell me what you thought. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are beyond awesome. Your reviews inspire me to write more. Here's the next chapter. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As soon as they got to G-Major and out of the car, Sadie grabbed Jude's hand and led her inside. They went straight to studio A. Tommy smiled at Jude when he saw her come in. His smile quickly faded when he saw how upset she looked. Sadie quickly shut the door and exchanged glances with Kwest, who was also there in the studio.

"Jude! What's wrong?" Tommy said hugging Jude.

She didn't say anything. Jude didn't know how to even start explaining what had happened. She sobbed onto his shirt and he led her to his chair and sat her down. Tommy kneeled in front of her and tried to make her look at him.

"I lied to you." Jude said quietly. She looked down at her feet. Jude knew Tommy would be mad at her for hiding the fact Kevin was her stalker.

"What do you mean?" Tommy said cupping her chin, making her look at him.

"Well not really." She corrected herself.

Tommy didn't understand what his girlfriend was trying to tell him. "Jude you aren't making sense babe. What's going on?"

"When you asked me if my stalker was calling me. He hasn't been calling me because he's been… seeing me."

"Seeing you?!" Tommy stood up abruptly. "What do you mean?!"

"My stalker is... Kevin." Jude cried and looked at Sadie.

"Sadie's boyfriend?!" Tommy shouted.

"Ex- boyfriend." Sadie clarified.

Tommy and Kwest looked at Sadie who just nodded her head.

"Kevin! How could you keep this from me, Jude?! I can't believe this! " Tommy screamed.

"I'm sorry. But he said he would hurt Sadie if I told anyone." Jude explained. She was hoping Tommy would understand her predicament. Jude didn't want Sadie to get hurt because of her.

"I knew that guy looked like a creep." Kwest said quietly.

Sadie looked at Kwest when he spoke. She felt terrible that she had put Jude in so much danger.

"Do you know how serious this is, Jude? He was harassing you right under our noses! All this time." Tommy was fuming.

"How did Sadie find out?" Kwest asked. His voice was worried but sounded so much more calm after hearing Tommy yelling.

"When I went to pick up Jude at home , he was trying to kidnap her." Sadie said suddenly breaking down. " I'm so sorry Jude! I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there. "

Tommy looked over at Jude. " What? He was trying to kidnap you? Are you ok?" His voice was more relaxed.

"I'm fine. I don't know why, but he left. He had a knife and…" Jude trailed off.

"Oh my God!" Tommy said hugging Jude. " I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I was so mad that he could have killed you and I had no idea how much danger you were in."

Jude seemed to calm down. She was relieved the truth was out. Now she wasn't alone. She got up and went to sit down on the couch as Tommy paced the floor thinking.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Sadie asked sitting next to Jude.

"I don't know. If he's trying to kidnap Jude we need to think of something fast." Kwest answered.

Tommy sat on the other side of Jude and looked at her. " Move in with me."

Jude just stared at him. " What?!" For a second she thought he was joking.

"Come live with me. At my house." He repeated.

"Tommy. Be serious. I can't live with you! What will people think?"

"The press will have a field day." Sadie responded.

" I think Tommy has the right idea. There is less of a chance Kevin will try to hurt Jude if he knows she's living with Tommy." Kwest said putting in his two cents.

"My dad will have a duck." Jude said looking at Tommy. He didn't look the least bit concerned about her dad.

"I don't care what the press or your dad or anyone says. You are coming to live with me and Sam."

"Sam." Jude whispered . " I can't put both of you in that kind of danger. When Kevin comes looking for me…."

"I'll be there to protect you." Tommy interrupted her. " Don't worry about me and Sam. We'll tell D then call the police. I'll even hire a body guard. For us and Sadie and your dad."

"You think Kevin will try to hurt dad or me?" Sadie asked scared.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Tommy answered her.

"I'll be there to protect you guys too." Kwest said looking at Sadie with a smile. Sadie grinned back at him.

Moving in with Tommy. Jude had always thought how wonderful that would be. Leave it to life for it to finally happen under such terrible conditions. " I don't know Tommy." Jude bit her bottom lip anxiously.

Tommy looked at Sadie and Kwest. " Can I have a minute alone with Jude?"

The pair nodded and left.

"Jude. Please. I will feel so much better knowing where you are." He pleaded. "

And Sam will love to have you there too." He said kissing her lips lightly.

"I know." She smiled. "Tommy. If I go live with you and Sam…" She didn't quite know how to say what she was thinking. "Well we're going to be living in the same house and I need to know that you're ok with us… not…"

"Baby. I've told you before. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. If you come live with me. You'll be staying in one of the guest rooms. Unless you feel you have to sleep with me in my room. I won't stop you." He teased.

Jude smiled and gave him a playful shove.

" You coming to live with me is so I can protect you. I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He said grabbing her hands with his.

Jude sighed heavily. "The last thing I want is for you or anymore else to worry about me."

"Well that's too bad. I love you and because of that, I worry about you." He said giving her a peck on the lips.

"This is all my fault. Maybe if I would have said something from the beginning, or never went to that bar. Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" She shouted.

"Jude. It's not your fault. If I would have told you were I was going. Instead of leaving you that night at the restaurant, you wouldn't have felt they way you did."

"We can't play this blame game anymore. I guess we both made the wrong choices." Jude said shrugging her shoulders.

"But now we can make things right. Come on. We have to tell D. This nightmare is going to be over soon." Tommy got up and took hold of Jude's hand.

Tommy , Jude, Sadie and Kwest went to Darius office to tell him everything.

"Jude Harrison! Do you know stupid you are?! That psycho could have killed you!" Darius shouted. "Didn't I tell you to come to me if he didn't leave you alone?"

Jude nodded her head.

"And didn't you tell me everything was fine?"

Jude nodded again.

"Sadie. Connect me to the chief of police. He's an old friend of mine."

Sadie nodded and ran out of the office. "This ends now. The police will find him." Darius assured the group.

That afternoon Tommy and Jude went to the police to file a report and get a restraining order against Kevin. Although they figured Kevin Brown was probably not even his real name.

After going to the police they went to Jude's house to tell her dad about their plan. Darius was already there having an alarm system installed.

"Absolutely not!" Stuart Harrison shouted.

"Stuart." Tommy started.

"Mr. Harrison!" Stuart corrected.

Tommy sighed. "Mr. Harrison. I feel Jude would be safer if she stayed with me."

"She needs to stay here at home with her family." Stuart said.

"Dad. Tommy's right. You're gone on business trips a lot. Tommy will protect Jude. She'll be safer at his house." Sadie told her dad.

"What about the media? What will they say about my youngest daughter 'shacking up' with her 25 year old producer?"

"We're not 'shacking up' ! Besides Tommy's not just my producer. He's my boyfriend." Jude said smiling at Tommy.

"Right. You're going to move in with your 25 year old boyfriend. That sounds so much better." Mr. Harrison sneered. He rubbed his temples and looked at Jude, who was clutching Tommy's arm. " I suppose you are going to do what ever you want no matter what I say." He sighed.

Jude let go of Tommy and walked up to her dad, standing in front of him. " Dad. We came here because I wanted you to understand. It's only until this whole thing blows over. Then I'll come back home."

"My home has an alarm system and I already called for a bodyguard to protect Sadie and you as well." Tommy told Stuart.

"You don't have to do that." Mr. Harrison said. He felt guilty that Tommy had to go to so much trouble.

"Please Dad. Just accept Tommy's help. This will all be over soon." Jude pleaded.

"Fine. But I don't want any surprises when you come back home." Stuart said looking at Tommy then Jude.

Jude blushed a little. She knew exactly what kind of surprises her dad was referring too. After all she would be living in the same house as Tommy for who knows how long.

"The alarm system is all set up." Darius said. " And I actually agree with your dad , Jude. No one is going to see you moving in with Tommy with good eyes. But also as your dad mentioned, you two are going to do whatever the hell you want regardless." Darius chuckled.

"I'm glad everyone is on board with our plan." Jude said sarcastically.

**A Few Weeks Later**

"What's the situation?" Kevin said into his phone.

"I'm glad you finally decided to call. G-Major is in a frenzy. Jude and Tommy have the police looking for you. I hope you are far away from here." A feminine voice answered.

"Don't worry about me princess." Kevin sneered.

"Who said I'm worried about you? If they find you, they will know I helped you. Now listen. Jude is living with Tommy."

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. " What? Since when?"

"A few days after you tried to kidnap her. Tommy got her a body guard and everything. Not that I think that will last very long." She said into the phone.

"Why is that?"

"It's obvious Jude hates having someone at her side all the time. But Kevin. I was thinking that maybe we should forget about all of this." Her voice shook a little as she spoke.

"No! I will have Jude one way or the other. I'm going to lay low for a while but nothing has changed!" Kevin said angrily into the phone. " Now if you're scared you let me know now. I don't have time to waste."

"No. I'm not scared, but what if they catch you?"

"That's not going to happen. They don't know my real identity and I'm not even in the country right now. If you're afraid about the police linking you to me, don't . As far as anyone is concerned, you and I have only met once." He paused for a second, deciding if he should just formulate a plan to get Jude without an accomplice. But he thought better of it. He needed someone who saw Jude everyday to keep him informed about her. " You said you would do anything you could to be the only star at G-Major. And I bet Jude is getting a lot of that wonderful publicity you crave right now. Isn't she?"

"Yes! She doesn't deserve any of it. Fine. Tell me what you want me to do." Her voice no longer shaky.

"Like I said , we'll lay low for a while. Make Jude and Tommy think the danger has passed. Meanwhile we come up with a new plan. This isn't about me wanting Jude anymore. I want to make Tom Quincy pay too."

"Tommy? What does he have anything to do with this?"

"He has Jude and that's not something I am happy about. I can't wait to see what he does when he finds out he was unable to keep Jude safe." He laughed. " Wait until the next time I call you. I expect you to tell me about everything they do."

"Ok. I have to go now I think I heard my boyfriend calling me. We'll be in touch. Bye."

Spied came into studio C. " Karma? Who were you talking on the phone with?"

"No one important." Karma smiled. She went up to hug Spied and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You finished recording already?"

"Yeah. Dude didn't want to stay too long. She had to go pick up Tommy's niece from school anyway." Spied shrugged.

"I didn't know Quincy had a niece." Karma said looking confused.

"Duh baby." Spied laugh. " She's that little girl Tommy brought into the studio the other day. The one that lives with him and Jude."

"Oh yeah." Karma said remembering. " Tommy's niece." She repeated to herself.

"So you ready to go?" Spied smiled.

Karma smiled and nodded her head.

Jude had been living with Tommy and Sam for a little over a week now. It still felt a little awkward to be living there. The media hadn't found out about Jude's new living arrangements, but it was only a matter of time until they did.

Jude and Sam were sitting in the kitchen. Sam was drawing with crayons and having milk and cookies, while Jude drank some pineapple juice and wrote in her song journal. Tommy had been at G-Major all day and would be home any minute now.

"Jude. Are you and my daddy married?" Sam asked suddenly.

Jude looked at Sam with amusement. " What would make you ask that?"

"Well, my friend Michelle said, when her uncle and aunt got married they lived in the same house. Just like you and my daddy." Sam said looking at Jude.

"No Sweetie your daddy and I aren't married." Jude smiled and sipped her juice.

"Oh." Sam said quietly. She took a sip of her milk and looked at Jude again. " Does that mean you're not going to have a baby either?"

Jude spit out all the juice she had just sipped. "What?" She choked out.

"Michelle said that after her uncle and aunt got married and lived in the same house, they had a baby. Her name is Lizzie and she's this big. I saw a picture at Michelle's house." Sam said indicating with her hands how big the baby looked in the picture.

"No. I'm not having a baby." Jude finally said.

"Oh. That's too bad." Sam said picking up a crayon and coloring her picture.

Suddenly Tommy came into the kitchen. " How are my two beautiful girls?" Tommy asked kissing Sam on top of the head , then kissing Jude on the lips.

He turned around and noticed Sam was staring at them. " Samantha is there a reason you're staring at us sweetheart?" Tommy's voice was laced with amusement.

"You sure act like you're married." Sam said shaking her head. She took one last drink of her milk and got off the kitchen stool, taking her drawing with her. Before she left she turned around and looked at Tommy and Jude for a moment. " Jude. Maybe even if you don't get married, you could do the other thing Michelle's aunt and uncle did." She smiled and skipped away.

Jude turned bright red.

" What was that all about?" Tommy asked.

"Sam thought you and I were married."

Tommy gave her a confused look.

"She said her friend Michelle's aunt and uncle got married then they moved in together." Jude explained. " Maybe we should have given her a better explanation about why I'm here."

Tommy thought about what Jude said. " I didn't think she was old enough to understand everything." Tommy shrugged. He grabbed Jude's juice and drank some of it.

"Hey Quincy! Get you own juice." Jude protested.

Tommy ignored her and asked her another question. " What was that Sam said about the other thing Michelle's aunt and uncle did?" Tommy asked curiously. He watched Jude blush again. He took another sip Jude's pineapple juice.

"Michelle's uncle and aunt lived together then they had a baby." She laughed when Tommy spit out the juice. " Yeah. That was my reaction too."

"I think we need to talk to her." Tommy concluded.

"Yeah. I think so." Jude grinned.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Don't forget to review please. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I think it was the most reviews I have ever gotten for a chapter. You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

As soon as they got home from the studio, Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and led her toward Sam's room. Just as they were about to knock, Ms. Rachel came out.

"She just had her bath and I helped her into her jammies. She's just waiting for her goodnight song." Rachel smiled. Tommy thanked her and walked into the room with Jude.

Sam smiled when she saw Tommy and Jude come into her room. Jude sat at one corner of Sam's bed and Tommy sat next to Sam, one arm around her tiny shoulders.

"We're sorry were late pumpkin." Jude smiled.

"It's ok. Ms. Rachel let me play with Laddie outside." Laddie was what Sam had named the puppy Tommy gave her for her birthday. She wanted to name it Lassie after her favorite movie dog, but there was one problem. The puppy was a boy dog. So Tommy suggested Laddie. " Then I ate my dinner and took a bath. See? Smell." Sam said sticking her arm under Tommy's nose.

"Mmm. You smell like that bubble bath stuff Jude got you." Tommy smiled.

Sam nodded her head happily.

"Samantha. Jude and I wanted to talk to you about why Jude is staying here. There are things happening right now that you're too young to understand. She's only going to be here a little while. Then she's going to go home."

"Why does she have to go home? Can't she stay here with us?" Sam asked innocently.

"Sweetie I would love to stay here with you, but I have to go home eventually." Jude said reaching out to stroke Sam's little cheek.

"Are you mad?" Sam asked sadly.

Tommy and Jude exchanged confused looks.

"Why would we be mad?" Tommy asked.

"Because I asked you if you were getting married?"

Tommy smiled at her. " No. We're not mad. We see how you could get confused. We're sorry we didn't explain things sooner."

" I asked Ms. Rachel why people get married and she said it happens when people are in love. Is that why you're not married? You and my daddy aren't n love?" Sam asked Jude.

Jude and Tommy looked at each other and smiled.

"Your daddy and I love each other very much, but there are a lot of things happening right now. Things you will understand when…"

"When I'm older." Sam finished for her, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes." Jude laughed.

"I wish I was older now! You and my daddy do a lot of things I don't understand." Sam frowned.

Jude looked at Tommy who looked lost in thought. She turned to Sam. " How about I sing you a song so you can go to sleep?" Jude asked.

As Tommy and Jude made their way to their own rooms, Jude saw Tommy still lost in thought. She wondered what was going through Tommy's head. She asked herself if the whole situation with Sam, made Tommy worry that Jude expected him to want to marry her or something. Jude didn't want to push Tommy into anything.

The next day while they were mixing their latest song, Tommy suddenly turned to look at Jude. But didn't say anything for a while.

"Jude. I was thinking." Tommy finally spoke.

"That's never good." She teased. Her smiled faded when she saw how serious Tommy looked. "What's going on Tommy?"

"Maybe we should get married." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jude laughed. " Tommy. Just because you were married at eighteen. Doesn't mean I have to be."

She thought it was a joke. "I'm not kidding. Let's get married." Tommy said again.

"Is that supposed to be a proposal?" Jude said raising her eyebrows at him. " Is this about Sam? I wasn't expecting a proposal Quincy. If that is why you're doing this."

"It's not about what Sam said. I've been thinking about this for a while and with the whole Kevin thing…"

"Ah ha. This is about Kevin. You think if we get married I can stay at your house longer. I'm fine." She assured him. " I feel so safe living with you and Sam. The whole Kevin thing will be over soon."

"This isn't about Kevin." Tommy said firmly. Jude gave him a questioning look. " Ok maybe it is a little bit, but not the way you think."

"Explain please." Jude told him.

"The thought of losing you, the accident with Patsy, and the whole thing with Kevin. It just showed me how much I really love you, girl. I want us to be together forever."

Jude smiled at him.

"It doesn't have to be now. We can wait until after they capture Kevin. I'll wait as long as I have to." Tommy said grabbing Jude's hand.

"Tommy?"

He cut her off with his lips, kissing her gently. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. " I love you Jude."

"I love you too Tommy. You know that."

"Just… think about what I'm asking." He pleaded.

"You think about it too Quincy." She smiled.

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes you." She said poking his chest.

" I don't need to think about it." Tommy smiled.

" I just don't want you to regret asking me to marry you." Jude sighed.

"I won't." He assured her.

Jude grinned at him. " You might when you realize you're taking advice from a five year old." She teased.

"Samantha just gave me the extra push I needed. I'll have to thank her when we have our first child." Tommy said kissing Jude's lips lightly.

"First child?!" Jude said pulling away. "Can we get married first?" Jude said raising her eyebrows at him.

Tommy laughed at her reaction.

This was crazy. There was a psycho out there trying to find her and Tommy was here proposing marriage like nothing was happening.

"So are you excited about your album finally being done?" He asked changing the subject.

"Of course. It feels like this one took forever to get done. Did D tell you about the tour?" Jude said biting her bottom lip.

"Tour? You can't got on tour." Tommy said a bit worried. " Is Darius crazy? You have a stalker after you."

"He said he would get extra security for me. Kevin won't try to go near me."

"Is Mike going with you?" Tommy asked.

Mike was the body guard that Darius had hired for Jude.

"Tommy I don't want Mike to follow me around any more. All he does is draw more attention to me."

Tommy sighed and looked at Jude. " It's for your own good, girl. I know that Sadie and your dad let go of the bodyguard I hired for them, but you're different Jude. **You** are the one Kevin is go after."

Jude buried her head in her hands. Tommy reached over and took her hands. "Girl? I know you're tired of all of this. Frankly so am I. Just make me happy and let Mike protect you."

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

"We have to go see Darius about your album release party." Tommy smiled.

After their meeting with Darius, Tommy went back to the studio and Jude stayed behind to talk to her sister.

She walked up to the receptionists desk and looked at her sister. "Sadie? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jude asked.

Sadie looked at Jude concerned. " What is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But Tommy…"

"What did Tommy do to you?" Sadie said in angry tone.

"Calm down. He sort of… proposed to me." Jude whispered.

"He proposed marriage?!" Sadie said a little to loudly.

"Shh!" Jude said covering her sister's mouth. " No Sadie. He proposed we go out to lunch. Yes. Marriage." Jude said giving Sadie a weird look.

"Oh my God! How did he do it? Where did he ask? When? What does the ring look like? Let me see it. Wait! What did you say?" Then Sadie smacked her head. "Duh! You said yes. I can't believe it ! You're going to marry Tommy! Who's your maid of honor? Jude Harrison if you say Patsy I'm going to strangle you." Sadie said giving Jude a crazy look. "Oh my God. It is Patsy. Jude I'm your sister. **I** deserve to be your maid of honor. How could you do this to me?" Sadie looked really upset.

Jude scratched her head. _**"I don't think Sadie breathed during that whole little rant." **_Jude thought.

"Sade. I didn't say yes." Jude said in a low voice.

Sadie gasped. " You said no?!" Sadie whispered loudly. "Poor Tommy." Sadie said shaking her head.

"Sade? Sadie?!" Jude said waving her hands in front of Sadie's face.

"I didn't say no. Or yes. I told him I would think about it." Jude said quietly.

"What is there to think about? It's you marrying Tommy?" Sadie asked confused.

"It wasn't even a real proposal. He asked me after Samantha asked us if we were getting married. He's just worried about Kevin. Tommy is… freaking out."

"Jude. Tommy loves you. But, yeah you're right. He's been overprotective of you lately. More than before." Sadie agreed. Then she smiled. " But when you say yes… I'm going to be your maid of honor right?" Sadie beamed,

"Oh my God! Yes. Sadie. You will be my maid of honor! Happy?" Jude said rolling her eyes.

Sadie just nodded with a big grin.

Jude's album release party was in less than a week. Darius told her the party would have extra security incase Kevin shoed up. They knew it would be easy for him to blend in with all the people at the party.

Karma was walking through the lobby of G-Major when her phone rang. She went to studio C and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"What news do you have for me?"

"The police are still looking for you. I think you might have left the country. Jude still has a bodyguard that follows her around. And she still lives with Tommy and his niece."

"Tommy has a niece?" Kevin asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah. She's five or something. I don't know." Karma answered.

"What else?"

"Jude's album is being released in less than a week. Darius is throwing a big party." Karma said a bit disgusted.

"Oh really?" Kevin answered.

"Don't even think of coming. I heard Darius is hiring extra security for it. No one without an invitation and photo ID are being let in."

"Wow. They must be really scared of me." Kevin laughed.

Karma just rolled her eyes.

"Tell me more about Quincy's niece."

Karma made a face. " Why?"

"Because maybe we can use her somehow?"

"Are you crazy? She's just a little kid. I'm not helping you kidnap her or something!" She whispered loudly into the phone.

"Just tell me more about the kid? What school does she go to? And does Jude ever go pick her up by herself?"

Karma sighed. "She goes to school but Jude never goes to pick her up by herself. Tommy always goes with her if she does. And another thing. Just like Tommy never leaves Jude alone, he never leaves his niece alone either. So just forget about including her in your plan."

"Never leaves her alone? He has to do it sometime. Does Quincy have police watching his house?"

"No. Not anymore." Karma answered. "But they do have people watching the house when they're home."

"When Jude and Quincy are home? Or when anyone is?" Kevin asked.

"No. I think it might only be when Jude is there."

"So the house might be unsupervised during Jude's party?" Kevin was thinking of the perfect plan.

"Yes." Karma didn't like where this was going.

"Do you know if they are taking the little girl with them to the party?"

"I don't know." Karma didn't like this one bit.

"Well you better find out, doll face. Call me when you find out. I'll be cooking up a plan just incase they leave the girl unsupervised."

"She has a nanny." She said still trying to sway him to come up with a different plan.

"That won't be a problem." He laughed and hung up.

How in the world was she supposed to find out if Jude and Tommy were taking the kid to the party? Hmm. Maybe she could ask Spied. She walked out of the studio. There were posters publicizing Jude's album all over the place. Truthfully it made her sick. She hoped whatever Kevin's plan was, it would work. Karma would finally get rid of Jude. Of course people would make a big deal about her disappearing at first, but a few months of no Jude and everyone, especially the public, would forget about Jude and turn to the new star of G-major. Karma smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for all the interviews she was going to give about how sad she was her dear friend and fellow Instant Star Jude Harrison was missing. _**"Oh. I wonder if Darius would want to do a benefit concert to find her? I could headline it."**_ Karma thought with a grin.

"Karma!" Someone shouted. It was Sadie.

Karma walked over to the receptionist desk.

"Darius wants to see you in his office." Sadie said dryly.

Karma flashed her a fake smile. " Thanks." She replied and walked into the Darius' office.

"You wanted to see me Darius?" Karma smiled sweetly.

" Take a seat." He said motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"You're album is going to come out in a month. So I want you to sing at Jude's party. Generate some buzz around you."

Karma beamed. " Of course Darius. Anything you want." She was going to get to sing in front of all the important media and music people that were going to be at Jude's party.

Just then Jude stormed into the office, wearing a black mini skirt and dark blue halter top. " D! I am not wearing **this** to my album release party. Please tell me this is a joke." Jude was trying to cover up some of the cleavage that was showing. " This looks like something Karma would wear!"

"Hey!" Karma said a bit offended.

" No. You're not going to be wearing that to your party. Portia got you a black cocktail dress for the party." Darius laughed. "That." He said pointing to Jude's outfit. " Is for when you sing." He smiled.

" I am not wearing this." Jude said slowly but with anger in her voice.

"Do **you** not want to wear that or did **T** not like it?" Darius asked.

"Tommy hasn't seen it! But I bet he won't like it either." She said crossing her hands across her chest, which only made her cleavage more noticeable.

Darius rubbed his temples. He actually didn't have time to argue with Jude over wardrobe. He still had to call and make sure there would be enough security at the party.

" Jude. Wear whatever you want." He finally said. Jude turned around when she sensed someone behind her. There was Tommy standing in the doorway, an amused grin on his face.

"What are you wearing, girl?" Tommy said looking her over.

"Something I will never be wearing again." She said looking back at Darius.

"Why? I think it looks kind of hot on you." Tommy whispered in her ear.

She rolled her eyes at him and punched Tommy playfully on the arm. But then she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They heard someone gag and noticed Karma making a face at them.

Tommy cleared his throat and went further into Darius office. "Portia bumped into me and asked me to bring you this list." Tommy said placing a piece of paper on D's desk. It was the guest list for Jude's party. Darius need to know how many people would be attending to see how much security the party needed.

"This reminds me. Are you bringing your niece?" Darius said looking over the list.

Karma was suddenly interested in the conversation.

Tommy and Jude exchanged looks. " Jude and I thought it would be better if Sam stayed home. The party will be really boring for her and I think she would be safer at my house." Tommy finally said.

Karma excused herself, brushing past Jude that was still in the doorway. Karma smiled sweetly at her and Jude just rolled her eyes.

"_**Screw the kid. I can't wait for Kevin to take Jude away." **_Karma thought as took out her phone and dialed the familiar number. "Kevy. I have very good news for you." Karma giggled into the phone.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? During the part with Sadie and Jude talking about Tommy asking Jude to marry him and Jude told her she had to think about it. I made Sadie ask her the same thing I yelled at the TV during the season finale, when Jude tells Tommy she has to think about going away with him. " What is there to think about?! It's Tommy!" Hahaha. I adore Jaime, but not with Jude. Anyway, just thought I would share that. Next chapter will be Jude's party. What will Kevin do? Review please. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Read and reviews please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Jude was feeling anxious all night. She grabbed the star from her necklace and rubbed it with her fingers. A habit she had when she was nervous. Jude had just finished performing some of the songs off her album and introduced Karma to sing a preview of her album for the media and executives. She glad everyone was paying attention to Karma now and not her. She didn't want anyone to notice how tense she was.

She saw Tommy make his way to stand beside her. "Enjoying the party?" Tommy said in Jude's ear.

"Oh yes. I love kissing up to record executives and the media.." Jude said sarcastically. "I wish we could have brought Sam." Jude lamented.

"She would have been really bored. Plus she wanted to bring her dog." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah. I don't think D would have liked that too much." Jude smiled.

Tommy noticed Jude was playing with her star necklace. Not a good sign. "What's wrong girl?" Tommy said grabbing her arms gently.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little worried." She sighed.

Tommy studied her face. " Are you hiding something from me? Has Kevin contacted you?"

"No. But the fact that he hasn't, has me a little worried." She confessed. " What is he planning Tommy? Why doesn't he just appear ?" Jude said in an edgy tone.

"Jude. Forget about Kevin. Enjoy your party. Leave the police to worry about him." Tommy whispered.

Jude bit her bottom lip. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked around at the familiar and unfamiliar faces of the crowd. What would it take for Kevin to simply pass by the security at the door? She cursed herself for convincing Tommy she didn't need her bodyguard Mike tonight.

"Girl, if you don't crack a smile I'm going to be forced to take desperate measures." Tommy warned in a teasing tone.

Jude raised her eyebrows at him, her hand letting go of her necklace. " Is that so Quincy? And what are these desperate measures?"

"It's a series of very systematic procedures that I have only had to use a handful of times. But it has worked very well on Samantha." Tommy grinned.

Jude laughed. She knew what these procedures were. " I don't think tickling me is considered a systematic procedure. Plus you wouldn't dare to that to me in a room full of G- major executives and the press."

Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. " Don't challenge me."

Jude giggled. " Well, you don't have to do anything. See?" Jude said grinning for Tommy. " Smiling. Just for you Quincy." Jude said it in a way that said he should be flattered she was smiling for him.

He looked around the room and laughed.

"What?" Jude smirked.

" I was just thinking about those reporters that are staring at us over there." Tommy said nodding subtly to a corner of the room.

Jude glanced quickly toward them. "What about them?"

"Well. They see me whispering things to you and are probably thinking of all the romantic things I must be murmuring in your ear. If they only knew I was threatening to tickle you, they would think we're crazy." Tommy chuckled.

"We **are** crazy Quincy. That's why we get along so well." She said kissing softly on the lips.

Suddenly they heard applause and noticed Karma was done singing.

Jude looked at her watch. "I can't wait to go home. I'm really tired." Jude yawned.

"Is your party that boring?" Mason asked behind her.

Jude turned around and smiled. " I've just been staying up with a five year old lately. Samantha won't go to sleep until I sing practically my whole album to her."

"Well aren't you the perfect little mommy." Mason teased.

Tommy smiled and Jude turned beet red. Just then Tommy saw Darius wave him over. " I'll be right back Jude. The big cheese wants a word." He said kissing her cheek and walking away.

"You two are adorable." Mason grinned. " When are you getting married?" He had meant it as a joke. But when he saw Jude look away nervously, Mason's eyes became wide. " What?! Are you getting married to Tommy?"

" Mason! Shh!" Why did everybody do that?" Jude grabbed Mason by the arm and pulled him into one of the studio's.

Karma saw Jude take Mason to one of the studios and flipped out her phone. " She's alone in a studio with Mason." There was a pause. " No Quincy is talking to Darius. He's not watching her." Another pause followed. Karma was getting nervous what if Kevin's plan didn't work? " Yes. I took care of everything you wanted. Ok. I'll be waiting for your call." And with that she hung up.

Mason stepped into the empty studio and looked at Jude. "You have to tell me everything. I can't believe you kept this from me. When did it happen? How did he do it? What did you say?"

"You sound just like Sadie you know." Jude grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now stop avoiding the question." Mason said anxiously.

"He kind of proposed." Jude said biting her bottom lip.

Mason gave her a weird look.

"Mas. I think he just did it because he thinks he can keep me safer that way. Or because he's so scared about the whole Kevin thing."

"I think he did it because he loves you." Mason said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Jude sighed deeply. " I just don't know right now. I told him I would think about it. I'm not thinking too clearly right now. I can't wait for the police to catch Kevin. That way I can go back to my 'normal' life."

Suddenly Jude's cell phone rang and she looked down at the screen. " It's from Tommy's house. It must be Sam." Jude shrugged. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Jude." Sam said happily into the phone.

Mason whispered that he would leave her alone so she could talk to Sam. Jude smiled and waved at him.

"Is something wrong sweetie? Did you gave a bad dream?" Jude asked concerned.

"No. I'm calling you because your friend is here and he wanted to talk to you." Sam said in her little voice.

Jude's heart sank. "Friend?" Jude whispered into the phone. She didn't like this.

"Sam. What friend sweetheart? Put Rachel on the phone Samantha." Jude noticed her voice was shaking.

But another voice answered the phone. "Hey rock star. Sam was just telling me you were at your party. How is it going?"

"Kevin." Jude whispered into the phone, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"You recognized my voice. I'm touched. " Kevin laughed into the phone. "Sam really misses you Jude. I think you should come home."

Jude felt a chill run up her spine. "Kevin. Please don't do this. I won't tell anyone you called me or that you were at Tommy's house. Just leave." The words came out slowly from her lips.

"I can't do that Jude. I love you. And I **will **have you all to myself. No matter what it takes."

"Please don't hurt Sam." Jude was crying now. She didn't want it come to this. They should have brought Sam to the party.

"No one will get hurt if you come here right now Jude. **Without** Quincy or anyone else. **Just you**." He said into the phone. Kevin's voice was haunting. It made Jude nauseous.

Jude lost track of her breathing. "Ok. I'll be there in a little while." She breathed into the phone.

"Good." That's all he said before he hung up.

"Good news Sam." Kevin grinned. "Jude is coming home."

Rachel looked at the man a moment. Tommy and Jude had told her about him. Kevin had a gun. She needed to stay calm for Sam's sake.

Jude took a deep breath. She had to pull herself together. The exit was next to the studio. No one needed to see that she left. She had to protect everyone she loved. Kevin just wanted **her**, Kevin wouldn't hurt anyone if she just did what he said. But, she needed to hurry up and leave before anyone noticed she was gone.

Jude walked slowly out of the studio. She heard people laughing and talking. Jude noticed no one was watching the back exit.

She quickly checked if anyone was watching **her**. Jude saw Tommy still talking to Darius. This might be the last time she saw him. "I'm sorry." She whispered and made a mad dash to the exit. Jude didn't hear someone call her name. As soon as she went outside she dug in her purse and fumbled for her keys, she needed to get to Tommy's house now.

"That was weird." Spied said to Patsy and Jaime. They were all looking at the exit Jude had just ran out of.

Jamie and Patsy exchanged looks. " She probably didn't hear you." Jaime answered.

"Should we tell Quincy?" Patsy asked looking at her boyfriend.

"You guys are overreacting. She probably just got tired of all the media. She's fine." Karma told them.

"I have a bad feeling about this. She looked upset." Spied said ignoring Karma.

"She was too far away? How do you know she looked upset?" Karma was getting nervous. No one was supposed to follow Jude out.

"Why don't you shut it princess!" Patsy said standing in front of her.

"Take it easy dear." Jaime said pulling Patsy away from Karma.

Karma just gave Patsy a dirty look and rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm telling Quincy." Spied said walking away. Just then he felt Karma pull on his shirt.

"Karma? What are you doing?" He tried to take her hands off him.

"You're just going to worry Tommy over nothing." Karma said with a nervous smile.

Spied gave Karma a weird look. Since when did she care about worrying anyone? Something was up. He grabbed her wrist and Karma let go.

He walked to Tommy quickly. "Quincy?" Spied said, tapping Tommy on the shoulder.

Tommy tuned around slowly. "Spiederman? Can I help you?" Tommy asked a little surprised.

Spied pulled him away from the crowd. " Dude. It's Jude."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Will Tommy be able to catch up to Jude in time? What will Jude find once she gets to Tommy's house? Don't forget to review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews I got. You guys rock! Here's the next chapter. Will Tommy be able to save Jude? Or will he be too late. Read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Tommy looked at the young man with a worried expression. "What's wrong with Jude?"

"She just left the party. And she looked upset." Spied said quickly.

"Alone? She left by herself?!" Tommy yelled. Some people looked up to stare at him, he ignored them and turned his attention back to Spied.

Spied just nodded his head in response.

"How long ago?" Tommy said in a lower voice.

"Just five minutes ago. She left through the back entrance."

Tommy didn't want to call too much attention to himself so he walked as quickly as he could to the back, without anyone noticing his urgency.

Karma saw him and her heart started to beat faster. _**"Maybe Jude already left and he won't catch up to her."**_ She thought.

Tommy stepped outside. His heart stopped. Jude's car was gone. He quickly went back inside. He saw Spied, Karma, Patsy and Jaime all huddled around each other.

"Her car is gone. Did she say anything to you? Any of you?" Tommy asked frantically. He had a bad feeling about this.

The group all shook their heads.

"Mason." Tommy whispered. Before he left to talk to Darius, Mason was talking to Jude. He found Mason in the crowd.

"Mason have you seen Jude?" Tommy asked.

Mason shook his head. " We were talking in the studio but her phone rang and I left."

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. "Her phone? Who was it?"

"She said it was from your house. It was your niece , Sam."

Did something happen at home? No. Jude would have told him. Tommy made his way back outside. He opened the door and someone pulled on his shirt. " Tommy what's going on?" It was Sadie, Spied standing beside her. Spied had went to tell Sadie there was something going on with Jude.

"I don't have time to explain now Sadie. But I think something is wrong with Jude. She left in her car. I have to go find her." Tommy said leaving her.

"My sister? I'm coming with you." Sadie said quickly.

"Me too." Spied said.

"I don't think so." Tommy said looking at them both.

"Do you want to waste more time arguing or do you want to get going?" Sadie huffed. " Besides didn't you and Jude ride up here together in her car? What were you planning to go look for her in?"

Tommy had actually not thought of that. " That's what I thought. Come on we'll take my car." Sadie said quickly.

Karma grabbed the back of Spied's shirt, just as he stepped outside. She knew Kevin had a gun. If it got bad , she didn't want Kevin to hurt Spied.

Spied didn't have to turn around to know who was holding him back. "Karma let me go!" He said in such a harsh tone.

That made Karma let go and step away quickly. She watched as the group went to Jude's rescue, fearing the worst. " What have I done?" Karma whispered to the night air.

The whole ride, Tommy dialed his house but no one answered. "No one is answering the house phone. What about Jude's cell?" He asked Spied, who was sitting in the back.

"No. It goes straight to her voicemail. She must have shut it off." He answered.

Sadie was looking ahead to the road, trying to concentrate on getting to Tommy's house as fast as she could. " Let's not fear the worst guys. Maybe Sam felt sick and Jude didn't want to worry you, Tom." Sadie said.

Tommy shook his head. "Sadie? Spied? When we get to the house I want you to stay in the car."

Sadie just nodded her head. She felt a knot in her stomach. Spied also reluctantly agreed.

Jude was racing down the dark streets of Toronto. She prayed she could talk some sense into Kevin. She finally pulled up in front of Tommy's house. She ran up the walkway, but before she made it to the door, it opened. She stopped suddenly at the doorway. The house was lit inside but no one was in the entryway. She took her keys in her hand to use as a weapon if she needed to. Jude slowly made her way into the house. Suddenly Sam ran up to her.

"Jude!" She hugged the little girl and carried her. Jude didn't notice she was crying until Sam spoke.

"Jude why are you crying?" Sam said. Her voice sounding concerned.

Before Jude could answer, she saw Kevin. She put down Sam just as he grabbed her by the arm. Rachel called Sam and the little girl ran to her. " I missed you Jude." He whispered in her ear. " But now I get to have you all to myself." Jude stared at him. His hair was a different, lighter color, probably so the police wouldn't recognize him.

The house phone started to ring and Kevin looked at Rachel who was now holding Sam's little hand. " Don't answer that." He said putting his free hand in his jacket pocket. It was obvious Kevin had some sort of weapon in there. If Jude was glad about anything, she was happy Sam didn't know what was going on. That their lives were in danger. Jude looked at Sam. The little girl knew something was amiss but didn't know what.

"Jude and I are going on a little trip. You tell your daddy Jude is safe with me." Kevin told Sam and pulled Jude next to him. He felt Jude tense up and he smirked at her.

"No! Jude. Why are you leaving? Are you mad at us?" Sam said starting to cry. Rachel tried to keep Sam from running to Jude.

Jude looked into Kevin's eyes. There was no sympathy in them, not like the last time she had seen him. She looked back at Sam. They needed to leave soon, before Kevin harmed Sam or Rachel.

"I love you Sam and tell your daddy I love him. I always will. " She winced when she felt Kevin squeeze her arm more harshly. She didn't care, it was worth the pain. Jude looked at Rachel who was still holding on to Sam. " Take care of them." Jude told her. The older woman nodded her head sadly and Kevin took Jude outside, shutting the door against the screams of the little girl who yelled for Jude not to leave.

Jude felt the cool night air hit her wet cheeks. She was silently crying, wishing Sam hadn't seen her leave. It broke her heart to hear Sam's pleas.

"You see how easy it was Jude? That's what you wanted right? No one got hurt. And now I have what I've always wanted. **You**." He whispered in her ear.

They stood in front of the driver's side of a black Ford Focus that was parked in front of the house. Just then she turned around when she heard the squeal of tires. A lime green Beetle approached, parking not too far from where they stood. Only Jude's Mustang between them. " No." Jude whispered. Her head whipped around to look at Kevin. He glared at her. "I swear I didn't tell anyone. They must have followed me." Jude said in a panicked tone.

Tommy stepped out of the car. The light from the street making Kevin and Jude visible in the darkness of the night.

"Quincy. You're just in time to say goodbye to Jude." Kevin grinned.

Tommy took a small step toward him and Kevin took something out of his jacket pocket. Jude gasped when she saw it was a handgun.

"Oh my God." Tommy heard from behind him.

"Damn it Sadie! I told you stay in the car!" Tommy shouted, but he didn't turn around to look at her. He didn't want to take his eyes off Jude or Kevin.

"No. Let her stay. She can say goodbye to Jude too." Kevin laughed.

"Jude are you ok?" Tommy called out.

"I'm fine." Jude said, although her tone said different. She didn't fear for herself. She didn't want anyone she loved to get hurt.

Tommy looked toward the house.

" Oh. Don't worry Tommy. Sam is fine." Kevin answered his unasked question.

"_**How does this psycho know about Sam?" **_Tommy thought.

"I was going to kidnap both of them, make you choose which one you wanted to save, but I decided to just take Jude, save you the trouble." Kevin chuckled.

"You won't get away with this Kevin." Sadie said. " The police will find you." Spied was now behind her, holding onto her shoulders. He didn't want Sadie to try to go over to Jude.

Kevin let out a cynical laugh. " The police? Yes. Since they did such a good job of finding me these few past weeks. I'm sure they will find me."

"Maybe he police won't find you, but I will." Tommy said taking anther step toward Kevin and Jude.

Kevin pointed the gun at Tommy. "Then maybe I should get rid of you so no one will find us." He smirked.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jude saw Kevin place his finger on the trigger. Without thinking, she grabbed Kevin's hand, just as he shot the gun, the gun moved. Jude thought it had missed Tommy, but when she turned around she saw Tommy fall back. Her sister screamed as she watched Tommy hit the ground. Spied kneeled down next to Tommy.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed. She started to run to him, but Kevin grabbed her, pulling her by the hair. Jude felt like something was chocking her. Along with her hair, Kevin had grabbed some of her star necklace and was choking her with it. The necklace snapped and fell to the cold ground. She saw one last glimpse of Tommy on the ground, before Kevin pushed her into the car through the drivers side and into the passenger seat. She was sobbing uncontrollably. They sped off and Jude turned around and watched as the image of Tommy on the ground, her best friend and sister kneeling next to him, began to fade. Jude curled up into a ball and cried. Kevin ordered her top put on her seat belt. When she didn't, he pulled over and put it on her himself. Jude felt numb. She looked out the her window and watched the cars they passed. She wanted, needed to know that Tommy was ok.

Sadie saw Jude move Kevin's hand just as he shot the gun. She screamed when she saw Tommy fall back onto the ground. Spied rushed to him and kneeled down beside him. Sadie heard her sister scream Tommy's name and saw Kevin shoving her into the car. Sadie tried to run after them, but Spied grabbed the edge of her dress, stopping her. She watched the car speed away and kneeled next to Tommy and Spied.

"Jude?" Tommy whispered.

"Oh my God! Tommy." Sadie said looking at him. "He shot you."

"No. Really?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Where does it hurt dude?" Spied asked.

He tried to get up but he groaned in pain. " I think he just grazed my shoulder." Tommy winced.

"I don't think so dude. There's blood under you." Spied said when Tommy tried to get up.

Tommy gave him a relaxed look. Then panic crossed his face. " Jude? Where is she?"

"He took her. We need to call the police and an ambulance for you." Spied said standing up. He was surprisingly very calm. Sadie was glad someone was.

"No. I'm fine. Sadie? Go into the house and call the police." Sadie ran into the house and Tommy got up slowly.

"Spied? Go check on my niece and her nanny. Make sure everyone stays calm. They must have heard the gunshot." Tommy said grimacing.

Spiederman nodded his head and ran to the house.

Tommy stood slowly and managed to walk toward the spot where Kevin's car was.

Jude was gone. That psycho took her.

Suddenly something on the ground caught his eye. It was shiny. He walked up to it and noticed it was Jude's star necklace. The one he gave to her on their first real date. He picked it up and looked it over. He remembered what he told her when he helped her put it on.

**Flashback**

"_When I saw the necklace I only thought of you. Not just because it matches your star ring. But because… girl, since I met you I knew you would be a star. I just didn't know you would be **my** star." Tommy told her. _

_Jude suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She had never heard Tommy talk to her like this. She smiled and leaned toward him across the table. He leaned in too and he felt her lips touch his gently. She pulled away slightly. " Thank you Tommy. I'm never going to take it off." She smiled._

**End flashback**

"_I'll never take it off." _Her word repeated in his head over and over again. Each time growing more painful. Tommy cried silently, clutching the necklace in his hand. His girl was gone and he wasn't able to stop Kevin from taking her.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to end the chapter when Tommy got shot. But I didn't want to leave it in such an evil cliffhanger. I wanted you guys to know at least Tommy was ok. Review please. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you as always for the awesome reviews. Here's the next chapter. You get to find out what's up with Jude and Tommy. Hope you like it. Don't forget to please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**At The Party **

Karma tried to concentrate on not looking worried. But it was difficult. It had been over an hour since Spied left with Tommy and Sadie. She looked down at her phone. Kevin hadn't called either. What was happening? Did they get Jude in time or did Kevin's plan work? Just then her cell phone rang. She listened quietly to the person on the other end. It had been Kevin. He had Jude with him and needed Karma to drop off the stuff he told her to buy. She looked around and noticed no one was watching her. Karma quietly snuck out the back door and got in her car. On the way to Kevin's hiding place her phone rang again. It was Spied.

"Speedy? Are you ok ." She answered quickly.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" Spied asked her.

"I was on my way to the rehearsal space to look for you." Karma lied.

"I'm not there. I'm at Quincy's." She heard Spied sigh on the other end. " Karma something bad happened."

Her heart stopped. " Spied? What's wrong. Are you hurt?" She asked frantically.

"No. But …Jude's been kidnapped." Spied said slowly.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Karma pretended to be surprised.

"That psycho Kevin or whatever, called her and told Jude he was at Tommy's. Jude got scared for Sam and came here. He… shot Tommy and took Jude."

His words shocked her. " What?! Is Quincy ok?" This time she didn't have to pretend to be surprised.

"Yeah. But an ambulance came and took him. The paramedics said the bullet went through his shoulder. I'm still here talking to the police, then I'm on my way to the hospital to see Quincy. Sadie rode in the ambulance with him. She called and said Tommy was in surgery to remove the bullet."

Karma tried to process everything Spied told her. "Do you want me to meet you at the hospital?"

Spied raised his eyebrows. Did he dial the wrong number? "You really want to?"

"Of course Spied. I just have to go home and change." She lied.

"Ok. Well I won't leave for a little while, so I'll see you there in about an hour." Spied smiled. He was glad Karma finally started to act like she cared about someone besides herself. Spied told her which hospital Tommy was at and hung up.

Karma was glad she had an hour, she had to go see Kevin first.

Spied hung up the phone and looked at the frightened little girl on the couch. She was clutching to her nanny and there was a puppy on her lap.

"When is Jude coming back from her trip?" She asked Spied through tear filled eyes.

"She will be home soon. But Jude might be gone… for a little while." Spied smiled and sat next to the little girl.

"Did my daddy go get her?" Sam said with a little sniff.

Spied didn't know how to answer her. "He…Yes. He went to go find her."

He turned his attention to Rachel. He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. Once there, he peeked in the living room to make sure Sam couldn't hear them. He saw Sam sitting quietly petting Laddie.

Spied looked at Rachel and tried to speak in a low voice. "The police think you and Sam should stay somewhere else for now. I talked to Jude's dad and he wants you to go stay with them."

Rachel nodded her head and went upstairs to prepare a bag for Sam and herself.

Spied went over to Sam and sat beside her. He pet the puppy softly and looked at her with a smile. "Sam? You, Rachel and Laddie are going to go live somewhere else for a little while."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, curiously.

"You're going to live with Jude's dad and her sister." Spied answered her.

"Will Jude be there?" The little girl asked enthusiastically.

Spied's heart sank. Poor kid. Jude had told him everything she had gone through. He knew she and Jude had gotten really close. Now Jude was gone and Tommy was in the hospital. "Not yet kiddo. She has to come back from her trip first." Spied said.

The little girl smiled for the first time in hours. She knew she would see Jude soon. Jude loved her and her daddy. She wouldn't stay away for long.

**The Hospital**

Sadie waited in the waiting room outside the operating room. The police had followed them there, she grew tired of their questions but she knew she needed to give the police as much information as she could. After they left she was left with no distractions.

Sadie paced the waiting room floor. She looked up every time a nurse or doctor passed by. Tommy had to be ok. And Jude. _**"Oh my God. Please let Jude be ok." **_Sadie thought, a tear rolling down her cheek. She was startled by the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was her dad. " Dad?! Have the police found out anything about Jude?"

Stuart was at the police station. " No. But, they have people searching the airports to see if he tries to take her out of the country. They don't want to tell the media, incase it scares Kevin into taking Jude away faster." He answered his eldest daughter.

Sadie let out a heavy sigh. "Dad. They have to tell the media. We can find her faster that way!"

"Sadie. We have to trust the police." Sadie could hear her fathers voice breaking. " How's Tom doing?"

"He's still in surgery. I'm waiting for someone to tell me how's he's doing. But the paramedics thought he would be ok once the bullet was removed." Sadie answered.

"That's good. Listen. I'm going home right now. Sam and her nanny Rachel are staying with us for a while. After they are settled in, I'll go to the hospital to see how Tommy is doing."

"Ok." Sadie sighed. " Spied said he would be here in a little while and the rest of SME, Kwest, Patsy and Jaime are here." Sadie said as she saw them coming off the elevators." She was relived she wouldn't be alone now.

Her dad told her he would call later and hung up.

**Jude and Kevin**

Jude watched out the window. Where was he taking her? She saw them pull up at an almost empty grocery store parking lot.

He got out of the car and went around to her side. She thought about escaping then, but decided she would wait for a better chance.

"Ok out." He said yanking at her arm. She winced slightly, but did as she was told.

Kevin hailed for a cab "You make one noise and you'll be sorry." He said poking her side with the gun. They climbed in the cab in silence. Kevin must have figured the police would be looking for them in that car. Kevin asked the cab driver to take them to a motel. She stiffened at the word. It was the motel Kevin was hiding in. Just then, he pulled out his cell phone. "Hey. It's me. Yes. I have her." He said looking at Jude with a grin. "Did you get the things I asked you to get? Good. Meet me at the motel in twenty minutes." He hung up then. The rest of the ride was silent. She wished the cab driver would recognize her and tell the police where he took them. Tommy had to have told the police by now. **If** he was ok. _**"Please let Quincy be ok." **_She pleaded in her head.

They got out of the cab and walked toward the motel. They went down a long hallway and finally stopped in front of a peach colored door. Kevin opened it and pushed her inside. It was a nice room. She had to admit that. "Sit on the bed." He ordered. She sat down on the edge and looked down at her feet.

Kevin walked over to her and raised her face to look at him. "You should smile Jude. This is the start of a whole new life for us." He smiled. " By this time tomorrow, we'll be married."

Jude's mouth dropped open. " Married?" She squeaked.

"Well of course my love. We can't be living together without being married. What will people think?" He smirked. "Besides." He said trailing his index finger down her cheek, then tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. " I can't wait to continue what we started that night we meet. **Before** we were so rudely interrupted by your friend Mason.." Kevin leaned face close to her. He closed his eyes and inhaled how sweet her neck smelled.

Jude turned her head and shut her eyes.

"I know you have been living with Quincy. So nothing we do will be new to you." Kevin breathed against the skin of her neck.

Jude involuntary gasped. Her eyes went wide and stared at Kevin.

A slow smile grew on Kevin's face. " Don't tell me Quincy didn't take advantage of having you all to himself?" He said cocking his eyebrow.

"That's none of your business." Jude said suddenly angry.

"Ahh, but it is my business Jude." He said cupping the side of her face. It only makes this so much more pleasant and sweet. To know that I will have something that not Tommy or any other man has had from you."

Jude leaned back away from him. Her eyes pleaded for him not to touch her. Kevin smiled and crawled toward her. She tried to make a run for it. She was lost and she knew it, but she had to try something. This creep was ready to rape her. Kevin caught her by the waist and slammed her back on the bed.

Jude tried to scream but Kevin took out his gun and waved it in front of her. Reminding her of the danger she was in. She whimpered softly. She tried to fight against him, she hit his chest as he kissed her neck and jaw. He attempted to kiss her mouth bit she bit him and stopped when she tasted blood. He cursed at her and back handed her across the face. Jude touched the side of her lip and saw blood on her hand. She looked up at him with surprise and fear.

"I wish you hadn't done that Jude. Now you have to be punished." He grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her to one side of the room where a black plastic bag lay. He bought it over to the bed and told her to sit . Kevin took out some rope and a piece of cloth.

"_**What is this freak going to do?" **_Jude thought.

"Put your wrists together." Kevin ordered. Jude made no attempt to move. " I said put your wrists together!" He yelled and she jumped slightly, but obeyed. He tied her wrists together and then her legs. He finished by gagging her with the piece of cloth. " You should have played nice Jude. Now we are going to have to go about this the hard way." He said kissing her cheek. He made her lay down and straddled her hips. Jude tried move, although it was nearly impossible. He kissed her along her jaw line, the feel of his breathe on her neck made her sick. She closed her eyes tightly. Just as his phone rang.

"Why is it we are always interpreted." He said stroking her cheek softly. Kevin climbed off of her and answered his cell.

"What do you want?!" He said angrily to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Hi to you too. I'm lost." Karma informed him. He rolled her eyes and told her how to get to the motel.

"Anything else?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"You shot Tommy." Karma said suddenly.

"Yes. I know I shot Quincy. I was there." Kevin said. Jude heard Tommy's name and became interested in the conversation. " Is he dead?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"No. Spied said you just shot him in the shoulder. He's in surgery, but they think he's going to be ok."

Kevin turned his back to Jude. "Ok. Just get here now!" He said and hung up. Kevin debated in his head about what he should tell Jude. If he told her Tommy was dead, she might not fight so much to leave. She would be too depressed to do that. But then she would hate him for killing Tommy. He opted for telling her the truth with a little bit of lying. He turned to Jude and smiled. He could tell by the way she looked at him she was mad. " You shouldn't look at me like that Jude. Seeing you mad only turns me on even more." Kevin smirked.

Jude glanced away from him in defeat.

He laughed and sat at the edge of the bed. He touched her feet and Jude moved them away slightly, as best as she could anyway. "Well beautiful. It seems we have good news and bad news. The bad news is… Quincy isn't dead. The good news is… he's in intensive care, fighting for his life. Meaning he won't be looking for us anytime soon. And if he dies. He won't be looking for us ever." Kevin smiled.

Jude's heart sank. Tommy was dying? This was all her fault. She thought of Samantha. That little girl had already lost her parents and now she could lose Tommy too. A single tear rolled down her eye. And what would Jude do if Tommy was gone? She already felt like part of her was missing without Tommy here with her. She felt she couldn't breathe. Tommy, her Tommy. He was strong. He would make it. He had to.

Moments later Kevin's phone rang again and he said "ok" and hung up the phone. He watched Jude, sitting against the wall, tied up and miserable. " I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He laughed and left.

A hooded person with sunglasses was sitting in a car. Kevin approached the car and knocked on the window. Karma jumped up and opened the passenger door for Kevin to climb in.

"Real subtle princess. Hooded figure sitting in a motel parking lot at night with sunglasses on. Real bright." Kevin scoffed.

"Shut it. I had to disguise myself as best I could. We have to hurry this up. I'm supposed to meet Spied in the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Aww. How sweet. You're visiting your friend Tommy in the hospital." Kevin smirked.

"Why did you shoot him? The deal was you took Jude. Not shoot people. That could have been Spied or Sadie or even the little girl." Karma said taking her sunglasses off. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Kevin's bloody lip.

"What do you care? Jude is not a problem for you anymore. Go and enjoy your fame."

"What happened to your lip?" Karma asked. She didn't really care, but she asked anyway.

"Jude got a little feisty." He smiled. "Apparently her virginity is something she wants to hold on to as long as possible."

"You tried to rape her?" Karma was surprised by her own concern. She feared that he would succeeded.

" Look. I shot Tommy because he became a nuisance. And I hit Jude because she wouldn't do what I asked. **You? **I don't give a damn about. So if you open your pretty little mouth, I'll make sure to put a bullet in your head. Do we understand each other?"

Karma gave him a fearful look. " Yes." She breathed. " Besides. If you get caught. They catch me too. We would both lose. I won't tell anyone. Just take Jude away from here fast." Karma dug through her purse. "I have your train tickets to Vancouver." She said handing them to Kevin. " I got the ones for tomorrow morning. There was none for tonight." She watched Kevin glare at her. " I tried the best I could under the circumstances."

"Good girl." He said taking the tickets from her.

"Why didn't you just take her on a plane." Karma asked.

"Is your brain just in your head as decoration? I **can't **take my gun to an airport and the police probably think I'm stupid enough to take Jude on a plane. Now. I have to get back to my beloved Jude. So you can leave now. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Kevin said getting out of the car.

Karma sat in the car for a little while. She needed to compose herself before she went to the hospital.

**The Hospital**

"Here." Kwest said handing Sadie a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Sadie smiled at him warmly.

It had been several hours and no word about Jude or Tommy. Stuart and Mason were there now too. Stuart had told the police they would be in the hospital incase some news came up. Spied looked down at his watch. He wondered why it was taking Karma so long to get there.

Wally, Kyle, Kwest, Patsy and Jaime were all growing restless as well. Soon they were joined by Darius and Portia.

"I feel like we should be doing something dudes." Spied said after a while. "We have to find our own way of finding Jude."

" We don't even know if he already took her out of the country or something." Jaime said exchanging looks with Kwest.

"I wish there was something else we can do too. But. Jaime is right. There's nothing we can do now." Kwest said.

"This sucks. We should tell the media!" Spied announced.

"We might endanger Jude's life." Darius said, speaking for the first time since arriving and asking how Tommy was.

Spied was about to respond when a doctor came looking for someone there for Tommy.

"Tom Quincy?" The doctor asked.

"That's us." Kwest and Sadie said walking up to the doctor.

"He's going to be fine." Everyone sighed in relief and smiled. " The bullet was difficult to find. But he's in recovery now." The doctor smiled. " He's asking for 'Jude' Is she here?"

The group looked at each other. " No." Sadie whispered, feeling the familiar burn of tears behind her eyes. She felt Kwest hug her and she buried her face in his chest.

The doctor nodded and said Tommy could have one visitor.

"Sadie. You should go. Jude would like to know you were there with Tommy." Stuart said and everyone agreed.

Sadie nodded. " Come get me if there's news. Tommy should like to hear it too." And with that she went toward Tommy's room.

Karma arrived just then. " Speedy. Sorry I'm late. I got lost."

"It's fine." Spied said hugging her. "At least you're here." Spied was glad he has Karma there with him.

"How's Tommy?" Karma asked.

"He just got out of surgery. He's going to be ok." Spied smiled.

" That's good news. And Jude?" She asked, even though she was better informed than anyone else about Jude.

" We still don't know anything about her. The police are still trying to look for her. Sadie gave them Kevin's address and description. Although they already knew that from back when we discovered Kevin was Jude's stalker." She noticed Spied look away.

"Spied?" Karma whispered.

"It sucks you know. I've known Jude since kindergarten. She's been my best bud ever since. If something bad happens to her or I never see her again…" Spied trailed off.

Karma felt a strange feeling in the put of her stomach. What was it? Was it guilt? She watched as Spied tried to hide the fact he had tears in his eyes, from her. " Spied." She said touching his cheek. " They'll find Jude. You'll see." She encouraged. But she knew they probably wouldn't . Tomorrow morning Jude would be gone from Toronto and probably out of the country by tomorrow night. And Karma was the only one that could stop it or let it happen. She couldn't tell anyone what she knew. She would go to jail. No this was one secret she couldn't let out.

Sadie walked into Tommy's room. He was still out from the anesthesia. She was there for a long time waiting for him to wake up. But also dreading when he did and asked for Jude.

Tommy began to shift in the bed. " Jude?" He whispered and opened his eyes.

"No. Sorry Tom. It's just me." Sadie said.

"I know. I was dreaming about her." He smiled and looked at her.

Sadie tried to hide the fact she was crying.

Tommy sat up in the bed. " Sadie?! Did something happen? Tell me! Don't lie to me!"

"Tom! Calm down. The police are still looking for her. They are doing everything they can." Sadie said, making him lay back down.

"Sam? How is she?" Tommy asked.

"Sam and Rachel are staying with dad and me. Sam doesn't know anything. She thinks you went on a trip to look for Jude." Sadie informed him.

"That's what I should be doing. Not laying here while that psycho does God knows what to my Jude." Tommy said angrily.

"Well the doctor said you should be out of here in a couple of days." She smiled.

"Couple of days?! No! I can't waste any more time! I have to get out of here and find Jude!" Tommy said pulling back his covers.

"You can't leave the hospital Tommy. You just got out of surgery." She told him.

"Sadie. I can't be here knowing Jude is out there in danger. I need to find her!" Tommy said getting upset.

Sadie looked at him. "I know that Tom! Jude is my sister." Tears were in her eyes now. " I… I wish there was something we could do to find her, but we don't even know where she is or what Kevin plans to do." Her tears were now cascading down her cheeks.

Tommy grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. " I'm sorry." He whispered, wiping away a tear that had escaped his eye.

"No. I'm the one that's sorry. To say we are all a little tense would be an understatement." Sadie answered.

Spied and Karma were watching outside the room.

Karma bit her lip in concentration. She turned to Spied and told him she needed some water and she ran down the hallway.

Spied ran after her and grabbed her arm. " Karma? what's going on?" Spied said making her look at him. Was she crying?

"Spied. I… can't do this." She said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would effect you so much." Spied sighed.

Karma shook her head. What was she doing? The guilt was eating at her. She saw how upset everyone was at having Jude disappear. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She thought of all the people that could have gotten hurt tonight. Spied and Sadie could have been shot too. Seeing Tommy and Sadie in that room crying had been the last straw. She couldn't be **that **person. No matter how badly she wanted to be famous. "Spied. I know where Jude is." She cried.

Spied looked at his girlfriend in shock. _**"What does she mean, she knows where Jude is?"**_

* * *

**A/N: Karma is in trouble. She told Spied the truth. How will he react? How will everyone react? And will Karma's confession come too late or just in time to save Jude? Review please. I love getting your feedback. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter. It was the most I had gotten for a chapter of this story. You guys rock! On with the story. Hope you like it and don't forget to please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The look on Spied's face made Karma shrink away. He looked confused and angry all at the same time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty hospital room. "What do you mean you know where Jude is?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

Karma looked scared. "I mean…" She stuttered.

"Talk! Now!" Spied shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Spied. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Karma cried.

Her tears did not move Spied. He needed to know what was going on. "Karma! Jude is out there with a psycho that shot Tommy! He can kill her too. Hurry up and tell me what you know!"

Karma sighed and told Spied the whole truth.

Spied looked at his girlfriend. He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. " How could you be so heartless? He could have killed Quincy. Or Sadie or even Sam!" Spied shouted. He turned his back to her, trying to process the fact his girlfriend was part of the reason Jude was gone and Tommy was in the hospital.

Karma walked up to him and touched his shoulder. But he shrugged her away. "He's the one you've been talking on the phone with lately. Isn't he?" Spied's voice came out more calm.

"Yes." She whispered.

He turned around and grabbed her upper arms. "I can't believe you did this."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Spied sighed heavily and dragged her out of the room.

"Speedy where are we going?"

"We're telling Sadie! And don't call me Speedy!" He said hatefully.

Spied and Karma walked quietly into Tommy's room. "Hey man. You're looking good." Spied grinned. He needed to act like everything was fine, for Tommy's sake.

"I've been better." Tommy responded with a smile.

"Sadie. Could I talk to you a second?" Spied said looking at Sadie.

Sadie gave him a worried look. Did they find out something about Jude? "Sure Spied." She said getting up from her chair next to Tommy's bed. Just then Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Spiederman. What is it?" Tommy asked looking at the young man with an anxious expression.

Spied looked at Tommy then Karma. He didn't want to worry Tommy. He just had surgery a few hours ago.

"Vincent! If it's about Jude I deserve to know!" Tommy said getting upset.

"Tom. Calm down." Sadie pleaded. " Spied? What's going on?" She just noticed Karma had tears in her eyes. That was weird.

**Motel Room**

Jude waited for Kevin to come back. But she was so sleepy and against her will she fell asleep. It was a few hours later that she slowly opened her eyes, glancing at the clock nearby_**" Three AM." **_She thought.

She saw Kevin then. He didn't look as cocky as he did a few hours ago. He paced the room as if trying to decide something. Then he looked at Jude and smiled.

He raced to one end of the room and grabbed some things, shoving them in a bag. He didn't trust Karma. She looked too nervous. He needed to get Jude out of there.

Kevin got close to her face. " I'm going to untie you, then you and me are going to relocate until our trip." He smiled.

Jude nodded and watched as he untied her then grabbed her arm, pulling Jude to her feet. He grabbed a bag with one hand while the other held onto Jude.

She wondered what would happen if she kicked him in the groin and ran away. She shook her head and decided she had been watching too much TV. She saw his gun coming out of the waist of his jeans. She could grab the gun and point it at him. Would Kevin know that she would probably be too scared to pull the trigger? As she debated different escape scenarios in her head, Kevin walked her to the parking lot. He checked a few cars.

Kevin spotted a car not too far away and they walked toward it. He grabbed a rock and broke the window. Jude covered her ears and watched as Kevin unlocked the door.

She looked around, her eyes were heavy from sleep. Seeing Kevin was busy trying to unlock the door, she backed away from him slowly. When she was sure he wasn't paying attention to her, she made a run for it. She ran toward the motel and decided to knock on a random door and beg them to let her in. Jude suddenly heard Kevin running after her. Her heart quickened. She thought of Tommy and Sam and that she needed to get away for them. She felt someone grab her hair and pull her against them. She could feel Kevin's warm breath on her cheek.

" That was very bad Jude. I guess you don't understand what's going on here." Before she could answer, Jude felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

**Hospital**

"Spiederman? Is it Jude? Did something happen?" Sadie asked frantically.

Karma tried to leave the room but Spied dragged her back in. "Karma has something to tell you." Spied said through clenched teeth.

Karma looked at Spied. " Please don't make me do this." She pleaded. " I don't want to go to jail." She whispered.

"You should have thought of that before." Spied responded.

"What the hell is going on here?! Someone talk now!" Tommy yelled.

Karma jumped up and started to tell Tommy and Sadie everything that had happened with Kevin.

Tommy looked at her in disgust. Sadie looked at Karma and lunged at her. Spied got in front of Sadie and held her back as Karma began to say she was sorry and sob uncontrollably.

"You bitch! If something happens to my little sister… I'll kill you!" Sadie shouted behind Spied who was blocking her.

"Sadie. Calm down. Karma needs to tell us where the hell Kevin took Jude." Spied said.

Tommy glared at Karma.

"He has her in a motel. I can take you there." She told Sadie.

Sadie and Spied nodded and Spied grabbed her arm, pulling Karma outside.

"I'm going too." Tommy said pulling the blanket off himself.

"No! Tommy. You just had surgery. You stay here." Sadie said trying to pull him back in bed.

"Sadie. I'm going with you. Nothing you say to me is going to convince me to stay here while Jude is in danger. Just give me two minutes to change out of this hospital gown." He said unhooking various things from his arm and chest.

Sadie looked at Spied. " Just let him come with us dude. We have to hurry." Spied said.

When Tommy pulled the wires off, a loud beeping sound was heard and a nurse raced in the room, ordering Tommy to get back in bed. But Tommy was in the bathroom. When he came out he brushed past the nurse and ran outside the room, followed close behind by Sadie, Spied and Karma.

They raced down the hallway as various nurses called Tommy back. They ran to the elevator and left the hospital. Once they reached Sadie's car and climbed in, Tommy sat down in the back with Spied and touched his shoulder, wincing.

Sadie shook her head at him through the rearview mirror. " It just hurts a little. I'll live." Tommy assured her.

"This is a bad idea Tom. What if you start bleeding from your wound? The doctor said you are supposed to rest." Sadie nagged.

"I'll rest when I have Jude." Tommy said.

Sadie drove toward the motel Karma said Jude was being held in.

"Should we call the police now?" Spied asked taking his cell phone out.

Karma stiffened in the passenger seat.

Sadie and Tommy nodded and Karma looked down at her watch and saw it was five AM. The train for Vancouver would leave in four hours.

Spied called the police and told them everything that was going on. Including that they had Karma, Kevin's accomplice. It hurt to do this. He really loved Karma, but she needed to face the consequences of her actions.

Karma told them which way to get to the motel as she best remembered. When they turned into the motel parking lot. Karma's heart began to race. "It's room 208." Karma swallowed.

Everyone got out of the car. Except Karma. " What are you waiting for?" Spied asked her.

"Kevin said he would shoot me if I told anyone where Jude was."

Sadie looked at Spied and Tommy. "We should wait for the police anyway. He has a gun."

The police arrived five minutes later and they were told which room Jude was in. The group was told to stand back while the police investigated.

Sadie's heart stopped. In a few minutes they would have Jude back. She watched as the police knocked on the door. No one answered. The police drew their guns. And after a few minutes kicked the door in.

Tommy saw the police go into the room. He waited to see Jude and but the police came back out. No Jude in sight. Disappointment and fear washed over his face. He leaned against the car and Sadie raced to his side. She opened the backdoor of her car for him and told him to sit down. He didn't feel like arguing so he did as he was told.

"It looks like they're gone." One of the officers said approaching them.

Just then another officer came up to them. "The motel manager said there was a young man that fits Mr. Brown's description staying in that room. But he didn't see anyone with him."

Tommy, Sadie and Spied looked at Karma. " He had her there last night. I swear."

The police looked at Karma. " Miss Lee?"

Karma nodded.

"You're going to have to come with us." One of the officers told her, taking a pair of handcuffs out.

"Wait! He's taking her to Vancouver!" Karma shouted.

Everyone looked at each other then at her. " I bought the train tickets for him. I'll help you anyway I can. The train leaves in less than four hours. " She said.

On their way to the train station Sadie got a call on her cell. " Hello. Portia? Calm down can't understand you." Sadie said trying to concentrate on the road. " What are you talking about? Why are you crying?" Sadie said into her phone. She was getting worried. Portia's sobs were making everything she said sound like gibberish and weeping " Here Spied. It's Portia. Find out what's going on." She said handing Spied her phone.

"Dude. Calm down." Spied said into the phone. "Dead?! No he's not!" Spied shouted into the phone and made a weird face.

"Vincent! Who's dead?!" Tommy and Sadie asked at the same time.

"Portia thinks Tommy is dead." Spied said putting the phone away from his ear. "Portia dude. Calm down. Tommy isn't dead. He's sitting right next to me. And if he is dead. I need Sadie to pull over, cause I don't want to sit next to a ghost." Spied winced when Portia screamed into the phone. " Sorry. Yes. I shouldn't joke like that. Dude I swear. Tommy is not dead." He smiled when he heard Portia had calmed down. " Quincy. Portia wants to talk to you." Spied said handing Tommy the phone.

"Hello. Yes. I'm not dead. What? Why did they do that? No. I left the hospital I'm looking for Jude. Karma knows where Kevin is taking her. Yes. I'll explain later. I'll call you when I get more news. Yes .Thanks. I'm happy I'm not dead too. Bye." Tommy said hanging up.

Sadie looked a Tommy thought the rearview mirror. " So are you going to tell us what's going on? Why did Portia think you were dead?"

Tommy sighed. "Apparently the tabloids found out I was shot last night and ran a story that I'm dead. Portia said she would fix it."

"Why would the tabloids say you were dead dude?" Spied asked.

"I don't know to sell more magazines." Then a thought ran through his head. What if Jude saw the tabloid and thought he was dead? He shook his head. He knew his girl pretty well. She would probably be too busy trying to think about how to escape to pay attention to the tabloids.

**Meanwhile with Jude**

Jude awoke with a huge headache and felt someone caressing her cheek. She tried to move but saw she was tied up again. Her mouth wasn't though.

" Do you know how beautiful you look when you're asleep?" Kevin asked her.

Jude tried to turn her head disgusted. She was in another motel room. It looked nicer than the one they were in before.

He grabbed her face with one hand and she shut her eyes. He was hurting her. " No biting." Kevin whispered as his lips touched hers for a brief moment. Although to Jude it felt like forever.

She fought against the nausea developing in her stomach.

He pulled away and grinned. "You better get used to me Jude. I don't want you making those faces when we finally consummate our relationship."

Jude glared at him when he said _consummate our relationship_. This creep was crazier than she thought. She wondered what was going through his head. How can he force her to be with him and make her marry him? She hoped she would be able to escape before then.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving me taste before our wedding." He said kissing her jaw.

Jude let out a small sob.

"I promise to be gentle." He whispered against her skin.

"_**Think Jude. Think. He's going to rape you!" **_She said in her head. "Kevin." She whispered.

The sound of his name coming from her lips made him stop his actions and look at her. "Yes Jude."

"We should wait." She said in a small voice.

Kevin gave her a strange look.

"It'll be my first time. I …wanted it to be special. You want it to be special for me right?" Jude smiled sweetly at him.

Kevin nodded.

"I wouldn't feel right if we… did anything before we were married."

"Does that mean you're not going to out up any resistance in us getting married?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. Tommy he said he would never marry me. So I'm glad you say you want to. At least **someone** wants to. " She said looking into his eyes. _**" Oh please tell me he's buying this load of crap." **_Jude thought.

Kevin smiled and kissed her cheek. " You're not lying to me right?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Jude shook her head innocently.

"Because If you are, I'll be very angry and forget I'm suppose to be gentle with you. And trust me. You want your first time to be gentle." He said in a calm voice. It almost didn't sound like a threat.

Jude swallowed hard and smiled at him. "I want to try to make this easier on both of us."

"Good girl." Kevin smiled. He looked down at his watch and looked back at her. "Time to go. We are going to Vancouver. That's where we're getting married."

Jude felt a knot in her stomach.

She watched Kevin untie her and hand her a bag. "Change into those clothes and put on the wig and sunglasses." He ordered. " I want you out of the bathroom in five minutes." He said leading her to the bathroom door.

Jude was glad he at least gave her a little privacy. Probably thanks to her bull crap story.

**Train Station **

Kevin was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. He grew worried when he noticed some police officers watching him and Jude closely. He smiled at her and told her to look happy.

Jude made a face then smiled at him. She didn't understand why he had asked her that. They walked close together. To anyone that saw them they would probably think they were a happy couple traveling together. Kevin's arm was protectively over Jude's shoulders. He occasionally whispered in her ear to threaten her if she tried to move from his side. The murmurs could easily be mistaken for Kevin whispering words of endearment in Jude's ear. " Don't be so sad Jude. Don't you know I love you. I would do anything for you."

Jude looked at him. "Anything? Then let me go. We shouldn't be doing this. " She said lowering her sunglasses to look in his eyes.

"You know I can't do that Jude. I love you too much to lose you. What if you try to escape? No. I'm not willing to run that risk. " He said.

Jude shook her head and placed her sunglasses back over her eyes. After a few minutes, Kevin loosened hi grip on her. He allowed her to move away from him a little, asking a teller a question about the nine o'clock train they were taking. She looked around and decided this was a good opportunity to get away. Kevin would look crazy if he ran after her. Jude walked fast past some people. The wig and sun glasses were doing their job of hiding who she was. Jude reached up to take them off when, a tabloid in a news stand suddenly caught her eye. The headline made her breath catch in her throat.

_**Tom Quincy pronounced dead after being shot late last night at his home**_

Jude put one hand on her chest. She couldn't breathe. _**" No! Tommy… he can't be." **_She thought.

She picked up the tabloid and skimmed through the article. Only a few words caught her mind. Tommy was taken to the hospital but was pronounced dead a few hours later. The gunshot wound was too severe. Jude was vaguely aware that the vendor was talking to her. Asking her if she wanted to buy the magazine. She shook her head and felt Kevin grab her arm suddenly.

"There you are! Don't try to run off again." He ordered.

She nodded her head slowly. All the fight she had in her draining away.

Kevin gave her a peculiar look, then his attention went to the tabloid. He smiled. Tommy was dead. Meaning he wouldn't be looking for them. They were free to be together.

Tommy was dead. She knew she should continue to plot how to get away from Kevin. But without Tommy she felt empty. Maybe she didn't want to live. What if she ran and Kevin shot her? Jude could die. But she would be with Tommy. Jude shook her head, disappointed in her own thoughts. She didn't want to do that to her family or friends. Kevin's grip tightened around her arm. " Don't worry Jude. As soon as we get to Vancouver we'll be married. I promise to make you happy."

But Jude didn't hear him. She didn't care anymore. She wondered where the tears were. She couldn't cry. Perhaps she was in shock. Desperation grabbed at her throat. Tommy was dead. That's all that mattered now.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jude thinks Tommy is dead. But Tommy is alive and looking for her. Will he get to her in time? Review please. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You guys rock! I love reading your feedback . So this chapter you get to find out if Tommy saves Jude in time or if he's too late. Read and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Tommy was anxious to get to the train station. The car ride felt like it drug on for hours. Had the train station always been this far away? He feared Kevin had figured Karma would crack. What if they were too late? Maybe Jude and Kevin had left Toronto right after Kevin's conversation with Karma. Tommy shook his head. No. They would find Jude and everything would be alright again. They finally arrived at the train station. Kevin and Jude's train left in less than three hours. They would be there soon.

The police were stationed all around the busy train station. Tommy watched as people passed them by. He checked every face looking for his girl . He wondered if Kevin had hurt her or worse… Tommy didn't allow the thought to carry on after that. The police asked Sadie, Tommy and Spied to stay hidden incase Kevin saw them and knew he was discovered.

Tommy didn't want to, but decided Jude's safety was first. Sadie walked over to a newspaper stand and held up a tabloid for Tommy to see. It was a paper announcing he was dead. Tommy made a face at her and Sadie and Spied exchanged smiles.

Sadie bought the magazine, earning a glare from Tommy. " I need the distraction." Sadie pointed out. He shook his head at her but understood. They all needed to stay clam. He watched Karma bite her finger nails nervously, two officers standing beside her. It took Tommy all his willpower not to go over to her and strangle her. She was part of the reason Jude and he were apart. All because of her stupid need to be famous. He hoped she got all the punishment she deserved. Tommy glanced at Spied and frowned. He felt bad for Vincent. Poor guy just found out his girlfriend is a bigger bitch than they all thought. Spied really believed Karma had a heart underneath it all, only to prove she didn't. Karma confessing the truth didn't prove she had a heart. It proved she was scared.

**Jude**

Jude felt like a zombie. Tommy was gone and with him her spirit had died too. Jude felt Kevin tug her along. He looked over his shoulder every once in a while in fear. She failed to notice the police officers watching their every move. Maybe because she felt numb. Jude took off her sunglasses, not caring if Kevin punished her and shut her eyes. She to call forth the tears that seemed to be lost. Trying to find some sort of release for the anxiousness gripping her chest. Was this normal? This heavy dead feeling in her chest, where her heart was? She desperately wished this was all a bad dream, wondering if this creep would suddenly turn on her and kill her. The thought seemed to bring a smile to her lips. Death didn't seem so bad. Jude never thought death would hold such an appeal to her. She wanted to die. Jude tried to think about the possibility that the tabloids had made the whole thing about Tommy being dead up. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. She tried to hold on to that shred of hope. Just long enough for her to think of a way to escape.

Kevin looked around and began growing worried. Those police officers were becoming too nosy. He looked toward the stations exit doors. They were beckoning him to them. Should he forget the trip to Vancouver and take Jude elsewhere? By other means? No doubt that weak, stupid girl Karma got scared and told the police about his plan. His anger rose. If he saw Karma, he would kill her for sure. Kevin pulled Jude closer to his body, surprised and happy she showed no resistance. He looked down at her. Jude had taken off her sunglasses. Her eyes shut, allowing him to lead her where he pleased. Kevin was even more shocked to see her smile. Had she finally succumbed to her destiny to be his forever? Kevin wished they could leave this place and be married already.

**Tommy **

A few hours later, Tommy overheard a police officer on the radio say that they might have spotted Jude and Kevin. Karma had told them that Kevin made her buy clothes for Jude and a light brown wig. So they had a good description of what Jude looked like in disguise. Tommy's heart stopped. They found Jude.

Despite the officers request to stay behind. Tommy, Sadie and Spied went with the officers but agreed to stay behind slightly. Karma stayed close to the officers as well, but not by her own desire.

Sadie gasped when she saw a young man holding a browned haired girl Jude's height close to him. A little too close. Tommy followed her gaze and knew that was Jude. Her head was down and it was apparent she didn't put up any kind of resistance.

He saw Kevin's head turn. Even though Kevin was wearing sunglasses, Tommy knew where his gaze had landed. He spotted the police looking at them. The officers were closing in on him. Kevin knew he was caught. But he still had a chance to escape with Jude. The officers were not close enough to them to catch up to them if they ran. Kevin saw them getting closer. He had to do something.

Jude suddenly became aware that Kevin seemed tense. For the first time in hours, she noticed the presence of other people around her. _**"Why are there so many police officers?" **_Jude wondered in her head.

" We have to run my darling." He whispered in her ear. Jude nodded her head, willing to do whatever he wanted.

Tommy saw Kevin pull Jude toward an exit in a hurry. They were getting away! Tommy had to do something. "Jude!" Tommy screamed. His voice carried over the loud busy sounds of the train station. Had Jude heard him?

Jude froze. She knew that voice. Had she gone crazy? Was she dead? That couldn't be Tommy's voice. She turned around against Kevin's hold and gasped loudly. There standing in the middle of the station was Tommy. "Tommy?" She breathed. It had to be a dream. Her mind and eyes playing tricks on her. She shut and opened her eyes, thinking Tommy would suddenly disappear. But when she opened her eyes there he stood still. Her breath caught In her throat. Happiness filling her chest. Suddenly it became easier to breathe.

Kevin cursed under his breath. Tommy was supposed to be dead. He loosened his grip on Jude. Too stunned to think of what he was doing.

Jude glanced at Kevin. This was her chance. He was just as surprised as she was. Before she could move. She saw the police pointing their guns at them. She looked around them as stunned onlookers screamed. The police tried desperately to clear the area, before anyone got hurt.

Kevin grabbed Jude and pointed the gun to her head. He moved toward the exit again, dragging Jude with him. " Kevin. Give up. It's over." She breathed.

Kevin glanced outside and saw there were police officers waiting for them there as well. "No. It's not. If they kill **me**, **you're** going down with me." Kevin said in her ear.

Jude shivered. She saw Tommy begin look like a small figure in the distance. She had to get away. Kevin looked behind them and tried to open the door with one hand. In one quick movement. She grabbed the hand that held the gun and bit Kevin's hand hard, making him drop the gun. Jude kneed him in the groin and ran as fast as she could toward Tommy. Jude figured that if she could disarm him, the police would get him.

Kevin saw Jude running away from him, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He picked up the gun and pointed at Jude. Before he knew it, his finger pulled the trigger.

The gun went off and Jude felt something hit her lower back with enough force to make her fly forward. She hit the ground and heard Tommy, Sadie and Spied scream her name, before everything went dark.

Kevin got a wild look in his eyes. " No." He whispered. He didn't mean to shoot Jude. He didn't even really think about what he was doing. He just wanted to stop her. The gun dropped out of his hand and he threw himself on his knees. The police rushed to him and wrestled him to the ground.

Tommy, Sadie, Spied and Karma reached Jude as she lay on the floor. Tommy kneeled down beside her and rolled her over to her side. He saw her eyes were closed. " Jude?! Jude! Wake up!" Tommy screamed. Spied took off his shirt and told him to hold it over the wound to stop her the bleeding.

Sadie covered her mouth and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She kneeled down next to Tommy and cried for Jude to open her eyes. Spied looked the scene before him in shock. Kevin shot Jude. And now she was laying on the ground bleeding and seemingly lifeless. He glanced at Karma and saw her face was pale. She shook her head and he watched her lips move as if she was saying something to herself.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." Spied heard her whispering to herself.

The police grabbed Karma and handcuffed her before dragging her and Kevin away. Kevin took one last glimpse of Jude on the ground. Thinking Jude was dead, he didn't care what happened to him now.

They heard the police call an ambulance over the radio.

After what Tommy felt like an eternity, he heard the sound of the ambulance and prayed they would hurry up. His saw his tears dripping to touch Jude's face. He leaned down kissed her lips. They were becoming cold. He suddenly heard Sadie gasp. Tommy, looked up and saw she was pointing at his shirt. His sutures must have opened up because he was now bleeding through his shirt. He didn't care. He actually didn't feel the pain in his shoulder. His only concern was for Jude. "Where's the damn ambulance?!" Tommy yelled.

The paramedics arrived shortly and carried Jude in the ambulance. Spied and Sadie said they would follow the ambulance. Spied drove while Sadie tried desperately to get in touch with her dad and the rest of Jude's friends. She sobbed the whole time she called.

" Sadie. You have to calm down. Dude is going to make it. You'll see." Spied smiled at her.

Sadie smiled aback at him through her tears but couldn't calm down. Her little sister had been shot and they had no idea how bad it really was.

Tommy rode in back of the ambulance with Jude and watched as the paramedics placed an IV in her. He held her hand and stroked her cheek. "Jude. We're taking you to the hospital. You're going to be ok." Tommy whispered in her ear.

"Sir do you need for us to look at that?" One of the paramedics asked looking at his shoulder, where the blood was seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

Tommy shook his head. " I'm fine. Concentrate on my girl."

Tommy, Sadie, Stuart, Spied and Kwest waited for the doctors to give them news on Jude. Tommy and Stuart were pacing the waiting room floor, while Kwest hugged Said trying to comfort her. Spied felt guilty for what was happening. After all it was his girlfriend that caused all of this. He felt he should have known Karma was up to something, He sat away from them in a chair **alone** , his head in his hands.

"Spiederman? You ok man?" Spied looked up and saw Tommy standing in front of him.

"I should be the one asking you that dude." Spied sighed. "This is partially my fault. I should have been able to see through Karma's lies."

"Vincent. No one is to blame except Karma and Kevin. And they are going to get the punishment they deserve. Come over here and sit with us." Tommy encouraged.

Spied smiled and got up just as the rest of Jude's friends arrived.

It seemed like hours had passed by before the doctor finally came to tell them about Jude's condition.

"The bullet thankfully didn't puncture any major organs. She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to get the bleeding to stop. She just had the bullet removed from her back and had a blood transfusion. If she reacts well to the blood transfusion, she should make a nice recovery." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Tommy asked.

"She can only have one visitor right now. She should be waking up soon." The doctor smiled.

"You should go first Tom." Stuart said.

Tommy looked at Jude's dad and Sadie who smiled and nodded at him. He thanked him with his eyes.

Tommy followed the doctor to Jude's room. He entered the room and looked her over. She looked so pale and fragile. Tommy walked up next to her and kissed her forehead. He felt a knot in his throat. He finally had Jude with him.

Minutes passed before Jude started to move around in the bed. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure. She thought she was dreaming. " Tommy?" She whispered.

"I'm right here, girl." Tommy answered taking her hand. He was sitting beside her.

Jude's eyes tried to adjust to the light. " I'm I dead?" She asked shielding her eyes.

Tommy laughed.

Suddenly she looked at him. Her eyes were wide as tears began to fall rapidly down her cheeks.

"Jude! What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Tommy asked jumping up.

Jude shook her head and bit her bottom lip. " No." She whispered.

He sat back down and Jude reached up to touch his face. " I thought you were dead." She breathed.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. " You saw the tabloid?"

Jude didn't say anything. She just nodded her head slowly.

"You know better than to believe the tabloids. Jude." Tommy answered.

"I know. But I saw Kevin shoot you. I… I felt so numb. I didn't want to go on without you." Jude shook her head. " I know it's stupid to think like that."

Tommy grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. " It's not Jude. That's exactly want I've felt ever since I saw Kevin shoot you. I don't know what I would do without you." Tommy whispered.

"How did you find me?" She asked suddenly.

"It's a long story. One that will have to wait until you feel better."

Jude smiled and nodded her head. " Kevin?"

"They arrested him after he…shot you." The sound of his voice came out strained. It still hurt to even say she had been shot.

"Where's Sam?" She asked worried.

"She's at your house. Her and Rachel have been staying with your dad and Sadie."

"It felt so horrible to leave her. She was yelling for me to stay. It broke my heart." Jude said quietly.

"She thinks you went on a trip. She'll be happy to see you." Tommy smiled. "I haven't seen her either. Spied said she thinks I'm out looking for you. I didn't want her to know I was shot." Tommy explained.

She saw him grimace and touch his shoulder lightly. "Are you ok?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"I'll be alright. But I kind of left the hospital before I should have. My wound opened up again. The doctors here had to patch me back up."

Jude gave him a threatening look.

"Don't be mad, girl. Sadie, Spied and I found out where you were and I had to escape from the hospital."

Jude shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have bled to death. Then what would I have done? And poor Sam."

Tommy smiled. "I'm not going anywhere girl. Not without you." He leaned in to kiss her but saw she made a face.

"I know that's supposed to be romantic but it came out a little strange." She laughed.

Tommy laughed to and leaned in again to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? This fic is coming to a close pretty soon. Only a few more chapters left. Review please. **


End file.
